Sólo un instante
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Un minuto puede cambiar tu vida y marcarte para siempre. Un minuto fue suficiente para que Rosalie perdiera toda su felicidad. Su pequeña había desaparecido. Un día que Rose había elegido pasar con sus pequeños había sido arruinando. ¿Dónde podría estar su hija? Unos padres preocupados y desesperados. Una familia casi rota. ¿Recuperarán su felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

Un minuto puede cambiar tu vida y marcarte para siempre.  
Un minuto fue suficiente para que Rosalie perdiera toda su felicidad. Su pequeña había desaparecido en el parque. Un día que Rose había elegido pasar con sus pequeños había sido arruinando. ¿Dónde podría estar su hija?  
Unos padres preocupados y desesperados. Una familia casi rota. ¿Recuperarán su felicidad?

 **Prólogo**

"Las risas y el viento fresco de otoño hacían a Rosalie una persona feliz, ella sonreía mientras sus hijos jugaban en los juegos del parque y ella chequeaba unos mails en su teléfono.  
Fue solo un momento. Un minuto de distracción.  
Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, encontró al pequeño Ian trepando en uno de los trapecios, pero ¿donde estaba su pequeña?  
Desesperada y tratando de no entrar en pánico se levantó del asiento y llamó a su hijo.

—¡Ian!— el pequeño bajó de un salto y corrió hacia ella, quien lo envolvió en sus brazos.—¿ Has visto a tu hermana?

—Estaba en los columpios, mamá.— Rosalie recorrió con la mirada todo el parque. Pero no había ningún rastro. Nada.  
Tomó a su hijo de la mano y comenzó a recorrer el parque a toda prisa."

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El ruido de las sirenas, el olor a humo de cigarrillo que entraba por la ventana, las impresoras a todo poder imprimiendo infinidades de documentos eran cosas que Bella apreciaba ver y escuchar mientras hacía su trabajo como oficial de policía.  
Tranquila como estaba, con su uniforme puesto, la placa reluciente, el sombrero bajo su brazo derecho mientras se apoyaba al marco de la puerta disfrutando de su manzana verde en su tiempo libre, recibe una llamada.

No es que ella tuviera que atender, claro, había una recepcionista encargada de esa tarea.  
Bella suspiró rodando los ojos al notar que nadie sería capaz de contestar.

—¡Jessica!— gritó a su compañera. Jessica no era recepcionista ni secretaria, era su mano derecha y la encargada de ocupar puestos vacíos.  
No recibió respuesta de ésta y se acomodó en el asiento giratorio mientras levantaba el auricular para contestar.

—Estación de polic…

—¡Bella!

—¿Mamá?— Bella casi escupe el mordisco de manzana que acaba de dar hacía unos segundos.

Escuchó lo que su madre tenía para decir, odiando cada palabra. Su padre había caído gravemente enfermo y necesitaban que ella fuera con urgencia. Ella intentó negarse, pero su madre era muy buena manipulándola para que accediera fácilmente.

—Sigo sin entender porqué te gustan las manzanas verdes.— habló Jessica desde la puerta cuando Bella cortó la llamada.

—Agh, cúbreme un momento. Me surgió algo.— le lanzó la manzana, Jessica la atrapó con una sonrisa mientras Bella se levantaba y pasaba por su lado.

—Seguro, jefa.— asintió dándole un mordisco a la manzana. Ella y Bella habían sido mejores amigas desde jardín de infantes. Jessica era la única que soportaba el mal genio de Bella.  
 **.**

.

—Tiene que ser una broma, mamá. Yo no puedo.. No ahora. Me niego. Tú prometiste...

—Isabella, tanto tu padre y yo estamos cansados de cubrir cada desastre qué haces. Tu padre sólo te pide esto. — René sostuvo la mirada fija en su hija, y ésta comprendió que su madre no daría brazo a torcer.

—¿Qué le diré?

— Eso ya es asunto tuyo. Te está esperando en la sala de espera. No seas dura con ella...—Bella no la dejó terminar, giró sobre sus talones caminando hacia donde su madre le había dicho.— Bella, ¡no le digas a Emmett!

Bella bufó nuevamente llegando a la sala de espera. Observó a la pequeña criatura que balanceaba sus pies en la silla mientras peinaba una de sus muchas muñecas. Una maleta color lila yacía a su lado.  
Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

— Hola...— la saludó sin ganas. La niña levantó la mirada y sonrió, esa mirada hubiera hecho caer de rodillas a cualquiera, pero Bella la detestaba.

—Tu eres... ¿Bella?— preguntó la niña.

— Así es. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?— al ver que la niña asentía, tomó su maleta.

—¿Eres mi hermana? Es que... te veías diferente en las fotografías.— Bella la observó entornando los ojos.

—¿Soy Bella, no? Se me hace tarde, así que dejaremos las presentaciones para después. — anunció caminando más a prisa, sin fijarse si la pequeña la seguía a o no.

—¡Yo soy Noa!— habló en una tonada más alta la niña, siguiéndola a las corridas. Bella rodó los ojos. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño lo agarró para ver de quien se trataba. Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Rose?  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Pov Rosalie**

Siempre que miraba las noticias y veía notas sobre personas que buscaban desesperadamente a sus hijos, madres desconsoladas… me preguntaba ¿cómo hacían? ¿Cómo hacían para levantarse y seguir sin saber nada de ellos? ¿Cómo vivían con ese dolor?  
Nunca pensé que podría tocarme a mi. Nunca pensé...

—Rose, compré una botella de agua. Necesitas…

—¡No necesito nada!— grité tirando la botella al suelo. Alice me miraba con dolor y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella también estaba sufriendo y no sabía cómo consolarme. No había nada que pudiera consolarme en esos momentos.

Ian se acercó agachándose para agarrar la botella y ofrecérmela de nuevo. Lo rodee con mis brazos y besé su cabeza.

—¿Bella no vendrá?— preguntó Alice.

—No, estaba ocupada con algo urgente. Pero me mandó a los mejores oficiales que tenía a cargo.

Habían despejado la zona del parque, rodeándola con cinta para poder trabajar en el área. Alice acarició mi brazo derecho, dándome apoyo. Apenas había pasado una hora desde la desaparición de mi hija, estaba desesperada.  
Suspiré y volví a marcar el número de Emmett. ¿Dónde carajos estaba?

—Ya llamé a Jasper, él le avisará. — asentí pasándome la mano por el cabello.

—Puedes irte, llévate a Ian contigo. Yo esperaré a Emmett.

—¡Mamá, no!— miré a mi pequeño que se negaba a soltarme.— No voy a dejarte. Esperaré contigo.

—Cariño, podríamos pasar un largo rato aquí…

—¡Rose!— el grito de Emmett al otro lado de la calle me hizo levantar la mirada y tener un atisbo de esperanza.  
Él cruzó corriendo, diciéndole a los oficiales quien era y corriendo nuevamente hacia nosotros, Jasper lo seguía a pocos pasos de distancia.

—Emm…— susurré mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí.

—Señora McCarty…— la oficial a cargo de nuestro caso, era la mano derecha de Bella. Ella se acercó a nosotros con pasos sigilosos.— Encontramos esto.— me tendió un broche color rosa con forma de mariposa, el mismo que llevaba mi hija ese día.  
Contuve el llanto ocultando mi rostro en el pecho de Emmett, sin poder soportarlo más.

—Es de ella. Es de Kay.— habló Alice. Ella misma le había regalado esos broches.

—Los mantendré al corriente. Les recomiendo volver a su casa, no hay mucho que puedan…

—¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ SIN SABER DE MI HIJA!— grité furiosa. La oficial Stanley mantuvo la seriedad mientras me observaba.

—De acuerdo.— asintió volviendo a su trabajo.

—Ella va a aparecer, Rose, ten fe.— susurraba Emmett mientras me abrazaba, tratando de calmar mis sollozos.

.

Las primeras horas son claves en cuanto a una desaparición infantil se trataba. Yo no dejaba de pensar en mi pequeña de ojos azules, ella había desaparecido hacía veinticuatro horas y aún no sabíamos nada al respecto. Nadie había visto nada, nadie recordaba haberla visto siquiera. Me sentía tan impotente.

Empujé el plato en la mesa, lejos de mi vista. No podía comer, no pensando en mi hija, ¿tendría hambre? Tal vez tendría frío, tal vez esté llorando sintiéndose sola, asustada.

—Necesitas comer algo… —Emmett volvió a empujar el plato hacia mi, haciendo que lo mirara. Mi rostro debía de verse muy miserable, veía cómo el dolor de mi marido empeoraba con sólo verme.

—Yo…

—Está bien, Rose, también lo siento. — sollocé pasándome las manos por el rostro.

—Es que no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo es que esto pudo pasarnos a nosotros. Kay es una niña lista, ella sabe que no debe hablar con extraños. Hubiera gritado, hubiera pataleado, llamado la atención de alguien… No lo entiendo.— me tapé el rostro con las manos y comencé a llorar otra vez.  
Emmett rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a mi lado y darme un abrazo, llorando conmigo también.

—Tengamos fé de que está bien. La encontraremos sana y salva. Daría mi vida si es necesario…

—Emmett.— lloré al escuchar aquello, la verdad era que también estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por nuestra hija.

—Mami, no llores. Kayla va a regresar con nosotros muy pronto. Ya verás…— sonrió mi pequeño a nuestro lado. Emmett lo alzó y besó su mejilla.

—Ojalá sea pronto, hijo.—le respondió. Ian rodeo a su padre con sus brazos y éste lo llevó a su habitación nuevamente.

Estuve de pie en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar hasta que Emmett volvió de regreso. Estaba perdida. Quería a mi hija de regreso con nosotros. Quería escuchar su risa, sus pasos, sentir sus manos, sus mimos y sus besos. La necesitaba como mi razón para vivir. 

* * *

**Buenas... Acá yo de nuevo, les traigo esta triste historia. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, no hay mucho que decir. ¿Dónde estará la hija de Rose y Emm? Déjenme sus comentarios al respecto, me alegraría mucho leerlas. Gracias por seguirme :)**  
 **Aunque sea recién el primer capitulo, sean bienvenidas al grupo que tengo en fb (link en mi perfil de fanfiction) _"Fanfics Twilight by Jenn"_**  
 **Un besitoooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Pov Emmett**

Recordaba la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos, su cálido cuerpecito profundamente dormido mientras yo no dejaba de observar con admiración lo perfecta que era. Kayla había llegado en momentos complicados, momentos en los que había perdido mi trabajo y con ello no podíamos mantener nuestra casa, entonces nos mudamos.  
Bella me prestó dinero, era la única que podía hacerlo ya que el resto de mi familia siempre vivía con lo justo. Conocía a mi hermana Bella de toda la vida y aún no entendía su manera de administrarse económicamente.

Kay había crecido con lo justo también, Rose y yo nos encargábamos de que no le faltara nunca nada al igual que a su hermano, Ian.  
Me costaba muchísimo creer en que alguien pudiera llevarse a una pequeña de cuatro años. ¿Cuánta crueldad podría caber en una persona para hacer aquello? ¿Por qué había tanta gente mala en el mundo?

—Señor McCarty…— el oficial volvió a llamar mi atención. Me estaba haciendo unas preguntas mientras que otros oficiales revisaban la casa. Bella y Jessica también estaban allí.

—Yo...

—Puede ser, Emm. ¿Recuerdas a…?— Alice estaba conmigo, dándome algo de ayuda moral ya que lo necesitaba.

—No lo sé, no creo que sea él. No creo que tenga nada que ver…

—¿Señor McCarty?

—Puede que en mi adolescencia haya tenido mi mala junta…—suspiré, no me gustaba hablar de aquello.— Su nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen. Él estaba bastante metido en cosas raras, ya sabe…

—¿Narcotráfico? — preguntó el oficial con normalidad. Me encogí de hombros.

—No se si llegó exactamente a eso, pero sí, estaba metido en las drogas… Fue preso un par de veces.— sólo hablar de él me daba escalofríos.

—¿Lo considera un enemigo?

—No… Tuvimos un malentendido y nos distanciamos, pero eso fue incluso antes de que mi primer hijo naciera.

—Entiendo, ¿es todo lo que sabe?

—Así es.— respondí.

—Es todo… —asentí y me alejé con mi hermana menor aferrada a mi brazo.

—Es difícil de creer en que Edward tenga algo que ver en esto, pero dadas las circunstancias ya no se sabe en qué creer. —susurró Alice. Asentí de acuerdo viendo a mi esposa con la mirada ida.

Caminé y me senté a su lado, rodeándola con mis brazos.

—No sé qué hacer. Dime qué hacer, cómo… dame alguna señal de que no estás muriendo por dentro, Rose.

—No puedo.— susurró. Besé su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios. Odiaba verla así. Odiaba ver cómo el mundo se derrumbaba ante nosotros y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Me hubiera gustado pensar en que nuestra hija sólo se fue de visita donde sus abuelos, o con sus tíos. Pero la situación era clara, la habíamos perdido de la peor manera. **  
**Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia mi hermana, quien estaba sobre el ventanal, viendo las calles.

— Sé que puedes hacer algo. Sé que puedes encontrarla.— Bella dirigió su mirada a la mía con seriedad, aún sosteniendo el vaso de agua que ya estaba casi vacío.

— Estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance…

—Bella. Puedes decirle eso a cualquier otra persona, pero no a mi. No a nosotros. Haz más de lo que puedes, encuentra a Kay. Te pagaré incluso más de lo que te debo si la encuentras, pero no estés de brazos cruzados, te lo pido como padre.— ella levantó sus cejas sorprendida.

— Me vienes debiendo dinero desde que te mudaste aquí con Rosalie, no creo que lo consigas de un día para el otro…

— Ya sabes, no quiero que lo sepa.

— Si, ya se.— rodó los ojos.— Olvida el préstamo un momento. Ya me lo darás después.— palmeó mi pecho con una mano y fue a dejar el vaso en la cocina. ¿Eso era un sí o un no?

Me pasé las manos por el cabello, estaba agotado mental y físicamente. Necesitaba encontrar a mi hija, quería tenerla conmigo y Dios, cómo me hubiera gustado haber ido con ellos al parque y nunca haberme despegado de su lado.  
Mi pobre princesa, ¿qué estará sintiendo ahora?

Cuando los oficiales se fueron, incluyendo a los miembros de nuestra familia, le di de comer a Ian y lo acosté en su cama. Encendí su luz de noche, con forma de dragón y dejé la puerta entreabierta.  
Cada acción que realizaba me llevaba a pensar en nuestra niña, ¿tendría una cama calentita donde dormir al igual que nosotros? ¿Las sábanas serían suaves como las nuestras? ¿Tendría sábanas al menos?  
Y así como las preguntas se iban formulando, en vez de acostarme en la cama, salí de la habitación y me encerré en el baño a llorar. No lo soportaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía soportar esto?

—Papi, papi no llores.— levanté la mirada al escuchar su voz. Ella estaba ahí, con su pijama rosa abrazando su jirafa de peluche la cual vino en un juego de veterinaria junto a otros peluches más. Cada uno venía con sonido, pero la jirafa había dejado de sonar al día siguiente y Kay la había adoptado para siempre.

—Princesa…— me arrodillé en el suelo frío del baño mirando esa imagen. Era mi niña de rizos dorados y ojos azules, era ella. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro, corriendo las lágrimas inútilmente, y tal como lo había sospechado, la imagen de mi niña había desaparecido.  
Estaba alucinando.  
Si yo alucinaba, no quería imaginarme cómo debía de estar Rose.  
Tomé aire levantándome del suelo y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Caminé hasta mi habitación sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace unos minutos y me acosté junto a mi esposa, ella había tomado unos calmantes para dormir debido a que no era capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta.  
Besé su cabello y cerré los ojos, sólo para pensar en Kay otra vez.

* * *

 **Buenasss, sé que el capítulo es corto. En general serán así los capítulos ya que no hay mucho para desarrollar hasta que aparezcan más personajes. Emmett y Rose están pasando el peor momento de sus vidas, esperemos que logren encontrar a su hijita pronto :(  
Saben que tengo un grupo en facebook donde subo adelantos de la historia, si quieren unirse el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Sino pueden buscarla por el nombre " _Fanfics Twilight by Jenn_ " **  
**Las leo en los comentarios, un beso!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los personajes que yo he creado. La historia es mía.  
**_

* * *

 _ **** **Hola a todos, ya ha pasado un tiempo. Lamento la desaparición. Tal vez no actualice como antes pero como siempre digo, no abandonaré la historia, sólo que a veces necesito un time out. Gracias por entender y seguir acá.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Pov Bella**

Me era imposible dormir con el ruido de la lluvia. Más en una cama grande de dos plazas donde no tenía a quien me abrace. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando al fin creí caer en un sueño profundo. Me di la vuelta para quedar en una posición más cómoda sin abrir los ojos y caí en el sueño.

No sabía qué hora era, acababa de soñar con la boda, el estrés del trabajo, la falta de calidez en la cama, la ausencia de Jessica debido a la acumulación de trabajo, me sentía sola luego de un día entero investigando un caso. Algo comenzó a cosquillear mi nariz y la arrugué en un intento por no estornudar, haciendo que aquello se moviera y me hiciera más cosquillas. No eran plumas, definitivamente. Abrí los ojos siguiendo a oscuras, el reloj marcaba las 4 de la madrugada. Apenas pude disfrutar de una hora de sueño.

Me di la vuelta estirando el brazo para prender el velador, el peso extra en la cama era evidente. Miré el pequeño cuerpo de Noa profundamente dormido y hecho un ovillo pegado al mío. Esta niña era mi perdición.

Se veía inocente así como estaba, profundamente dormida. Suspirando de vez en cuando mientras sus rizos caían sobre su redondeado rostro. Acaricié su cabello apartándolo de su cara, era tan idéntica… Quité esa idea de mi cabeza.

— Noa…— intenté despertarla. Pero me daba miedo como fuera a reaccionar. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ella ahora, había sido un día difícil y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tenía que hacerme cargo. Apague la luz nuevamente y me acomode para volver a dormir. Mañana sería otro día y tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

**Pov Rosalie**

Dos días habían pasado de la desaparición de Kayla. Dos días que no teníamos ninguna noticia, ninguna señal que nos llevara a ella. Nada.

Las noticias nos ayudaron a compartir su foto y la gente vecina nos ayudaba en la búsqueda, todos se mostraron colaboradores con nosotros, fueron muy cordiales.

A mi eso mucho no me importaba, nada servía. Parecía ser que cada vez estábamos más lejos de ella. La extrañaba muchísimo, pero debía seguir con la frente en alto por ella por Ian y por Emmett.

Jasper y Alice nos recomendaron a un investigador social, quien ahora buscaba paradero de Edward, mientras que Bella y toda su guardia de policías también hacían su parte.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, en quién confiar. Kay podría estar en cualquier lado y yo no estaba con ella. Mi nenita.

— ¿Estás lista? — preguntó mi oso, poniéndose de cuclillas frente mío. Con una mano quitó el cabello de mi cara y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja— Recuerda, estamos juntos en esto. —asentí y apoyé mi frente con la suya, Emmett me dio un beso en los labios y se separó dándome la mano para que lo siguiera.

Ir a la oficina de Bella era una cosa que no solía hacer, era mi cuñada, pero la estación de policía no era un lugar al que me gustaba habituar.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la estación podíamos escuchar las voces de Bella y su asistente Jessica Stanley discutiendo.

—Te lo compensaré, sólo hoy Jess. Debo encargarme del caso, te juro que no dará problemas…

— Bella, tú misma me mandaste a dar cara al caso cuando te surgió una emergencia. ¿Hay algo peor que la desaparición de tu sobrina? ¿Me viste cara de niñera o qué?

— Baja la voz. Ten.. por favor, te lo pido. Será el último del año.

— ¿Por qué se me hace que ya has dicho eso antes?

— ¡Jess!

Emmett carraspeó haciéndonos notar ante las dos mujeres, quienes giraron su cabeza hacia nosotros.

—Yo… te llamo luego. Señores…— Jessica agarró las llaves que Bella le estaba dando y salió disparada dejándonos solos.

— ¿Bells? —preguntó Emmett.

— Pasen, ahora estoy con ustedes. —dijo ella abriéndonos la puerta de su oficina.

Nos sentamos frente al escritorio mientras ella tomó su puesto. Sacó una carpeta con archivos y de ella extrajo un sobre con fotografías.

— No sabemos si es algo preciso. Me llamaron hace una hora y por eso los he contactado. —suspiró.

—¿Qué es esto? — pregunté refiriéndome al sobre.

— Posibles sospechosos. Luego se los mostraré, en este momento debemos encargarnos de otra cosa, tendrán que acompañarme…

— ¿Acompañarte? ¿A dónde? — Emmett estaba nervioso y yo tomé su mano.

— Encontraron el cuerpo de un niño en el bosque. Debemos ir…

— ¿No pudiste revisar tu? — pregunté.

— Rose…

—Es tu sobrina, se supone que la conoces.

—Lo sé, tranquila, ¿si? Es una regla. Ustedes son sus padres. Ya saben como debe ser… —susurró. Suspiré llevándome ambas manos al rostro, ¿qué debería esperar?

Fuimos en el coche patrulla y Bella nos guió hacia donde los oficiales mantenían la zona resguardada.

Mike Newton, compañero de Bella, nos guió hacia el cuerpo. Solté la mano de Emmett sin apartar mis ojos de aquel lugar.

Me acerqué despacio al amontonamiento de hojas y me agaché para agarrar el oso de peluche que se encontraba a un lado, contuve el aliento.

— Es su oso. Su osito. — mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un llanto desgarrado surgió de mi pecho. Emmett apareció tomándome por los hombros haciendo que suelte el peluche.

—No es suyo cariño. —susurró besando mi pelo— el oso de Kay tenía un solo ojo, y es imposible que lo tenga con ella cuando todos sus peluches están en casa. No es ella. — Aún así me largué a llorar desbocada. No sabía que podría ser peor, no sabía qué esperar. Estaba perdida sin mi hija. Completamente desorientada.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

**Pov Emmett**

Luego de que Rose se calmara, volvimos a la estación de policía donde Bella iba a mostrarnos las imágenes de los sospechosos.

No reconocimos a ninguno, eran completos desconocidos, lo cual, no facilitaba el trabajo de los oficiales pero tampoco lo dificultaba.

Jasper iba a llamarme por la tarde para contarme acerca de Jenks y la investigación que el detective estaba haciendo.

— Lo siento chicos, espero tener buenas noticias pronto.

— Lo sabemos, Bells, gracias. —Respondí tomando la mano de mi esposa y levantandonos para caminar fuera del lugar.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _ **Ese día más tarde...**_

Rosalie se había tomado una pastilla para dormir debido al estrés emocional que estaba teniendo. No era fácil. No estábamos solos, todavía teníamos que cuidar de Ian también, era nuestro hijo y él seguía con nosotros.

Luego de buscarlo de la escuela, hacer que se bañe, hacerle la merienda y mandarlo a hacer su tarea yo también fui a tumbarme un rato. Estaba agotado.

Pensaba en mi hija cada segundo que pasaba, pensaba en aquel cuerpo que vimos hoy, pensando en aquellos padres cuyo hijo había sido encontrado muerto. No quería imaginarme el tener que sufrir algo así.

Había revisado mi celular en caso de que Jenks se ponga en contacto con nosotros pero aún nada, empezaba a considerar en llamarlo yo mismo.

Apenas toqué la almohada y cerré los ojos caí en un sueño profundo, no me molesté en tocar a mi esposa quien yacía profundamente dormida a mi lado, no quería despertarla sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba dormir.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. No sabía si era un sueño o qué era lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Pero escuchaba su voz.

Escuchaba su risa. Podía imaginarla corriendo con su hermosa sonrisa, dando pequeños saltos a medida que avanzaba. Uno tras otro mientras sus rizos rebotaban al ritmo de sus pasos.

— ¡Más mami!

— ¿Más? — Rosalie reía con ella.

— Si, ¡más máaaaas! — Kay reía y empezaba a pedirle a Rosalie que parara, seguramente por hacerle cosquillas. Sonreí ante el momento.

— Ian apágalo.— escuché a mi esposa.

—Mamá…

— Que lo apagues. — sentí al televisor apagarse y como Ian susurraba un "lo siento".

Me senté en la cama, dándome cuenta que sólo era un video casero. Uno de los muchos que teníamos. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y luego fui al living a ver qué pasaba.

Rosalie estaba recostada en el sillón, mirando al techo o la nada. Ian en el piso, sentado en la alfombra con la mirada perdida en la televisión. El video en el suelo, como si fuera un artefacto sin importancia.

Le dediqué una sonrisa a mi hijo y él corrió a darme un abrazo.

— Lo siento papi, yo también quiero que ella vuelva. No quería hacer sentir mal a mamá.

— Shh, tranquilo pequeño.— me puse a su altura— tú no tienes nada por lo que disculparte, así que quédate tranquilo.— Ian sonrió y corrió a su habitación.

Me acerqué a Rose, pero entonces mi celular empezó a sonar y fui a contestar a mi habitación.

Tal como esperaba se trataba de Jenks. Contesté antes de que termine el primer tono.

— Emmett McCarty.

"— Señor McCarty, Jenks le habla. Tengo noticias."

— ¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias?— pregunté ya bastante desesperado.

"— Sobre Edward Cullen."

* * *

 **Qué les pareció? Dejenme sus comentarios, es bueno leerlos :) Aun no sé cada cuánto actualizaré pero espero que sea seguido. Los quierooo, hasta el próximo capítulo!  
** **PD: ya saben que tengo un grupo de facebook el cual encontrarán en mi perfil de fanfiction, sean bienvenidxs !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Pov Emmett**

—¿Quién era?— preguntó Rose cuando volví al living luego de cortar la llamada.

—Jenks. Encontró a Edward.— mi voz salía como un susurro.

—¿Y?— preguntó Rosalie sentándose en el sofá para mirarme mejor.

—Nada. Edward se encuentra trabajando como corredor de inmuebles en Seattle. Tiene un historial limpio, nada que ver a lo que era hace años. — me acerqué a ella sentándome a su lado y la atraje con mis brazos, Rose no dudó en apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Siento que cada vez estamos más lejos, Emm. No sé como hacer esto. No sé cómo vamos a hacer.— Sentí sus hombros temblar y supe que trataba de contener el llanto. Besé su cabeza y la abracé fuerte.

—Vamos a hacer todo lo que esté a nuestras manos. La encontraremos. Pero primero…—suspiré— acordemos una cosa.— Rose se separó para verme a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres acordar?

—Ninguno bajará los brazos. Ambos seguiremos adelante, buscándola. Sé que es difícil, Rose, pero tenemos a Ian y no es muy saludable para él que sus padres estén mal. Necesita una familia que estee para contenerlo y últimamente no estamos.— Rose asintió.

—Lo intentaré.— sostuve su rostro con mis manos y besé sus labios. No iba a darme por vencido con ella. Nunca.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Pov Rosalie**

 _ **Tres meses y quince días después...**_

— Ya es parte de mí…— continuaba Nora— Su ausencia pasó a ser presencia de repente. Lo veo en cada esquina, en el auto cuando conduzco sola o con mi esposo. Él está ahí, lo siento. Y cuando doy clases en la escuela, lo imagino como todos esos niños, sentado y escribiendo en su cuaderno. ¿Lo extraño? Obvio que lo extraño, pero aprendí que no puedo estar estancada esperando a que él regrese, porque no lo hará.

Me abstuve de seguir escuchando, Nora era una madre como yo, cuyo hijo murió atropellado por un idiota que cruzó en rojo. Ella no aceptaba su muerte, vivía diciendo que lo hacía porque al igual que yo de seguro odiaba estar en este lugar.

—Rosalie, ¿tienes algo para compartir?— preguntó Carmen, la psicóloga del grupo de apoyo. Miré a la mujer arreglándome el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello. No era muy cooperativa que digamos, estaba acá porque según mi familia yo no estaba bien. Pero vamos, ¿acaso alguien estaba bien? Ellos también perdieron a una sobrina, una nieta, carajo.

—No.— respondí con voz entrecortada. Carmen procedió asintiendo, tomando nota y yendo hacia otro participante del grupo.

Cuando la hora finalizó, fuimos libres. Recogí mi cartera y me encaminé a la salida.

—Rose. — La voz de Carmen me llamó a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta, odiándola por hacerme perder más el tiempo.

—¿Si?

Carmen suspiró, notando el tono irritante de mi voz. Intenté no mirarla tanto, con miedo a que me estudie con la mirada.

—Entiendo que sientas que no ganas nada viniendo aquí, pero me gustaría que hicieras un esfuerzo. A veces hace bien hablar, Rosalie.— me sonrió con un poco de pena.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa?— la miré conteniendo las ganas de llorar— Todas estas personas han perdido a su hijo o a su hermano pequeño o alguien. Yo no perdí a mi hija, ella está perdida. Está esperando ser encontrada y me tratan como si hubiera pasado su muerte y no es así. Y no me vengas con el discurso barato que ya lo sé de memoria, ya no tolero sus intentos de consuelo porque ¡nadie tiene consuelo!

—Rosalie…— Carmen intentó hacerme callar y fue hasta ese momento que noté que había levantado bastante la voz haciendo que todos los partícipes me observaran.

—Lo siento.— me encogí de hombros.

—No, está bien.— Carmen sonrió— ¿Qué dices si tratamos una sesión a solas? Sin grupo.

—¿Sólo yo?— pregunté sintiéndome algo cohibida. Carmen asintió.

—Tal vez resulte mejor. — asentí— Te llamaré para acordar una cita.

—Está bien.— susurré.Carmen sonrió en respuesta y luego se fue. Yo sentía mis piernas como gelatina después de eso.

Caminé a la salida, y como siempre después de cada encuentro, Alice me esperaba.

—¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó dándome un cálido abrazo.

—Como siempre. Carmen quiere que tenga una cita a solas con ella.

—Vaya…Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Significa que el apoyo grupal no me está ayudando, Al.— hablé mirando al frente mientras Alice se aferraba a mi brazo.

—Oh… Bueno se dió cuenta algo tarde.

—¡Alice!

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad, Rose. ¿Qué más quieres? Han pasado tres meses…

—Tres meses, casi cuatro. ¿Y la búsqueda? Todo bien que sea su hermana, pero no veo que Bella o el resto de policías siga con la búsqueda.

—Ya sabes que Bella no está pasando por un buen momento, ninguno de nosotros lo está.— susurró.

—Lo siento.— me sentía una mierda. Charlie había fallecido el mes pasado, Bella se había visto terrible aunque demuestre ser fuerte. Emmett había sido una pena, pero se mantenía bien por nosotros, aunque en las noches llorara la vida. Alice… aunque Charlie no fuera su padre, las veces que iba conmigo a casa él era como un padre para ella, la única figura paterna que conocía. Ella se había apartado para sufrir en silencio, contando con el apoyo de Jasper.

—Está bien. Es sólo que… no eres la única que sufre Rose, pero no eres consciente de ello. Te hundiste en tu propio sufrimiento, apartándonos a todos. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió Emmett?

Sus palabras me hirieron, ella tenía razón. No era la única sufriendo, pero estaba demasiado dolida como para notarlo. Incluso Ian me habrá visto de la peor manera estos meses y yo le había prometido a Emmett intentarlo, no engañé a nadie.

—Bien, tranquila. Olvídalo, ¿si? Ya pasó. Aún estás a tiempo de hablar con él, ¿sabes?— asentí y fuimos a tomar un café en la cafetería de siempre.

No solía hablar mucho, Alice era la encargada de matar el tiempo parloteando sin parar. Sabía bien qué temas hablar y cuales evitar, así como también cuando detenerse y era cuando nos despedíamos y cada una volvía a su casa por su cuenta.

Al llegar a casa, mi rutina era la misma de siempre, preparaba la cena y llamaba a Ian y a Emmett para comer. Ian solía contarme cómo fue su día, pero en algún momento dejó de hacerlo. Al igual que Emmett, quien ya no se explayaba tanto en las conversaciones y sólo se centraba en mantener algo de conversación mientras estuvieramos en la mesa.  
Era difícil caer en que no los había engañado y en que gracias a mi actitud egoísta estemos de esta manera. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?  
Poniendo los platos de comida frente a mi hijo y mi marido, me senté con mi plato también y tomé aire.

—Ian, ¿cómo te fue hoy? Tuviste partido, ¿no?— le sonreí. Su mirada al encontrarse con la mía irradiaba alegría incluso a traves de sus ojos.

—Así es, jugué con Justin. Me ganó pero me salió un buen golpe de derecha…—continuó contándome sobre su clase de tenis. Sonreí y miré a Emmett quién también me estaba observando, me dedicó una sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Luego de lavar los platos, acompañar a mi marido e hijo viendo la televisión un rato, llevé a Ian a acostarse.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunté terminando de arroparlo.

—Si mami, tú también lo estás, ¿no?— sonrió apenas, sin mostrar los dientes. Besé su frente.

—Eso creo. Descansa pequeño.— sonreí y apagué la luz al salir de su cuarto.

—Estuviste bien hoy.— dijo mi oso cuando me acosté a su lado.

—¿De verdad?— Emmett me atrajo a sus brazos y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

—Te extrañé, Rose. Es bueno ver que estas… un poquito mejor.— besó mi frente.

—Sí— levanté la mirada buscando sus labios, los labios de Emmett encontraron los míos uniéndose en un beso.

Era difícil intentar bien cuando todo en tu interior estaba mal. Emmett había dicho que no sería fácil, pero recién ahora estaba empezando a intentarlo. Me sentía fatal, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba destrozada y nada podría remediarlo.  
Iba a hacer las cosas bien, esta vez estaba decidida. Habíamos sufrido mucho como familia, no merecíamos sufrir más. Iba a enfocarme en ellos, iba a intentar ser feliz por ellos. Y Kay… esperaría por ella. La encontraría.

 ** _Una semana después…_**

No había forma ni de engañarme a mi misma. Había acordado una cita con Carmen para hoy y sinceramente, los días no dejaban de empeorar.  
Iba al trabajo, hacía mis tareas y esperaba que algo bueno me esperara al final del día. Esa era mi motivación. Pero, ¿para qué engañarme? Si lo único que más quería en el mundo me había sido arrebatado. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza con cada minuto que pasaba sola.

Antes de salir para el consultorio, entré en su habitación. Estaba tal cual la había dejado ese día antes de ir al parque. Su osito en la cama hecha, la alfombra con un par de barbies con las que estuvo jugando. La cajita musical de su escritorio abierta. Las cortinas abiertas también. Y tal vez sea locura mía ya, debido al tiempo transcurrido, pero su perfume seguía siendo parte de su habitación. Me acerqué al pie de la cama y agarré su pijama, llevándomelo al rostro y oliendolo. Volví a dejarlo en la cama antes de largarme a llorar y salí de la habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir un corazón roto?

Esperé en la sala de espera, sentada frente al reloj de la pared viendo como las manitos del reloj se movían. Uno… dos… tres minutos.

—Rosalie, puedes pasar.— Carmen me sonreía desde la puerta de su consultorio. Me puse de pie dedicandole apenas una sonrisa en respuesta y caminé hacia ella.

Tomé asiento en el gran sillón el cual tenía una mesita ratona en frente con un paquete de pañuelos descartables.

—Cuéntame cómo has estado, Rose.— Empezó Carmen colocando su anotador sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Hablé con la verdad. No estaba bien, siendo honesta. Estaba intentando aparentar estar bien, me había dado cuenta de que Emmett estaba mal por mí, incluso mi hijo. Ellos también sufrían por la desaparición de Kayla pero sufrían más por mi que por ese hecho. Y ahora los entendía.  
Emmett pasó a buscarme después de la consulta y caminamos alrededor del parque tomados de la mano. Había evitado pasar por este lugar los últimos meses, evitaba todo aquello que me llevara a recordar ese día.

—¿Podemos volver, por favor?— le pedí. Emmett suspiró.

— ¿Siquiera puedes disfrutarlo?

—¿Qué cosa?— lo miré, su tono se había elevado un poco.

—Esto, Rosalie. Nosotros. Estamos saliendo al fin, dando una vuelta… ¿puedes apreciar el momento?

—Emmett…— suspiré.

— No sé Rose, yo… no la paso bien tampoco pero ni siquiera te esfuerzas en hablar conmigo.

—Lo siento.

— Tal vez deberíamos… tomarnos un tiempo con esto, Rose. Ya ha pasado tiempo

— No. —volteé la cabeza mirando hacia otra dirección. Seguir escuchándolo solo me pondría peor y no quería echar lágrimas en un lugar público, bastante pena daba ya.

— Cariño…—Emmett pasó una de sus manos por mi mejilla, su tacto dolía. Todo dolía. Volví a mirarlo tomando algo de valor.

— Lo sé, lo entiendo. — sorbí mi nariz. Unos gritos a lo lejos llamaron mi atención pero preferí ignorarlos— Si es lo que crees correcto…

— Ya no se lo que es correcto. — suspiró. Los gritos acapararon mi atención otra vez y aparté la mirada de mi marido.

Su cabello rubio, su risa, sus ojos, sus hoyuelos. El sonido de su voz tan único, tan infantil…

— Rose…— ya no podía seguir escuchándolo. Me levanté de golpe ignorándolo por completo, mirando aquella pequeña figura correr por el pasto.

— ¡MAMI!

No era ella. No era Kayla. Deseaba que fuera así pero no. Esa niña era más pequeña y su madre la recibió en sus brazos apenas la niña llegó a su lado.  
Cuánto daría yo por poder recibir en mis brazos a Kay, ¿estará bien? ¿con quién o quienes estará? ¿nos recordará?

— Vámonos a casa.— susurré volteando a ver a Emmett, quien se había puesto de pie también.

—¿Estás bien?

—No. Quiero ir a casa.

—De acuerdo.— se acercó y rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, su mano acariciando mi cadera. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y ahogué un sollozo.

Emmett no volvió a tocar el tema ese día. Ni al día siguiente cuando volvió del trabajo. Traté de seguir como estaba, fracasando en el intento de estar bien, esperando algún día poder convencerme a mí misma de ello.  
Continué con las citas con Carmen, viéndola una vez por semana. No fue hasta el tercer encuentro cuando al fin hablé de Kay, de mis preocupaciones acerca de su desaparición, de mi fe porque aún estuviera viva, esperándome. De cómo sentía que Emmett dejaba el tema atrás y de como la fecha de su cumpleaños se acercaba como un puñal en mi pecho.

— ¿Cuántos años cumpliría?— preguntó Carmen.

—Cumplirá…—la corregí— cumplirá cinco años el fin de semana.— me arreglé la falda, en un intento de distracción para no dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Cómo era antes? ¿Cómo solían celebrarlo?— odiaba que hablara en pasado. Está bien, Kay no estaba con nosotros para compartir dichoso momento, pero eso no daba por sentado que no fuera a cumplir más años. Y aunque evitaba mirar a la doctora, sabía que estaba tomando nota de cada actitud o cada palabra que saliera de mi boca. "Negación a la muerte" debía de ser una de sus primeras líneas. Podrían morirse todos y yo seguiría apostando por mi hija y que estuviera viva.

—Invitamos a la familia, eso siempre. El año pasado alquilamos un inflable y lo hicimos al aire libre con sus amiguitos nuevos del jardín de infantes.— sonreí— Alice le hizo el vestido, Kay la ayudó a diseñarlo.

—Debió haberla pasado excelente.

—Nunca tuvo motivos para pasarla mal.—suspiré.

Siempre que salía del consultorio, me sentía incapaz de pensar. Mi cabeza volaba en cualquier dirección y hacía todo automático. La cena, lavar la ropa, ordenar un poco y demás. Hasta que Emmett llegaba con Ian y tenía que aparentar que estaba mejor. Hablar con ellos, comunicarme, darle abrazos y besos a mi hijo y también a mi esposo. No hablábamos de Kay, y yo me negaba a sacar el tema por miedo a que Emmett se enfade conmigo por eso. Él había dejado el tema atrás, aunque le doliera, él supo salir adelante. Yo seguía peleando, luchando con mis miedos y dolor interno, incapaz de avanzar.  
Nada era como debía ser, no podía seguir así. Sólo seguía por ellos.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Pov Bella**

—Avatar.— Respondió Alec, ayudando a Noa con su juego de crucigrama. Observé a la niña desde mi silla en la mesa, donde yo trabajaba leyendo unos archivos.

Noa se encontraba cómodamente en el sofá con el libro de crucigramas que había encontrado en la pila de revistas de mi casa, Alec estaba en el suelo, contra el sofá mirando la televisión mientras la niña le preguntaba sobre cada cosa ya que a sus siete años gran parte de las palabras no formaban parte de su vocabulario.

—¿Encontraste algo?— Jessica tomó asiento a mi lado, dejando dos tazas de café en la mesa.

—Nop. Nada.— suspiré.

—Deberías decirles ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantener oculta a la niña, Bella? Acaso Noa es…

—Cállate.— la silencié amenazandola con la mirada. Unos pasos corrieron hasta situarse a mi lado en la mesa. Rodé los ojos y voltee a ver a Noa, quien miraba fijamente la taza de café.— ¿Qué quieres?

—Prometiste llevarme al cine. Y tomar helado. Luego ir al parque.

—Alec te llevará.

—¡Bella lo prometiste!— gritó. Suspiré cansada de todos los caprichos con los que la niña cargaba.

—Ya. Cálmate. Estoy trabajando, Alec puede llevarte.— Alec se apoyó en la pared observando con la mirada fija en mí.

—No me equivoqué cuando pensé que me tenías de niñero.

—No es así.— respondí poniéndome de pie, yendo hacia él y rodeándolo con mis brazos. Mis labios buscaron los suyos y él acercó su boca a la mía, uniéndonos en un beso.

—Diag.

—Yo la llevo.— respondió Jessica. Le sonreí a mi mejor amiga— Me debes varias Bella.

—Muchas gracias, Jess.— le sonreí. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y me alejé de ellos para contestar. Mientras hablaba por teléfono, Jessica ayudaba a Noa con su abrigo y luego a ponerse sus zapatos. Ambas salieron del departamento exclamando un "¡hasta luego!"

—¿Quién era?— preguntó Alec.

—Mike.— suspiré— no puede cumplir con una tarea tan simple incluso aunque Ángela esté para ayudarlo.

—Creí que él se había tomado vacaciones.

—Si… sí, volvió antes de lo pactado.

—No suenas muy convencida.— dijo con sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Lo estoy.— lo besé. Alec rió sujetándome por la cintura.

—Bella… — le respondí entre besos con un "mmm" apenas audible— ya pasaron meses.

—Ajá.—continué besándolo.

—¿Podemos arreglar la boda?— me reí sin dejar de besarlo, sujeté su corbata con una de mis manos y lo guié hasta la habitación, ya discutiríamos ese tema después.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! Las cosas para Rose no están nada bien, se siente sola y aunque estee rodeada de sus seres queridos siente que nadie la apoya. Será cierto que Emmett ha dejado de preocuparse por su hija? ¿Cómo serán las cosas más adelante? Dejenme sus reviews/comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Pov Emmett**

Concordaba perfectamente con el hecho de que tu vida puede cambiar de repente en sólo cuestión de segundos. Pero odiaba demasiado la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba la adaptación a ese cambio. Mis padres habían dicho que a veces no era adaptación lo que se buscaba con el tiempo, sino que se aprendía a convivir con el cambio. Y pues, tenían razón.

—¿Estás listo?— pregunté a mi hijo, Ian de ocho años. Sería su primer partido de fútbol. Lo había ayudado a vestirse, a ponerse bien los botines y las espinilleras* y a chequearlo antes de que empiece el partido.

Rosalie estaba sentada en las gradas, abrazada casi a sí misma mirando a la cancha, aunque yo sabía que no estaba mirando nada.  
Los padres de los otros niños nos observaban, claro, éramos la familia rota y habíamos salido en televisión buscando desesperados a nuestra hija. Era imposible mantener apartadas sus miradas.

—Sí, papá— Ian sonreía dejando a la vista todos sus hoyuelos, estaba muy felíz de arrancar su primer partido junto a sus compañeros.

—Buena suerte, intenta meter unos goles—sonreí despeinándolo un poco.

—Lo haré.— dijo sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro aniñado y corrió con su equipo.

Caminé hacia las gradas para sentarme junto con mi esposa, ella me sonrió cuando tomé asiento a su lado.  
Los últimos días habían sido más difíciles que otros, y eso se debía a que el cumpleaños de nuestra hija se acercaba. Kay estaba por cumplir cinco años y era la primera vez que no estaría con nosotros para celebrarlo.  
Pero estaba Ian, que olvidaba esa fecha debido a que era un niño aún y no retenía las fechas de cumpleaños.  
Abracé a Rose atrayéndola contra mi cuerpo y besé su cabeza.

—Estaremos bien.— susurré.

—Vives diciendo eso.— respondió ella. Volteó su rostro para mirarme y besé su frente, los labios de Rose buscaron los míos y correspondí al beso.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien.—sonrió apenas— Vamos a estar bien.—suspiró.

Alice y Jasper llegaron unos minutos después, ambos con banderas y camisetas del equipo, Rosalie se rió debido a tanto entusiasmo y yo sonreí ante su risa. No la escuchaba reír hace mucho.

—Deberíamos tener uno— dijo Jasper. Alice lo golpeó con uno de los banderines.

—Eres un idiota. Aun es muy pronto.

—Eso lo dices porque tienes miedo.

—Ya cállate.— se rió.

Alentamos a Ian todo el partido, se cayó un par de veces y se levantó riendo con sus amigos. Se ensució de barro como cualquier otro niño que juega deportes, sudó hasta que su cabello derramara agua y besó la camiseta cuando concluyó el partido a pesar de no haber metido ningún gol. Ese era Ian McCarty, el número 8 del equipo.  
Corrió hasta nosotros y me sorprendió que Rosalie lo tomara en brazos como si aún se tratara de un niño pequeño cuando en realidad Ian ya era bastante grande. Besó sus mejillas sin importarle que esté bañado en sudor y no dejó de felicitarlo.  
Era un momento tan íntimo de madre e hijo que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de tí, pequeño.— le decía Rose mientras despeinaba su cabello húmedo. La felicidad no cabía en el rostro del niño y como padre orgulloso que era, tampoco pude evitar el impulso de tomarlo en brazos y felicitarlo también.  
Alice y Jasper tuvieron su oportunidad de felicitarlo, claro. Luego de eso, fuimos a casa a que Ian se dé una ducha y luego salimos todos a celebrar con una buena comida.

—¿La tía Bella no vendrá? — preguntó Ian mientras devoraba su hamburguesa.

—Está con muchas cosas ocupada, "supuestamente"— respondió Alice.

—Es que hace mucho no la veo— su rostro formó un puchero y Rose aprovechó para limpiarle un poco la boca con una servilleta.

—Te prometo que la veremos pronto.— respondió ella.

A decir verdad, Bella había perdido total contacto con nosotros. A veces la llamábamos para saber si se sabía algo de la búsqueda de Kay, pero dejamos de hacerlo cuando se molestó por llamarla tan seguido, asegurándonos de que en caso que algo se supiera, por más mínimo que fuera nos llamaría.  
Era difícil no poder llamarla. Rosalie simplemente odiaba tener contacto con la policía y a mi en cambio me gustaba mantenerme al corriente, saber que ellos insistían tanto como nosotros me dejaba un poco tranquilo. Pero sin las llamadas, ¿cómo iba a asegurarme de que la estaban buscando?

Alice y Jasper se fueron una vez que terminamos de comer y habláramos un rato. Juntos soltaron la bomba de que ya habían puesto fecha para el casamiento, y a decir verdad, era una de las mejores noticias que habíamos recibido hace mucho. Realmente estábamos muy alegrados por ellos.  
Al llegar a casa, tuve que sacar a un Ian adormilado en brazos del auto, el pequeño babeaba en mi hombro pero poco me importaba. Lo acosté en su cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas y cerrando un poco las cortinas para que no le diera el sol en la cara.  
Me senté junto a Rose en el sofá frente al televisor y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo.  
Ella no dijo nada y yo tampoco. Así pasábamos gran parte del día, callados. Hundidos en nuestro silencio, sabiendo en lo que el otro pensaba. Cómplices del silencio producido por nuestro dolor.

—Carmen cree que puedo aplazar las citas e ir cada quince días en vez de cada semana.— dijo luego de varios eternos minutos.

—Vaya…—eso debía significar algo bueno, ¿no? Volteé a mirarla, instándole a continuar. Ella también me miraba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Lo sé. Es increíble.—sonrió un poco. Sus ojos evitaron mi mirada un momento y luego quedó mirando al techo.—Emmett…

—Dime.—tomé su mano, pero entonces ella la apartó de mi lado.

—Esto no está funcionando.— dijo poniéndose derecha para mirarme fijamente, hablando más seria.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunté asustado. Tenía miedo la dirección que podían tomar sus palabras.

—Quiero decir que no estamos funcionando, como matrimonio. Ya no somos nosotros.—suspiró llevándose las manos al rostro y apartándolas al instante, queriendo evitar largarse a llorar.  
Estuvimos mirándonos por unos minutos eternos, supuse que debían de haber sido alrededor de cinco minutos. Rosalie se llevó el cabello para atrás y continuó mirándome.

—Me refiero a que… seguimos juntos por Ian. Porque nos amamos. Pero ya no lo demostramos bien. No nos estamos ayudando y esto llegó al punto de hacernos mal. Quiero estar bien, realmente bien. Pero así no puedo. Demostraste ser más fuerte que yo en el mismo momento que cruzaste corriendo el parque, apartando a los policías para llegar a mi lado y querer saber qué demonios pasaba. No te dejaste caer ni una vez, estando destrozado, te encargaste de mantenernos unidos. Pero hasta nuestros amigos… incluso Ian se dieron cuenta que lo nuestro está mal. Nuestro hijo evita hablarnos demasiado, por miedo a decir que algo está mal. Alice dejó de buscarme en terapia… tu, simplemente aceptaste que no hay remedio.

—Rose, no es así, yo…

—No, Emm. Te entiendo. Pero entiéndeme a mí. Debo tomar pastillas para dormir porque de no ser por ellas sería un verdadero zombie. Y ya lo soy, siendo una pena en vida. Estar en esta casa ya me enferma. Puedes aparentar que está todo bien, aceptando para tí mismo que está todo mal pero yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando al milagro de navidad porque no va a pasar. Necesito un cambio.

—¿Quieres que nos separemos?—pregunté sintiendo picar mis ojos. Rosalie se acercó a mí y me atrajo en un abrazo. Oculté mi rostro en su cabello, evitando que las malditas lágrimas salieran a flote.

—No, porque te amo. Y no podría vivir sin ti. Pero quiero un poco de tiempo. Irme unos días. Realmente lo necesito.

—Prometimos pelear esto juntos. ¿Qué pasa con tu terapia con Carmen?

—Pero no estamos peleando Emmett. No hay nada por lo que pelear. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Kay y no hacemos más que sentarnos en silencio a lamentar su pérdida. Sólo digo que hay miles de salidas pero nosotros no hallamos ninguna, entonces quiero buscar la mía por mi cuenta. No te preocupes por la terapia, asistiré a cada cita correspondiente. Será fácil ya que es cada quince días, podré hacerlo.

Me quedé pensando sus palabras. Rose tenía un punto, tenía razón. Tal vez nos hiciera bien distanciarnos un poco, quién sabe. Era difícil, sí, pero ninguno encontraba una solución y se nos agotaban las posibilidades. Asentí aceptando y apretandola mas contra mi cuerpo, deseando que ese abrazo sea eterno.

El domingo fue el último día que estuvimos juntos. Nos sentamos a explicarle a Ian que su madre se iría por un tiempo. Rosalie esperaba que sea menos de un mes, prometió llamar todos los días y tratar de hacer una visita cuando se le presente oportunidad. No le pregunté a dónde iría, no quería entrometerme demasiado ya que ella me pidió espacio y supe que ella me lo agradecía. Prometí cuidar bien de Ian y el lunes mismo ella se fue luego de dejar a nuestro hijo en la escuela, Ian lloró pataleó y comenzó a decir que no lo queríamos. Rosalie contuvo las ganas de llorar y se plantó frente a Ian para explicarle. Ian no quiso escucharla, estaba muy enojado y entró a la escuela sin siquiera despedirse.

Si pensaba que iba a quedarme solo llorando en su ausencia estaba equivocada. Iba a aprovechar el tiempo para tomar riendas en el asunto, sin poner mi vida en peligro, claro.  
Salí antes del trabajo y conduje por la carretera hasta la comisaría donde trabajaba mi hermana.

No pedí permiso, entré directamente. Todo el mundo ya me conocía allí. La foto de Charlie con su vieja placa estaba colgada en un portarretrato, en la pared junto a la puerta de la oficina de Bella.

Toqué un par de veces y abrí la puerta. No es que fuera a encontrar a mi hermana haciendo algo indebido, la conocía demasiado bien. O eso creía.

Una niña de cabello color broncíneo y ojos marrones estaba sentada en el lugar de Bella.  
Sus ojos me estudiaron un momento y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa al verme, dejando sus dientes blancos a la vista.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? — preguntó. Me reí ante la escena.

—Debe ser broma.¿Dónde está Bella y quién eres tú?

—Soy Noa. Oficial Noa Swan.— sonrió orgullosa.

—Y estás en la oficina equivocada. Abajo, esa no es tu silla.—Bella entró pasando por mi lado y yendo hacia su escritorio, Noa saltó de la silla alejándose de Bella.—Tanto tiempo hermano.— me sonrió.

—¿Qué es esto, Bella?— pregunté señalando a la niña.

—Soy una niña bobo, duh.—contestó Noa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ignorala, Jessica se la llevará en un momento.

Miré a la pequeña criatura, apoyada en la pared con el cuerpo despreocupado, apoyada sobre una pierna mientras la otra tenía cruzada. Sus brazos detrás de su espalda y su cabello bastante despeinado.

Tocaron la puerta y Bella dejó pasar a Jessica, quien tomó a la niña por la cintura y sacándola de la oficina.

—Hasta luego, jefa. —saludó Jessica antes de salir con Noa. Bella se había acomodado en su silla detrás del escritorio, como acostumbraba, tenía una manzana verde en sus manos.

—¿Qué fue eso?— pregunté.

—Larga historia. ¿A qué viniste?— levanté las cejas.— Mira, estamos buscando. No hay rastros y además, Emmett, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Ya sé, Bella. ¿Qué hay de Edward?— su rostro cambió un poco cuando nombré a su ex novio.

—Es corredor de inmuebles en Seattle, ¿no?

—Si pero… ¿mandaste a que lo revisaran? Para asegurarse digo.

—Ese es mi trabajo. Y no, no mandé a que lo hicieran, no me pareció necesario.— le dió un mordisco a la manzana a la vez que se cruzaba de piernas.

—¿Me llevarías con él?

—¿Estás loco?— por poco y escupe la manzana que tenía en su boca.

—¿Vas a llevarme o no?— pregunté cruzado de brazos.

—Emmett, no puedo caer contigo en donde sea que esté Edward así como si nada.

—Eres la única que sabe su localización. Era mi amigo.

—¿Qué hay de Jenks?— preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Aún sigue buscando a Kay pero dejando a Edward de lado, él no cree que Edward tenga algo que ver.— Bella asintió y agarró su abrigo del perchero.

—Te daré la dirección, te acercaré hacia allá y te daré media hora para que hables con él. Media hora.

—Es poco tiempo.— me quejé.

—Es lo que tengo. Lo tomas o lo dejas. — sus ojos observándome mientras hablaba con directiva.

—¿Lo que tienes? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la niña?

—Agh, Noa es otra historia. Pero sí, vendrá con nosotros y no quiero que esté involucrada demasiado.

—Tiene nuestro apellido.— Bella se llevó una mano a la sien, harta de que yo sea tan insistente.

—Es hija de René y Charlie, la estoy cuidando por el duelo.

—El duelo fue hace como un mes, Bella.— comenzó a moverse nerviosa, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse.

—¿Quieres que te lleve con Edward o no?— preguntó ya bastante molesta como para seguir hablando del tema. Asentí y la seguí a buscar el auto.

—¡Bella!— Noa corría hacia nosotros en medio del aparcamiento. Jessica la seguía de atrás pero caminando. Me preocupé por la seguridad de la niña, un auto podría pasar por ahí y llevársela puesta.

—Enana.— Bella le sonrió forzadamente.

—¿Ibas a dejarme?— preguntó la niña cruzándose de brazos y formando un puchero en sus labios. Su cabello despeinado me recordaba a Edward, aunque parezca extraño.

—¿Quieres venir?— Noa asintió dando pequeños saltos de alegría— Bien. Pero estarás en el auto todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿A dónde iremos?

—No es asunto tuyo, sube.— Bella miró a Jessica quien acababa de llegar— Descuida, yo la cuido. Gracias, Jess.

—Se comió mi pizza. Buena suerte, Bells. Nos vemos, Emmett— me saludó y luego se fue por donde vino dando media vuelta.

—Oye…—llamé la atención de mi hermana— ¿no va a la escuela?

Bella se llevó una mano al cabello, despeinándolo un poco y frunció el ceño.

—¿Podemos hablarlo después? Honestamente, Emmett, ella apareció de la nada. René me pidió que la cuide y no tengo ni puta idea de como cuidar a una niña.

—Eso ya lo hemos notado. Podríamos haberte dado una mano si lo comentabas. Es increíble que mamá te haya dejado a cargo a una niña.

—Si, ni yo puedo creerlo— dijo rodando los ojos— pero ustedes están con el problema de Kay, Alice ni siquiera es su hija y… sólo quedaba yo.

—Entiendo.— asentí.

—Sube al auto.— ordenó subiendo al asiento del conductor.

Bella condujo en silencio todo el camino, mirando por el espejo retrovisor pude ver a Noa, era una niña bastante inquieta. Me era imposible ver a mi hermana con una criatura así en su casa. Noa miraba por la ventana, se paraba en los asientos aunque deba agacharse ya que era demasiado alta y su cabeza daba contra el techo del auto, Bella le pidió que se sentara una vez, luego dejó de hacerlo. Noa no solo no la escuchaba, sino que apenas escuchaba hablar a Bella se asomaba sobre su asiento y la molestaba tirándole del cabello, creyendo que era algo divertido. A la segunda vez, Bella le gritó que parara y la niña tomó asiento. Para cuando llegamos, Noa estaba profundamente dormida.

—Es aquí.— dijo Bella terminando de estacionar el auto— Tendrás que caminar unas calles hasta la oficina, creo que son dos cuadras. Tienes media hora. Te espero.— asentí bajándome del auto y caminando dudoso por donde me había indicado.

A las dos cuadras encontré el lujoso edificio de la inmobiliaria, sólo tenía que entrar y preguntar por Edward. Recordando que no tenía mucho tiempo, me armé de valor y entré.  
Fue más fácil de lo que creía. Al entrar al lugar, me encontraba con el gran escritorio de recepción, donde unas mujeres rubias se encontraban trabajando, tomando llamadas. Una de ellas hablaba con un hombre apoyado en el escritorio. Cabello cobrizo, traje bien arreglado, sin ninguna arruga. Sonrisa torcida… sí, yo conocía a esa persona.

—¿Edward?

.

.

*Espinilleras o canilleras. Protectores necesarios para el fútbol.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa! Se viene el reencuentro de Emmett con Edward, creen que Edward sepa algo? En este capi les mostré algo más de Bella y sobre quién podría llegar a ser Noa, ustedes qué creen? Y Rosalie se fue... ahora queda ver como Emmett sobrelleva todo sólo. Se vienen unos capis pov Emmett. Bueno, espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer! Y si todavía no se unieron, les recuerdo de mi grupo en facebook, link en mi perfil de fanfiction ;) Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Pov Emmett**

—¿Edward?— pregunté, intentando llamar su atención. El cobrizo levantó la mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba, di un paso adelantándome. El rostro de Edward se tornó sorprendido, conteniendo el aliento.

—Emmett. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?— preguntó acercándose y tendiéndome la mano.

— ¿Hablamos en un lugar privado?— pregunté correspondiendo al gesto.

— Seguro, vayamos a mi oficina.

Su oficina estaba bien ordenada, no tenía muchas cosas, lo típico: un escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca, sillones, un par de cuadros, nada de fotos.

—¿Te gustaría tomar algo?— preguntó tomando asiento.

—No, estoy bien, gracias. De hecho tengo poco tiempo.— aclaré.

—Bien, empieza entonces.— como siempre, se mantuvo a la defensiva. Me dolía su trato distante pero era entendible después de todo lo que había pasado, ya no éramos los mejores amigos de veinte años.

—Se trata de mi hija, Kayla.

Edward frunció el ceño, agarró una lapicera que tenía en su escritorio y se puso a jugar con ella mientras me escuchaba y procesaba lo que le contaba.

—¿Tienes una hija?— sonrió un poco— vaya…

—Sí.— sonreí— Y un hijo, Ian.

—Debe de parecerse mucho a tí.

—Tal vez algún día lo conozcas.

—Lo dudo, Em.—sonrió— ¿Qué pasó con tu hija?

— Está desaparecida. Hace meses…— suspiré— La policía sigue buscando. Aún así, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y están desistiendo.

—No entiendo.—dijo aún con la confusión marcada en su rostro— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

—No lo sé, ¿nada? Sólo esperaba… no sé, tal vez puedas ayudarme.— Edward soltó la lapicera y se largó a reír.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Igual que tú cuando me abandonaste? —dijo poniéndose serio.

—Yo no te abandoné, Edward. Te dije que Rose estaba embarazada, que ya no podía seguir siendo cómplice suyo. Tenía que ocuparme del futuro de mi familia.

—Y mira como te fue…

—Sigues siendo un imbécil, sólo que ahora lo cubres con traje y corbata.— contesté poniéndome de pie.

—Nadie te mandó a venir. Saludos a Rosalie…

—Vete al diablo.— salí de su oficina hecho una furia.

Llegué al auto, Bella estaba apoyada sobre el capó fumando un cigarrillo. Me miró soplando el humo de su boca. Sólo me había tardado quince minutos.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Hiciste bien en dejarlo. Volvamos.— contesté subiendo al auto. Bella apagó el cigarrillo y subió al asiento del conductor.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada… es un imbécil. No se le puede hablar.— Bella asintió y arrancó sin seguirme la conversación. Noa seguía dormida y ni notó el viaje.

—Si se algo…— comenzó a decir cuando ambos bajamos del auto.

—Lo sé, me llamarás— asentí.

—Emmett…—la miré— ¿Cómo está Rosalie?

—No está muy bien. Oye, si quieres… puedo llevarme a Noa. ¿La enviarás a la escuela?

—No lo sé. Pero si, tal vez sea bueno que se distraiga un poco, pero hoy no.—contestó, asentí.

—Bien. Gracias, Bells.

Se despidió de mí sacando a la niña del auto y yo me fui.  
Estaba en medio de una reunión cuando me avisaron que tenía una llamada del colegio de mi hijo. No me quedó de otra que dejarlos a todos e ir a la institución a buscarlo.  
Nunca nos habían llamado por Ian o por Kay. Ninguno tenía mala conducta, eran buenos niños y se portaban correctamente.  
Entré a la oficina de la directora, donde mi hijo se encontraba sentado con un algodón en su nariz. Sus ojos enrojecidos y aún con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Señor McCarty, me alegra que llegara. Lamentamos haberlo interrumpido de su trabajo.

—No es problema si de mi hijo se trata. ¿Qué pasó?— pregunté acariciando el cabello de Ian y tomando asiento también.

—Es lo que aún intento saber, Ian se ha mostrado poco colaborativo en compartir lo sucedido. Últimamente ha estado bastante encaprichado.

—Entiendo…¿Ian?— lo miré levantando su carita.

—Volvamos a casa papá— habló en medio de su llanto ahogado y arrojándose a mis brazos. Lo abracé intentando consolarlo.

—¿Qué pasó campeón? Puedes decirme…

—Nicolas dijo que mi hermana estaba muerta y que mi mamá se fue porque se sentía culpable. Mami no tiene la culpa, ¿verdad? Y Kay no está muerta. No lo está. No quiero.— mantuve nuestro abrazo, intentando consolarlo. Miré a la directora, me disculpé y me fui con mi hijo de la escuela. Necesitábamos hablar.

Una vez dentro del auto, conduje hasta nuestra casa; no le dije nada a mi hijo sobre lo sucedido, quería esperar a que llegáramos para hablar con él.  
Le quité su abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero al lado de la puerta una vez que llegamos.

—Déjame ver.—dije levantando su cabeza y sacando el algodón de su nariz. Ya había dejado de sangrar.

—Lo siento, papá

—No campeón, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?— dije haciendo que se sentara en el sofá. Su camisa del uniforme estaba manchada con gotas de sangre.

—Nicolas dijo cosas malas de mami y de Kay.

—Lo sé. ¿Por eso lo golpeaste?— Ian asintió aun con un puchero en sus labios.

—Pero él es más grande y me pegó fuerte. Me duele papá.— sus ojitos brillaron y me acerqué para examinarlo mejor. Un pequeño hematoma comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su ojo y nariz.

—Bien, primero… vamos a sacarte esto.— dije desprendiendo su camisa— vamos a llevarte al doctor.

—¡No!— gritó apartándose.

—Ian no es nada, es sólo para ver que no te rompiste la nariz o algo parecido. Por favor no te alteres.— Ian corrió a su habitación negándose a cooperar, lo bueno era que eso significaba que no se había roto la nariz. Suspiré y le envié un mensaje a Alice, ella era doctora tal vez me diera una mano.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de Edward, la forma en que había reaccionado tan a la defensiva. Sólo esperaba que Bella encontrara algo pronto, algo que nos acerque a Kay, una mínima señal que nos garantice que nuestra hija estaba viva.

—Bien, Ian. No te saques el hielo, ¿si?— Alice dejó a mi hijo sentado y vino a mi lado. Ella vino media hora después de haberle mandado el mensaje.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, de todas formas quisiera hacerle unas radiografías para estar seguros.— asentí estando de acuerdo— Emm, ¿qué pasa? Te ves mal, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, es solo que… Rose no está y las cosas no estan siendo del todo bien.

—Entiendo…— contestó asintiendo— cuenta conmigo, para lo que sea.

—Gracias, Al.—suspiré— Vi a Edward.— su rostro cambió en el momento que nombré a nuestro viejo amigo.

—Lo viste…

—Está bien, pero… sigue siendo un cretino.— Alice asintió.

—Es raro…—suspiró— tengo que volver al trabajo. Lleva a Ian para chequearlo.

—Lo llevaré.— prometí, Alice saludó a mi hijo con un sonoro beso en su mejilla y prometió visitarnos con Jasper pronto.

Lo mandé a bañarse y le hice algo de comer, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y no podía perderla con mi hijo presente, Ian me necesitaba.  
Luego de hacer que comiera y mandarlo a cepillar los dientes, lo llevé al médico.  
La pequeña guardia estaba casi vacía por suerte, no esperaríamos tanto.

—Papá…

—¿Si, campeón?— lo miré, Ian jugaba con los botones de su campera.

—¿Te di problemas en el trabajo?

—Claro que no, hijo. Tú nunca darías problemas.— lo abracé besando su cabeza, Ian se rió un poco ante el gesto.

—Disculpe, ¿ésta es la guardia pediátrica?— una voz que yo conocía muy bien llamó mi atención.

—¿Bella?— me levanté de mi asiento al verla con Noa en brazos.

—Oh Dios, tiene que ser una broma.— susurró al verme y rodando los ojos.

—¿Tia Bella?— Ian se acercó tomando mi mano y ocultándose detrás de mi brazo.

—Hola cariño— le sonrió a Ian.

—¿Noa está bien?— pregunté.

—No lo sé, cuando la bajé del auto tenía temperatura. La dejé con Jessica, pero lleva más de dos horas dormida y creo que la fiebre le ha subido bastante.

—¿No intentaste poner un trapo húmedo en su frente para bajarla?

—¿Qué? No, no se me ocurrió.— suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— preguntó Alice, su mirada se desvió de nosotros a la pequeña niña que Bella traía en brazos.

—Tiene fiebre, no sé qué hacer, Alice yo…

—Tranquila, ven conmigo.— contestó Alice, ignorando que era nuestra "hermana" por un momento y poniéndose en el papel de doctora que era.

Ian preguntó quién era esa niña y yo no sabía qué contestarle, al igual que Bella cuando le pregunté. Omití la parte de familia y sólo le dije que Bella la estaba cuidando, esperando que Noa estuviera bien.

Ian estaba en perfectas condiciones, podría asistir a la escuela al día siguiente sin problemas y sólo debía poner hielo en su cara para evitar que se siguiera hinchando.  
Pensé en llamar a Rose para comentarle, pero si ella no había llamado no creía que yo deba hacerlo. Me sentí un idiota por ese pensamiento, pero Rose odiaba que se le esté encima. No había pasado ni un día y yo ya le demostraba que no podía solo, de ninguna manera.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Pov Bella**

Llevar a Emmett a ver a Edward fue todo un desafío, no porque Noa me haya molestando todo el viaje, sino porque no sabía la situación de Edward. Tal vez al llegar él justo esté en donde nos habíamos estacionado o esas cosas de la vida que uno odia. Tuve suerte de no verlo, pero estar en su zona me ponía los pelos de punta.  
Al volver a la comisaría, luego de que Emmett se fuera, saqué a Noa del auto. La noté caliente, pero supuse que era por haber estado dormida y la dejé con Jessica.

—Te llamaron, Alec y Eric.— me informó Jess sosteniendo a Noa— oye, creo que tiene fiebr..

—¿Alec? ¿Cómo estaba? Dios, mañana es nuestro aniversario, lo olvidé.

—Se escuchaba bastante molesto. Escucha, es importante. Eric llamó, encontró algo sobre tu sobrina.—pegué un salto al escuchar eso último.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Llámalo.

—Pensé que…

—No dejarían el caso, Bella. En serio, creo que Noa…— dejé de escucharla porque agarré el teléfono y me dispuse a llamar a Eric.

Tomé el auto del coche patrulla para dirigirme donde Eric me había dicho, habían pasado meses para que encontraran evidencia como esa, me llevaba a preguntarme muchas cosas.

—Eric.— llamé bajando por la tierra donde los policías se encontraban, habían rodeado la zona con una cinta amarilla.

—Isabella... — se apartó dejándome a la vista lo que habían encontrado. Me acerqué apresurando el paso.

—Tiene que ser broma.— susurré poniéndome de cuclillas junto a la evidencia.

—Yo también espero que sea así, sea lo que sea, quien tenga a la niña es algo descuidado.— levanté la mirada hacia él— Me refiero a que… ésta es una buena señal, Kayla podría estar viva.

No pude quedarme mucho tiempo, Jessica comenzó a llamarme y tuve que volver gracias a ella.

—¿Qué tanta llamada?— pregunté enfadada mientras entraba a la estación de policía.

—Está muy mal, Bella. Llévala al médico rápido.— habló con directiva pasándome a la niña, tuve que ingeniarmelas para que Noa no cayera al piso gracias a Jessica.

—Vaya, cuánta ayuda me das.

—¿Puedes hacerte cargo una vez? Es tu sobrina, no mía.

Suspiré y alcé mejor a Noa en mis brazos, la metí al auto y conduje al hospital. En el viaje podía escucharla quejarse. Cuando me detuve en un semáforo, Noa se inclinó y aunque predije lo que sucedería no fui demasiado rápida y ella terminó vomitando sobre el suelo del auto.

—Genial.— mi día no podía ir mejor.

Odiaba los hospitales, me recordaban a cosas que me hubiera gustado no haber vivido. En esos momentos, no me molestaba estar en un hospital sino el hecho de haberme encontrado con mi hermano y mi sobrino allí.  
Alice nos atendió rápido, no me pidió explicaciones acerca de Noa, simplemente le dije que la estaba cuidando.

—Bella…—me habló— Noa tiene una intoxicación, ¿qué comió?— Diablos. No sabía qué mierda había comido en mi ausencia.

—Ehh… pizza.— recordé que Jess se había quejado por eso hoy.

—Bien, te explicaré— sonrió— lo mejor será que ella coma verduras y comida saludable, sé que no eres de las que cocina, Bells, pero vamos… se te da bien cocinar. Aprovecha eso y dale algo saludable.

—Sí, eso haré.— suspiré— ¿Va a estar bien, no?

—Sí, le di algo para la fiebre. Mi recomendación es que la dejes aquí por un rato, moverla demasiado puede hacerle mal.

—No puedo, Alice. Tengo que ver a Alec y…

—Puedes dejarla aquí, puedo cuidarla.— aunque su sugerencia era tentadora, no lo creía conveniente. Noa podía ser un pequeño diablo, pero me negaba a dejarla sola.

—Gracias, Alice. Pero ya hiciste suficiente. Te llamaré luego, gracias— sonreí y tomé a Noa en brazos, entre sueños ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos como koala.

—No dudes en llamarme por si algo pasa.— fue lo último que dijo antes de que yo saliera con la niña del consultorio, saludé a Emmett y a Ian y me fui con Noa. Mi celular vibraba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y no necesitaba verlo para saber de quién se trataba. Alec iba a matarme.

—Mami... — Noa tiritó por la fiebre apretándose más a mi cuerpo. Me asusté al escuchar su voz, pero supe que por ahora, lo que quedaba del día, mi atención debía estar en ella.

* * *

 **Buenas! Nos estamos acercando a Kay, pasito a pasito. ¿Cómo irán las cosas para Emmett sin Rose ahora? Lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos. Díganme qué les pareció, hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Pov Emmett**

Bella soltó la bolsa de la evidencia sobre su escritorio. Tenía ojeras en los ojos, al parecer llevaba rato sin dormir bien.  
Agarré la bolsa con duda y miedo. Se trataba de una campera pequeña color rosa.

— ¿Es de ella?— preguntó. Yo continué dándole vueltas a la bolsa buscando detalles. Rosalie no tardaría mucho en deducirlo.

— Sí, creo que si.

— ¿Crees?— suspiró tomando asiento— Emmett, ¿la campera es o no es de Kay?

— No lo sé Bella, creo que sí. Quiero creer que si.

— ¿Alice lo sabría?— se cruzó de piernas, asentí con la cabeza— Llámala.

Agarré el teléfono y llamé a Alice esperando no molestarla o interrumpirla de su trabajo. Para mi sorpresa, cuando contestó se la escuchaba dormida.

— Ella vendrá en un rato.— le informé a Bella una vez corté la llamada.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?— preguntó de repente.

— Dime

— ¿Puedes buscar a Noa y cuidarla hasta mañana? Necesito hablar con Alec.

— ¿No habías terminado con él?— pregunté soltando la bolsa en el escritorio.

—No. Vamos a casarnos, por si no lo sabías.

— ¿Y Noa?— la miré.

— ¿Noa qué?

—¿Qué pasará con ella cuando te cases?

—humm…

— O sea que no la incluyes en tu matrimonio.

—Emmett, Noa está a mi cuidado. Y no está bien que una niña sea parte de una pareja de recién casados. ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo de todas formas?— negó con la cabeza— No voy a hablarte de mi vida. — asentí dando la conversación por finalizada.

Alice llegó media hora más tarde, se la veía pálida y muy cansada. Se había sentado a examinar la bolsa con la campera, no le dio muchas vueltas para responder.

—Si. Es su campera.— dijo Alice soltando la bolsa nuevamente en el escritorio. Bella la observaba desde su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

—Bien.— Bella asintió. Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Al?— pregunté.

— ¿Kay no desapareció en verano?

Miré a Bella y luego a Alice nuevamente. Si eso era cierto, ¿cómo era posible que apareciera su campera?

—Sí, bien…— suspiró Bella— Esperen un momento.— se pasó una mano por el cabello y salió de la oficina. Me quedé con Alice en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Emmett…— habló Alice, me giré para mirarla y ella me estaba mirando también.— Tengo miedo… ¿Qué significa ésto? ¿Por qué aparece la campera de Kay cuando ni siquiera la estaba usando ese día?— se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?— intenté acercarme en caso que necesitara ayuda pero ella sólo me mantuvo alejado levantando un brazo.

—Estoy bien.— suspiró.

Bella entró nuevamente seguida por Jessica, ésta última con una botella de agua en sus manos.

—Bella me contó lo que pasó…—empezó Jessica.

—Espera.— Bella la detuvo— Emmett, ¿dónde estabas el día que ocurrió la desaparición?

—¿De qué se trata esto, Bella? Ya contesté a eso antes. Estaba en el trabajo, con Jasper.

—¿Qué insinúas?— preguntó Alice.

—Si Kayla no tenía puesta la campera, alguien cercano o con acceso a la casa debió haber entrado para buscar cosas pertenecientes a ella. Y dado que tú ni Rosalie han presentado queja sobre desaparición de las pertenencias de Kay…

—¿Sospechan de nosotros? ¿Estás de broma?— ya estaba alterado. El sorbido de Jessica al sorbete de la botella de agua rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

—¿Dónde está Rosalie, Emmett?— preguntó Bella. Miré a Alice aún confundido.

—No lo sé. Ella decidió tomarse un tiempo, ambos la estábamos pasando muy mal así que la dejé irse. Rosalie no tiene nada que ver, ¿crees que ella estaría así? Ella no es capaz de hacer algo así, Bella.

—Las madres son increíbles mintiendo.— susurró Jessica. La fulminé con la mirada para que se callara.

—Toma, anota su número.— pidió Bella tendiendome una libreta y una lapicera para escribir el número de mi esposa. Hice lo que me pidió sintiéndolo completamente innecesario.

—No puedo creerlo.— dije devolviéndole la libreta. Bella arrancó la hoja y se la dió a Jessica.

—Llámala y pídele detalles.— suspiró. Jessica asintió y salió con la hoja cerrando la puerta.

—¿Y ahora qué?— pregunté.

—Esperar respuestas. De ser necesario mandaré a que busquen a Rosalie. Perdón Emmett, pero es mi trabajo.

—Tengo que volver a mi casa.— habló Alice poniéndose de pie.

—Alto ahí.— la frenó Bella— También eres sospechosa.

—¿Sospechosa de qué, Isabella? Rosalie es mi mejor amiga, tú lo eras también ¿recuerdas? Ah claro, elegiste dr…

—No te atrevas, duende.— Bella ya la miraba furiosa.

—Hey, tranquilas. No es momento de pelear.

—Ella empezó.

—Bueno, si quieres saber, cosa que ya te contesté hace meses… Yo estuve con Rosalie antes de que ella fuera al parque con los niños y luego fui a trabajar. Incluso tienes la prueba de que entré al hospital y que salí luego de la llamada de Rose.— contestó Alice— Y necesito ir al baño.— su rostro se estaba poniendo verde.

—Déjala ir, Bells. Confío en que Alice no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Ve.— Alice salió corriendo más o menos— Y no te creas Emmett, todos tienen algo que ver.

—¿Tú también?— pregunté. Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos.—Sospechas de mis amigos, de mi esposa. ¿Por qué no debería sospechar de ti?

—De acuerdo, entiendo tu punto. Lo siento. ¿Qué ganaría yo o Rosalie secuestrando a Kay? Lo pienso y…— negó con la cabeza— No me da la cabeza.

—Está bien, Bella. Es que todo este asunto es…

—Confuso, lo sé.— se llevó las manos a la cara, pasándolas por el cabello después— Jess está tardando.

—Rosalie no va a quedarse callada, la están acusando.

—No exactamente. Hagamos una cosa, vuelve a tu casa, al trabajo o donde sea que estabas antes que te llame. Si recibo alguna otra novedad te llamo, ¿está bien?

—Esperaré a Alice y nos iremos.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Noa está aquí?

—Sí, iré a buscarla.— se levantó de su asiento y salió a buscar a la niña. Observé los papeles que Bella tenía en su escritorio, era bastante ordenada. Bella en el trabajo era completamente diferente a la Bella que conocía como hermana. Charlie tenía razón en decir que éste puesto la cambiaría.

Alice regresó y volvió a sentarse, buscó un pañuelo en su bolso y se lo pasó por la frente.

—Te ves mal.

—Sí, no fui a trabajar hoy por esto. No es mi día.

—Te llevo a tu casa.— Alice sonríe.

—Si no es problema.

La puerta se abre nuevamente, Bella entra con Noa y Jessica siguiéndola. La niña tiene su abrigo y se la ve dormida, mejillas rosadas y podría decirse que la marca de la almohada en la cara. Muy adorable.

—Rosalie no respondió— dijo Jessica, Bella la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Era de esperarse.— dije poniéndome de pie, Alice me imitó.

—Portate bien con el tío Emmett, ¿de acuerdo?— le hablaba Bella a Noa. Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—¿Tío?— me reí— ¿No era tu hermana?— Bella, que se había puesto a la altura de la niña se puso de pie nuevamente.

—Eh… sí, bueno. No importa, Emmett. Cuídala, ¿si?

—Seguro.—me reí— ¿Vamos Noa?— la niña asintió y caminó hasta mi lado.

—Te ves mucho mejor— le dijo Alice, acariciando su mejilla. Noa sonrió y agarró mi mano ocultándose.

—¿Ya se conocían?— pregunté.

—Bella la llevó a mi consultorio el otro día, tenía mucha fiebre.

Nos despedimos de Jessica y Bella y llevé a Alice al auto. Nos quedamos en silencio, Noa en el asiento trasero aún algo adormilada como para hacer alguna travesura.

—Sabes, Emmett— empezó Alice, llevándose el cabello detrás de la oreja con una mano— Todo este tema… bueno, no me malinterpretes pero, si Rosalie se fue para dejarlo ir, ¿tú no deberías hacerlo también?—la miré un momento y volví la vista al frente, arrancando el motor.

—Lo que sucede, Al, es que Kay es nuestra hija. Renunciar a ella es lo último que haremos, además Rose no se fue para dejar el hecho atrás, se fue porque si se quedaba iba a enloquecer. Yo espero…—suspiré— Sólo quiero que regrese, seguir cuidando de nuestro hijo, tal vez mudarnos… de ser necesario. Pero vayamos a donde vayamos, Kay va a seguirnos siempre.

Alice asintió y la vi secarse una lágrima que había escapado de su ojo imprevisiblemente.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Perdón, estoy sensible. Y tienes razón, Kay siempre estará presente.

Encendí la radio para que la música pusiera algo de onda al ambiente y llevé a Alice a su casa, pasé por el supermercado con Noa antes de ir a casa ya que necesitaba algunos víveres para la cena y demás.

—¿Así está bien Emmett?— Noa llamó mi atención mostrándome los tomates que había metido en la bolsa.

—Muy bien, nena— le sonreí y agarré la bolsa que debía de ser pesada para ella.

—Podemos llevar espinaca?— mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su pregunta, cuánto desearía yo por que mi hijo me pidiera llevar espinaca.

—¿Te gusta la espinaca, Noa?—ella asintió sonriendo.

—¿Emmett?— me volteé hacia la procedencia de la voz. No la reconocía. Alta, rubia, delgada,bonitos ojos…

—¿Kate?— sonreí sorprendido.

—La misma—sonrió también—¿No te acuerdas de mi?

—Cómo no acordarme—me reí— es que estás irreconocible

—El tiempo pasa, querido.— se agachó a la altura de Noa, quien se escondía detrás de mis piernas— ¿y quién es esta lindura?—Noa sonrió con timidez.

—Noa. La estoy cuidando.

—Es adorable.— se puso de pie de nuevo— Qué casualidad encontrarnos en el supermercado, ¿no crees?

—Si, bastante. Tengo que buscar a mi hijo de la escuela, ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo.

—El gusto es mío. Me alegra verte bien.— sonrió— Nos vemos— dio media vuelta y se fue. Noa empezó a tirar de mis pantalones llamando mi atención.

—¿Quién era ella?

—Una vieja amiga.—aún estaba en shock por verla de nuevo.

—¡Emmett!— miré a la pequeña criatura que se situaba a mi lado y me tendía los brazos, acto seguido la alcé dándole el gusto.

—¿Estás cansada pequeña?— Noa se abrazó a mi mientras yo movía el carrito de compras.

Buscamos a Ian del colegio y luego los llevé a merendar cerca del parque, sin perderlos de vista deje que jueguen un rato. Mi cabeza era un lío y me gustaba que los niños se llevaran bien, así tenía un tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que pasaba en mi cabeza.  
Una de las cosas, claro estaba, era lo mucho que extrañaba a Rose. Esperaba tener alguna noticia de ella pronto. Le había dado su tiempo, respeté su escape y silencio pero ella sabía que no aguantaría mucho sin saber de ella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Ian preguntaba por ella todos los días y ya no encontraba cómo explicarle o qué decirle.  
Ian, ese era otro tema. Era mi hijo y no encontraba la manera de conectar con él estos días. Nos llevábamos bien, lo llevaba a la escuela, a sus clases de fútbol, sabía de sus gustos pero sentía que había una barrera entre nosotros, algo que impedía que me acercara a él para saber qué le pasaba. Incluso me habían llamado de la escuela para hablar con la psicopedagoga, aunque Ian no hablara conmigo sabía que la desaparición de su hermana era un tema delicado para él.  
Y un nuevo tema… Kate. Lo último que supe de ella era que se cambió de escuela cuando Edward la rechazó por Bella. Me preguntaba qué la traía por acá de nuevo.  
Noa era otro tema. No entendía cómo mi madre pudo dejar a una niña al cuidado de Bella. Lo que menos entendía era cómo pudo ocultarla de nosotros tanto tiempo, eso y que Charlie sea su cómplice, siendo policía me impresionaba que estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

—Papá, ¿volvemos a casa?— Ian estaba bañado en sudor, Noa a su lado, trataba de arreglarse la coleta de su cabello ya despeinado.

—¿Se cansaron?—sonreí— Ian, ¿dónde está tu campera? Hace frío hijo.

—Es que tenía calor, voy a buscarla— no me dio tiempo a contestar ya que salió disparado a buscar su abrigo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— atraje a Noa y la ayudé con su cabello, estaba bastante enredado.— Mmm… lo arreglaremos en casa, ¿está bien?

—Sí, tío Emm, gracias— sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla. Rosalie o Bella deberían de saber manejar el cabello de una niña mejor que yo. Con Kay era distinto. La peinaba después de su baño y luego se le armaban rizos que sólo Rose sabía manejar.  
Fuimos a casa y mientras mandaba a Ian a bañarse le mandé un mensaje a Bella. La maldita de mi hermana ni siquiera me dejó en visto. Suspiré de frustración y decidí llamarla. Está bien, yo iba a cuidar de la niña, pero no tenía ropa para ella en casa y ella necesitaba un baño.  
Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza y me sentí tan estúpido por no haberlo hecho antes. Incluso cuando la vi en el funeral, no llegué a preguntarle por Noa. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de mi madre, ella iba a darme respuestas.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Bella**

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, era regresar a casa después de un largo día duro de trabajo. Se sentía la gloria misma.Últimamente ése no era el caso ya que regresaba a casa con una niña de siete años que no hacía más que arruinar cada uno de mis planes.  
Suspiré soltando todos los nervios y energía negativa mientras insertaba la llave en el picaporte de mi departamento. Sabía lo que me esperaba y no me sorprendí cuando abrí la puerta y encontré a Alec en el desayunador con una copa de vino.

—Hola…—sonreí apenas. Dejé mi cartera en la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta y caminé hasta su lado quitándome el abrigo.— ¿Me esperas hace mucho?

—Media hora tal vez.—sonrió atrayéndome por la cintura, besé su mejilla y tomé asiento a su lado.

—Lo siento.—agarré su copa y le di un sorbo haciendo mala cara, nunca me gustó el vino y aún así me forzaba a tomarlo.  
Alec suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello, aún tenía el traje puesto.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Bella? ¿Qué somos?— lo miré sorprendida volviendo a dejar la copa en la mesa.

—¿Qué?—me reí— Estamos comprometidos, ¿no?— Alec no sonreía, se rascó la barbilla y me miró seriamente.

—Últimamente ya ni nos vemos. Trabajas horas extra, apenas y contestas mis llamadas y ni hablar de los mensajes...— se puso de pie— entiendo la desaparición de tu sobrina y que quieras estar en el caso las veinticuatro horas, y la llegada de esa niña… incluso yo tuve que hacer de niñero

—Noa…— me llevé las manos a la cabeza, la había olvidado por completo, Emmett iba a matarme.

—De eso hablo.— señaló Alec poniéndose de pie— Te amo. Pero en estos momentos no estás para mantener una relación.

—Si me amaras no dirías eso.— sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Esto no podía estar pasando— Alec…— él se acercó y presionó sus labios en los míos.

—Tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte, yo estaré esperando.—sonrió con pena y tomó mis manos con las suyas, sentí como dejaba algo en ellas, al fijarme pude ver la cajita de compromiso en mis manos. Alec soltó mis manos y se apartó de mi lado.

—No hagas esto, por favor…

—Ya lo hice, Bella. Nos vemos.— dejó las llaves en el desayunador junto a mí, caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Me quedé de pie estática, mirando por donde había salido mi prometido… o ex prometido. No podía pasarme esto, no de nuevo. Apenas fui consciente de las lágrimas y el sollozo ahogado que estaba soltando.  
No éramos la pareja perfecta, ambos nos conocimos de casualidad e hicimos que nuestra relación resultara. Tal vez fue algo demasiado forzado, pero lo quería. Yo necesitaba querer a alguien y Alec apareció en el momento justo. Sin él mi mundo volvía a caerse abajo. Mis manos temblaban y era incapaz de controlar el llanto. Me apoyé con los codos en el desayunador llorando a todo pulmón y terminando por beberme el resto de vino de la copa donde Alec había estado bebiendo minutos atrás. Me sentía una idiota por estar llorando por una relación que se terminó. Ésto sólo demostraba que en este mundo no podría estar nunca con nadie, me prometí no arruinarlo con Alec y aquí estaba. Perfecto, Bella.  
En un movimiento arrojé la copa contra la pared, desahogándome, siguiendo por el florero que estaba en una punta de la mesa. Mi celular había sonado pero no quise ver de quién se trataba. Odiaba al mundo en estos momentos, quería desaparecer o bien hacer desaparecer todo lo que había hecho que mi relación fracasara.  
Me limpié la cara con un pañuelo y agarré las llaves para volver a salir de mi casa. Subí al auto, encendí la radio y arranqué hacia la casa de mi madre. Si ella no me llamaba tal vez ésto nunca hubiera pasado.  
Estacioné frente a su casa, no era un barrio privado pero mis padres habían podido darse el gusto de tener la casa de sus sueños, en realidad Renee era la que soñaba con esa casa.  
Bajé del auto y caminé hasta el porche, subí las escaleras y toqué el timbre reiteradas veces de forma desesperada, lo haría hasta que mi madre abriera la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!— escuché su grito desde el interior. Hasta ese momento no había notado el frío ni que me olvidé la campera en mi casa. Solía ser muy impulsiva.

—¡Bella!— gritó ella al verme una vez que abrió la puerta. Mantuvo la seriedad al ver la cara de pocos amigos que yo debía tener.

—Quiero devolverte a Noa. Quiero que ella regrese contigo.

—Bella…

—Ni siquiera me has llamado para ver cómo estaba. Me la has dejado como una bolsa de papas. No sé nada de ella, mamá y ella no hace más que arruinar mi vida.

—Te prohibo hablar así de la niña en mi casa. — se hizo a un lado en la puerta para dejarme pasar. Entré quedandome cruzada de brazos cerca de la puerta.

—No hago más que decirte la verdad.— estaba conteniendo el llanto y el peso en mi garganta se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado. Quería que Renee diga "sí" y así poder irme de una vez.— Mamá, Noa te extraña. A tí te considera su madre, eres tú quien siempre la ha llevado de aquí para allá, yo no. Estando conmigo lo único que ha logrado es arruinar mi compromiso. Quiero que vuelva contigo, es lo mejor para todos.

—Bella…—suspiró— Noa sabe que no soy su madre. Y ¿cómo es eso de que arruinó tu compromiso?—se cruzó de brazos luego de arreglarse el cabello.

—Alec terminó conmigo. Por la desaparición de Kay, por Noa… porque ya no tengo tiempo para él, lo cual es verdad pero no quería que sea así.— tragué en seco, sintiendo como mis ojos derramaban lágrimas perdiendo la batalla. Renee se acercó a mí pero me aparté, lo que menos quería era un abrazo de su parte.— Voy a estar bien— me sequé las lágrimas— ¿Noa sabe que no eres su madre?

—Siempre me dolió la mentira. Desde que tuvo uso de razón, se lo expliqué. No te preocupes, cumplí con no decirle quién era su madre. Ella me llama así por cuestión de comodidad, además de ser lo más cercano a una madre que ha tenido. Por favor, Bella, soy su abuela, ¿no es lo más lógico?— dijo ésto último mirando mi expresión de desapruebo. Suspiré.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Isabella— Dios cómo odiaba que me llamara así— Lo que pasó en ese entonces… tú estabas muy mal cariño, ahora sin Charlie… creo que es mejor que Noa sepa la verdad. Las cosas cambiaron, creo que podrías ser buena madre par...

—¡NO!— grité tapándome los oídos— ¡Tu no sabes nada!— traté de calmarme, pero el sólo recordar mi estado hace ocho años me volvía loca.— Sólo… Noa tiene que volver contigo.

—Pues eso no pasará. Me iré a Italia en un mes y no voy a llevar a una niña conmigo. Lo siento, pero hasta aquí he llegado con tus mentiras. Es hora que pagues por tus errores. Y es lo mejor para Noa.

—Tú decidiste apartarme en primer lugar porque era lo mejor para ella.— Di media vuelta, abrí y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas saliendo con bronca. "Es hora que pagues por tus errores. Y es lo mejor para Noa." Eso era exactamente lo que dijo cuando ella nació.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **Hola! Perdón por la demora, estoy con exámenes nuevamente y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir y subir el capítulo. Les cuento que estaré actualizando esta historia semana de por medio, así estoy mas tranquila y no me presiono para escribir. AL menos hasta tener vacaciones. Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Emmett**

Renee no contestaba las llamadas. Era la tercera vez que le marcaba y me daba directo el contestador. Qué conveniente, pensé. Comencé a llamar a Bella ya que ella ni me leía los mensajes y nada. Empecé a jalarme el cabello de desesperación. Guardé el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y fui a ver cómo estaba la niña.  
Aún con el cabello alborotado, estaba tranquila sentada en el sofá, de lo más cómoda posible mirando la televisión. Observandola con más atención vi que movía los labios, miré al televisor notando que estaba en MTV y pasaban un tema de los Backstreets boy muy conocido y sonreí.  
Caminé hasta poder sentarme a su lado, ignorando el hecho de que ella tenía ambos pies aún con los zapatos sobre el sofá, Rosalie ya la hubiera retado por eso. Me senté con ella y le sonreí.

—¿Te gustan los Backstreet boys, Noey?— pregunté diciéndole un pequeño apodo que se me había ocurrido. Ella no dejó de cantar, asintió y fue levantando la voz a medida que se paraba y comenzaba a saltar en el sofá. Me reí y la atraje con mis brazos para evitar que siga saltando.

—¿Bella te los hizo escuchar?— a mi hermana le encantaban esos chicos. Había ido a todos los conciertos de ellos en su adolescencia, incluso yo la acompañé a algunos.

—Nop. ¡Me gustan! ¿A Bella le gustan también?— la senté en mis piernas y acaricié su mejilla.

—¿En serio?— me reí— Bella los ama.— Sus ojos se abrieron aún más asombrados y su boca formó una pequeña "o".

—¡Hay que invitarla a cantar con nosotros!

—Cuando vayas a casa con ella puedes decirle, tiene todos los discos.— me arrepentí de decir aquello cuando un grito agudo salió de lo profundo de su pecho y se apartó de mí para correr por todos lados. Vaya fuerza la de sus pequeños pulmones.

—Emmett..— luego de dar varios saltos y calmarse volvió hacia mí.

—¿Si?

—¿Cuándo vendrá Bella por mí?

—Cuando conteste mis llamados— me puse de pie al ver que Ian había salido del baño ya vestido y con el cabello húmedo.

—Pero vendrá, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, preciosa— sonreí— Jueguen un rato en lo que preparo la comida ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos niños corrieron a la habitación de Ian y pude escuchar cómo discutían acerca de qué jugar primero.  
Miré mi celular y aún no tenía ninguna llamada de Bella o mi madre, aunque ahora sólo me preocupaba que la primera conteste.

No era demasiado el tiempo que pasé cocinando las patitas de espinaca, sólo necesitaba estar al pendiente para que el aceite no salpicara por todas partes. Escuché un golpe fuerte contra el suelo y corrí a mirar qué pasaba.

—¿Ian?— pregunté apenas entré en la habitación. Ian y Noa estaban apuntándose con las pistolas de pintura que, para mi desgracia, estaban cargadas y no dejaban de reír entre ellos.  
La mesa de juegos había sido volcada y Noa intentaba esconderse detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?— pregunté observando las paredes, los cuadros e incluso el acolchado de la cama de Ian estaban cubiertos por salpicones de pintura.— ¡IAN MCCARTY!

Ian quedó congelado en donde estaba, aún con la pistola en sus manos, escuché como Noa seguía riendo en su escondite y negué con la cabeza, esa niña era un pequeño terremoto.

—Dejen la pistola ahora mismo. Ambos. — los niños obedecieron, dejaron las pistolas en donde estaban y caminaron hacia mí, Ian se negaba a mirarme— Lávense las manos y vayan a la mesa, luego limpiarán todo esto.

—Emmett, ¿estás enojado?— preguntó Noa, sus ojos estaban brillosos. Me agaché para estar a su altura.

—Un poco, pero sólo por todo el enchastre que han hecho. Ve a lavarte las manos— le sonreí como pude y me puse de pie de nuevo. Caminé hasta la cocina y preparé los platos de los niños con un poco de jugo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y tenía las manos ocupadas como para contestar, era el teléfono de línea así que debía de ser algo importante. No llegué a responder luego de los cuatro timbrazos, pero volvió a sonar a los pocos minutos.  
Ian corrió a responder sin darme tiempo a evitarlo.

—Hola— contestó sonriendo. Me acerqué a pedirle el teléfono pero me detuve a los pocos pasos cuando Ian volvió a hablar:— ¿Mamá? ¡Mami llamaste!

Rosalie estaba al teléfono. Era ella quien había llamado. Era ella, Rosalie. Mi esposa.

Me tomó varios segundos volver a reaccionar y dar los pasos necesarios para llegar donde mi hijo, él estaba entusiasmado hablando con su madre, preguntando cómo estaba, cuando volvería y demás cosas. Le hice una seña para que me diera el teléfono cuando sentí el momentáneo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—Ma, papá quiere hablar contigo. Yo también te amo— sonrió y me dió el teléfono.

—Rose— apenas pude decir aquello sin trabarme. Un nudo se había formado en mi garganta y ni había sido hasta ese momento que caí en la cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos y cuánto me hacía falta.

— _Emm, cielo.—_ sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—Cariño, ¿cómo estás?— le dí una mirada a Ian para verificar que no estuviera escuchando a escondidas, al verlo jugar con Noa dejé de preocuparme— ¿Tienes idea de cuándo volverás?

— _Aún no. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Veo que estás cuidando bien de nuestro principito._

—Eso intento.— sonreí— Rose…

— _Dime.._

—Te extraño.

— _Yo también oso. Muchísimo._

—No tienes idea… Entonces vuelve, Rose.

— _No puedo, Emm, lo siento. Aún no puedo._

— Sigamos adelante juntos, mi amor por favor.— el estruendo del plato al chocar contra el piso y romperse en mil pedazos me hizo voltear la mirada.— Ian, Noa, apártense de ahí— les ordené. Noa se había sentado y comenzó a llorar, Ian se sentó a su lado y comenzó a inspeccionarla, algo que siempre hacía con su hermana cuando se lastimaba, la cuidaba. Verlo hacer eso de nuevo con Noa hacía que se me explote el corazón.

—¿ _Emmett?—_ Rosalie estaba angustiada, y seguro había escuchado el ruido del plato como yo. Ahora estaba preocupada.

—Llámame luego, tengo una emergencia con los niños.

— _¿Niños? ¿Quién es Noa? Emmett…_

—Tranquila, osita. Estoy cuidandola. Luego hablamos..— colgué la llamada. Me dolía hacerlo pero los niños dependían de mí más que una llamada.

Me acerqué rápido donde estaban los niños, miré con atención a Noa descubriendo el motivo de su incontrolable llanto. Agarré la escoba corriendo los trozos del plato a un lado para evitar más accidentes y le pedí a Ian que fuera a buscar los primeros auxilios que siempre teníamos a mano.  
Con cuidado tomé a Noa en brazos para llevarla al sofá y poder examinarla mejor, pero ella protestaba y se alejaba, no quería que la toque.

—Nena, tranquila, quiero ver la herida por favor.— mi miedo era que tuviera algún vidrio incrustado en la piel o algo parecido, así como también que sangrara demasiado determinando la profundidad de la herida.

—¡Quiero a Bella!— gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían y me dio una buena patada que llegué evitar a tiempo. Ian apareció con los primeros auxilios y agarré los elementos que me servirían para curarla.

—Noey, por favor voy a lastimarte…

—Me duele— aún con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sin dejar de llorar, se había hecho un ovillo en la esquina del sofá, no había caso. Cuidadosamente tomé su mano, viendo el corte en su brazo, era grande y no entendía cómo se lo había hecho.

—Ian, llama a Alice por favor. Pregúntale si puede venir un momento.

—Sí, papá— respondió corriendo a buscar el teléfono.

—¿Te duele?— pregunté a Noa mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre, quería evitar que la sangre manchara el sillón.

—Sí— respondió apartando su brazo nuevamente.

—Diablos…—suspiré de frustración, ella no iba a dejarme curarla.

Alice llegó bastante rápido, no sé bien qué le dijo mi hijo en el teléfono pero Jasper la había traído como un rayo.

— Sólo fue un susto.— sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Noa, había limpiado y vendado la herida en sólo minutos. Noa ya la conocía y Alice la había atendido antes así que tenía más confianza que conmigo.—Estás bien ahora, ¿no corazón?— Noa secó sus lágrimas y se abrazó a Alice, quien sorprendida correspondió al abrazo con otro.

Ian estaba con Jasper, ambos habían ido a comprar helado y ahora lo servían en cuatro copitas de postre.

—Quiero a Bella.— susurró. Alice me miró con la misma pregunta que yo me hacía, ¿dónde estaba Bella?

—No te preocupes, Noa, vas a estar con Bella.— Alice besó la coronilla de la niña y se levantó del sofá, dándome una seña para que la siguiera.

—Aún no contestó los mensajes y la llamo pero me da el contestador…

—Emmett, llévala con Bella. Sabes donde vive.

—Bella va a odiarme si caigo de imprevisto en su casa, además ¿qué pasa si no está ahí?

—Que se joda por dejarte a la niña y no responder al teléfono. Tienes que llevar a Noa con ella, sino la niña será un caos toda la noche. Y si Bella no está…—resopló— yo puedo cuidarla.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, Emm. Además, ya viste cómo se tranquilizó al verme.— asentí. Lo más seguro es que esté en su departamento bajándose una botella de vino.

Preparé a Noa para llevarla, la niña era demasiado dramática con respecto a la herida, Alice tuvo que ayudarme a ponerle su abrigo y sus zapatos. Traté de no reírme recordando las veces que Bella y yo caímos de la bicicleta o patines y ella era igual de dramática que Noa por un simple rasguño.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste, Noey?—pregunté mientras íbamos en el auto, Noa no apartaba la mirada de la ventana.

—Fue Ian.— respondió volteando la mirada para verme. Tenía que ser un chiste. Mi hijo no le haría algo así, de hecho fue quien más se preocupó por ella y por saber qué pasaba. Tendría que hablar con él después.

Estacioné frente al departamento de Bella y bajé con Noa, ambos caminamos dentro del edificio donde el tipo de seguridad nos dejó pasar ya que me conocía de antes.

—¡Casa!—gritó Noa soltando mi mano una vez que bajamos del ascensor, comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta parar frente a la puerta del departamento de Bella.

—Espera un momento terremoto.— toqué el timbre una vez y esperé. Volví a tocar y se me hizo escuchar un grito desde adentro que decía "ya voy".

—¿Tú también lo escuchaste?—pregunté a Noa.

—Sí. ¡Es Bella!—chilló dando un brinco.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a la Bella que me había imaginado pero sin la copa de vino. Tenía el rostro cansado, la ropa bastante arrugada y el cabello algo alborotado.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?— pregunté.

—¿Algún problema con eso? No he tenido un buen día, lo siento.

—Pues contestar algún mensaje no habría estado mal… ¿Sabes siquiera qué hora es? — ella se rascó la cabeza y sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, le echó una mirada tapándose la boca con la otra mano el bostezo.

—Diablos, lo siento. En serio.—guardó el celular y talló sus ojos intentando despertarse un poco más.

—¡Bella!— Noa llamó su atención, alzando sus brazos hacia ella. Bella sonrió y la atrajo hacia ella en un pequeño abrazo.

—Hola, bichito. ¿Me extrañaste?—levantó la mirada hacia mí— Lo siento Emmett, de verdad. No sé cómo compensarte...

—No hace falta. No te preocupes, pero que no pase otra vez, estaba muy angustiada— refiriéndome a Noa. Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Está bien, gracias por traerla.—sonrió— Estás toda sucia bichito, vamos a darte un baño— alzó a Noa y la niña recostó su cabeza en la base de su cuello.

—No es por nada… Oye, se lastimó. No sé bien qué pasó todavía, pero ten cuidado.— Bella asintió.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarla. Nos vemos, Emmett.

—Nos vemos Bells.—sonreí en respuesta y me marché de allí. Tenía que hablar con ella en algún momento, pero lastimosamente ahora no era el momento. Tal vez Renee me daría las respuestas que necesitaba, pero quería escucharlas de Bella primero.

Llegué a casa cansado y con frío, no veía la hora de cobijarme en la cama. Apenas abrí la puerta me recibió Ian dando gritos inentendibles y saltando a mi alrededor, miré a Alice quien sonreía y a Jasper que no dejaba de reír por la reacción de mi hijo.

—¡Papá, Alice está embarazada!—mi sonrisa se amplió mucho más y corrí a felicitarlos. Estaba muy feliz por ellos, ese bebé nos traería alegría a todos. Esperaba que Rosalie volviera pronto para poder comentarle la noticia. Tener aquel pensamiento me puso algo triste, pero no dejé que eso arruinara el momento.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **Hola! Rosalie llamó! Esperemos que vuelva pronto, ustedes qué dicen? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, dejenme comentarios si quieren. Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9  
**

 **Emmett**

Luego que Alice y Jasper se fueran, hice que Ian se cepillara los dientes y se pusiera el pijama. Le serví un vaso de leche y lo acompañé a acostarse.

—Hey, campeón. ¿La pasaste bien hoy? — pregunté acariciando su cabello mientras se bebía su leche.

—Sí, papá. Noa es cool— sonrió. Limpié con una servilleta el bigote de leche que se había marcado en su boca y sonreí también.

—Te cae bien, ¿no es así?— Ian asintió— ¿Qué pasó exactamente, campeón?— Ian se encogió de hombros— puedes decirme… no voy a retarte.

—Ella quería mi plato. No se lo quise dar así que empezamos a pelear porque ella insistía. Yo no le hice nada, papi— sus ojos se pusieron brillantes. Le quité el vaso de leche de sus manos y lo atraje en un abrazo.

—Se que no lo hiciste, campeón. Tranquilo. Hijo cuando pasan estas cosas tienes que decirme.

—Pero mamá y tú siempre quieren que trate bien a mis amigos cuando vienen.

—Lo sé. Pero recuerda que esta es tu casa y nadie puede hacerte sentir mal en tu casa, ¿está bien?— Ian asintió y yo besé su cabeza— Descansa, hijo.— lo cubrí con las mantas y me paré para dejar encendido el espanta cuco con la puerta entreabierta.

—Papi…

—¿Humm?— lo miré antes de apagar la luz.

—Te quiero— sonrió.

—Yo tambien te quiero, campeón.— apagué la luz y salí de su habitación.

Al día siguiente, después de salir del trabajo y buscar a Ian de la escuela me puse a ordenar un poco la casa, estaba todo bastante fuera de lugar y eso se debía a que no no estábamos mucho en casa además de que faltaba Rose que era quien mantenía todo en orden.

—¿Ian, cuántas veces te dije que no dejes las medias tiradas en la alfombra?— mi hijo tenía la mala costumbre de que al llegar, además de sacarse los zapatos, sacarse las medias.

—Lo siento papá, luego las junto…— le eché una mirada, el niño no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla. Estaba concentrado en el juego de la consola, ese "luego" jamás pasaría.

—Luego no, ahora. Además ya se te pasó la hora de juego.

—¡Papá!— chilló. No discutí más con él. Ian refunfuñó pero terminó por levantarse y juntar sus medias, después de todo era lo único que le había pedido.  
Lo ayudé con su tarea aunque él pudo hacerla solo, mientras lo observaba pensé en Kay. Mi hermosa princesa… era tan pequeña. ¿Aún me recordaría? ¿Recordaría a su madre? ¿A su hermano? Para mí, en mi interior, sabía que ella estaba viva. Una parte de mí se negaba a creer que tal vez ella ya no esté entre nosotros, pero yo seguía con la esperanza viva. No habían dejado de buscarla y no lo harían hasta que Rose o yo lo decidamos.

—Papá…— Ian llamó mi atención.

—¿Si?

—Terminé. ¿Estabas pensando en mi hermana, verdad?— tragué en seco, apartando cualquier dolor que se refleje en mi rostro.

—Si…—admití.

—¿Crees que ella volverá?— me llevé una mano a mi cabello, no sabía qué responderle. Una cosa es decirle que "sí" a un adulto, otra es decírselo a un niño de ocho años, que seguro luego de lo que responda va a seguir con mas preguntas como "¿cuándo?" y "¿por qué?"

El sonido del timbre fue mi salvación, acaricié la cabeza de mi hijo pidiéndole que guardara sus cosas de la escuela y fui a atender la puerta.

—¿Jessica?— me sorprendía que Jessica Stanley esté en la puerta de mi casa. La última vez que estuvo aquí fue… No quería recordar ese momento.

—Hola…—carraspeó con la garganta, parecía nerviosa— Yo, estemm… Traje a Noa, Bella me dijo que la traiga, que luego la buscaría.— miré hacia abajo, encontrándome con Noa.

—No tengo problema en cuidarla, pero tampoco soy una guardería

—No lo discuto. Bueno, yo sólo sigo sus órdenes.—sonrió— Adiós Noa— pasó su mano por la cabeza de la niña, apenas acariciándola— Adiós Emmett.— dio media vuelta y se fue.

Como tenía la tarde libre y estaba a cargo a dos niños, se me ocurrió sacar a los niños a un paseo. Hice que Ian se ponga su abrigo y luego los llevé al muelle.

Ambos estaban muy entretenidos hablando entre ellos, chillaban al ver las gaviotas y corrían a las palomas. Seguirles el paso no me era nada fácil, pero Ian sabía que no debía alejarse.

— Papá…— Ian vino a mi lado y señaló sus zapatillas.

—Campeón, ya deberías aprender a hacerlo.

— Quiero las que tienen velcro.— lo miré, su sonrisa traviesa marcando varios hoyuelos alrededor de su boca. Negué con la cabeza y me agaché para atar sus cordones.

—¡Emmett mira!—chilló Noa. Aún no había terminado de atar los cordones de la zapatilla de Ian y Noa ya estaba echando a correr a aquello que me había señalado.

—¡Noa espera!— terminé de atar los cordones a mi hijo y lo agarré de la mano, ambos corrimos detrás de Noa tratando de alcanzarla. Dios, esta niña era muy rápida.

—¡Noa!— grité al no verla en ningún lado. La gente iba y venía de una punta a la otra en el muelle. El ruido de las gaviotas más el murmullo de la gente me ponían nervioso.

—¿Ian tú la ves en algún lado?— Ian negó con la cabeza aún observando a sus alrededores— ¡Noa!— volví a gritar. Comencé a desesperarme, Bella me mataría. Noa no podía perderse, no debí haber dejado que se alejara. No podía perderla a ella también.

— ¡Ahí!— Ian señaló a lo lejos, cerca de la entrada al faro, donde se encontraban varios visores. Noa estaba parada en uno.

Agarré a mi hijo firmemente de la mano, acercándonos a ella.

—Noa, no vuelvas a irte así. Es muy peligroso.— Ella se volteó al escucharme, su mirada estaba media perdida.

— ¿Puedes darme monedas para ver por el visor? ¿Por favor?

A ella no le importaba haberse alejado ni el susto que yo acababa de pasar. Suspiré frustrado y le dí las monedas, Ian no estaba interesado en usar el visor por lo que se quedó mirando el mar a mi lado.

Observé a Noa con atención, temeroso de que se alejara de nuevo. Esto de ser niñero no me estaba gustando para nada.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?— pregunté. Noa no apartó la vista del objeto y siguió moviéndolo en todas direcciones.— ¿Buscas algo?— se apartó con la mirada aún algo perdida pero porque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo del sol.

—Sí. A mamá.

Me sorprendió su respuesta, haciendo que contenga el aliento. Viendo cómo volvía la vista al visor me fijé en Ian, quien movía sus pies en el suelo como si pudiera pintar con ellos.

—Está oscureciendo, peque. Podemos volver mañana, ¿te parece?— Noa asintió apartándose del visor, le tendí la mano y ella bajó hasta estar a mi lado y tomarla. Hice lo mismo con Ian.

— ¿Buscabas a Renee? — ella negó con la cabeza, el viento golpeando su rostro provocaba que varios mechones de cabello se fueran a su cara.

— Renee no es mi mamá. Ahora la estoy buscando, quiero que ella me cuide.

— Tu mamá…

—Sí.

Me sorprendía la firmeza y la seguridad con la que hablaba al respecto. No sabía hace cuánto ella cargaba con esto, tal vez incluso con Renee buscaba a su madre. Odié a mi madre por mantenernos alejados de la niña, por mantenerla oculta. Podríamos haberla ayudado.

Tomé una decisión y antes de llevar a Noa con Bella, dejé a Ian con Alice y Jasper.

Hice una parada en el banco, agradeciendo que aún estuviera abierto y luego conduje hasta el edificio de Bella, Noa cayó rendida del sueño antes de llegar.

Tomé a la niña en brazos y entré con ella saludando al encargado que ya me conocía.

Toqué el timbre esperando que Bella estuviera en casa. Para mi suerte, abrió la puerta a los pocos minutos.

Tenía un jean, un sweater grande color rojo y una chaqueta de cuero.

— Hola, Emmett. Justo me preparaba para ir a buscarla, no pensé que ibas a traerla…— sonrió un poco. Le sonreí en respuesta.

—Sí, bueno... No iba a hacerlo. Cambio de planes— solté una risa. Bella me tendió los brazos y yo le dí a la niña.

—Pasa.— la seguí dentro del departamento, ella caminó hasta su habitación para acostar a Noa y luego salió cerrando la puerta— ¿Se portó bien? ¿No causó problemas?

—Si…—estaba nervioso, no creí que sería tan difícil.— Toma.— le ofrecí el sobre.

—¿Qué es esto?— abrió el sobre, notando su contenido— Emmett…

— Sólo acéptalo, Bella. Yo te debía dinero, es mejor saldar deudas entre nosotros, eres mi hermana.

—No entiendo.— Frunció el ceño— Emmett esto es más de lo que me debes.

— ¿Y eso qué? Tu me debes mucho mas.— ella levantó la cabeza, aún frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— dejó el sobre en la barra del desayuno y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultar que Noa es tu hija?

Contuvo el aliento. Se descruzó los brazos y se llevó una mano al pecho, hiperventilando, buscando aire.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?— se llevó la mano al cabello y luego a su nuca, pasándola por su cuello y por su cara, bastante nerviosa.

— Nadie. Lo deduje. Ella hoy dijo que Renee no era su madre. Yo estuve bastante lejos de ustedes por un tiempo por lo que no tengo dudas, Bella. Además del parecido que tienes con ella. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— No era necesario que lo sepas, Emmett.— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No vengas con el llanto ahora, Bella. La has abandonado. Por siete años. ¡Siete!

—¡Baja la voz!

— Es que no me entra en la cabeza, ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Edward es el padre?

—¡Emmett basta!— chilló. Lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.— No sabes nada. ¡No tienes derecho a saber nada!

—¿Derecho? Soy tu hermano, maldita sea. Me mentiste.

— No tiene sentido discutir esto ahora. Noa puede despertar…

—¿Te das cuenta no? Bella, ella te está buscando. Necesita saber que eres tú. La niña ahora está a tu cuidado, ¿cuánto más piensas mentirle?

—No le estoy mintiendo.

— Ella cree que eres su hermana.

— Sabe que no soy su hermana si Renee no es su madre.

—Eso lo deduces tú, estamos hablando de una niñita de siete años que busca a su madre. ¡Le haces falta!

— Bueno pues esa decisión la tomaré yo. No puedes meterte. Y si quieres una disculpa por haberte mentido, de acuerdo. Lo siento.— me fijé en ella una última vez, buscando rasgo alguno de arrepentimiento o dolor. Bella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras yo la inspeccionaba.

—¿Bella?— el alma me volvió al cuerpo al escuchar la voz adormilada de Noa. Aún vestida con la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando fue a mi casa, tallándose los ojitos del sueño. Miré a Bella y ella negó con la cabeza acercándose a Noa.

—Tranquila mi amor, estábamos hablando. ¿Te despertamos?— la tomó en brazos y acto seguido Noa se aferró a ella, escondiendo su cabeza en la base de su cuello.

—¿Estabas llorando?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque tienes la voz ronca. Tu voz suena así cuando lloras.— Bella sonrió. No me miró cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso a su habitación. No esperé a que volviera, salí de su departamento sin despedirme. Ya había tenido demasiado.

Confiaba en que Ian estaba bien con Alice y Jasper y lo comprobé mandandole un mensaje a Alice, todo iba bien.

Al llegar a mi casa, me quité los zapatos y me tiré en el sofá. Saqué el celular de mis pantalones y tenía un mensaje, sonreí.

" _Buenas noches, oso. Te extraño y te amo."_ \- Rose.

Diablos, cómo la echaba de menos. Vi que lo había enviado hace casi unos veinte minutos así que me apresuré en darle una respuesta.

" _Buenas noches, ángel. Yo también te extraño y te amo."_

Luego de enviarle el mensaje, me levanté del sofá, me dí una ducha y me preparé algo rápido para comer. Estaba en shock con todo lo sucedido con Bella, pero alguien tenía que hacerle frente. Estaba seguro que Edward era el padre y no tenía ni puta idea.

Tardé en dormirme una vez que me acosté, no era extraño ya que desde que dormía solo me hacía falta sentir el cuerpo se Rose a mi lado. Su lado vacío en la cama siempre estaba frío. Pero ahora estaba con otras en la cabeza cosas además de extrañarla.

Cuando pude dormirme, soñé con Kay.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**


	10. Outtake

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Outtake - Día del padre.**

 _Primavera 2015_

Los rayos solares iluminaban la casa de la familia McCarty.

Rose sacaba la tarta de manzana que había preparado, mientras que Alice jugaba al cuatro en línea con Ian, de cinco años, en la mesa de la cocina.

—Debes dejar de hacer trampa, tienes que ser un buen perdedor Ian.

— Yo soy un buen perdedor, tía. ¡Tú eres la mala perdedora!— Alice negó con la cabeza. Ian era todo un caso.

—Ya está la tarta. ¿Vamos afuera?— dijo Rose. Alice la ayudó con las servilletas y otras cosas que debían llevar afuera.

Ian corrió donde su padre y Jasper se encontraban. Emmett sostenía en lo alto a Kay, de apenas un año, quien no dejaba de babear mientras sonreía sin dientes.

—¿Cómo está mi princesa?— Rose tomó a la beba en brazos y la pequeña estornudó en respuesta.

— El polen le está afectando— dijo Alice.

— No se dan una idea de lo que es el tránsito hoy. Yo creí que todo sería más calmo…

— ¡Tía Bella!— Ian corrió al encuentro con Bella, ella lo tomó en brazos y besó su mejilla.

— Te dijimos que el día de hoy sería un caos.— sonrió Rose abrazándola. Alice y Jasper la saludaron respectivamente.

— Al menos ya estás aquí.— Emmett le tendió la mano.

—Así es. Felíz cumpleños, digo felíz día.— Bella le sonrió dándole una bolsa color blanca.

—No tenías que molestarte, Bells. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros.

— ¿Y eso es un impedimento para regalarte algo acaso, hermanito? — sonrió ella— Ábrelo, te gustará.

Emmett abrió el paquete, algo perturbado con los gritos de su hijo a su alrededor. Un bello reloj de plata brillaba dentro del paquete.

—Sé que el que tenías se rompió.

—Eres la mejor, Bells— Emmett la abrazó y besó su mejilla.— Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, lo merecías.

Bella tomó asiento, Ian no daba más de emoción. Siempre se ponía hiperactivo cuando la familia se reunía. Con confianza se sentó en las piernas de Bella y ella lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, besando su cabeza.

—¿No vendrán los abuelos?— preguntó el niño.

— Me temo que no corazón, están bastante ocupados.— Rosalie le sonrió con ternura mientras preparaba a Kay para darle el biberón.

—¿Puedo dárselo?— preguntó Bella.

—Por supuesto. Ve con la tía mi amor.— Ian se apartó de Bella y fue con su padre, mientras  
Bella tomaba en brazos a la pequeña Kay para acomodarla y darle el biberón. Los ojos azules de la niña la observaban fijamente mientras succionaba.

—Es tan linda — Bella sonreía mientras la alimentaba.

—Así es.— estuvo de acuerdo Rose.

—La princesa de papá— acotó Emmett.

—Y de mamá.— dijo Rose y todos rieron.

—De la casa.— dijo Jasper mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

—¿Te gustaron los regalos papi?

—Claro que sí campeón, aunque ¿sabes que?

—¿Qué?

— Mi mejor regalo son ustedes. Tu y Kay.

— Me van a hacer llorar.— chillo Alice, conteniendo las lágrimas. Bella y Rose estallaron en carcajadas.

—Te amo papá — Ian abrazó a su padre nuevamente y lo besó en la mejilla— ¡juguemos cartas!

— Trae esas cartas vaquero, verás que te ganaré esta vez.— sonrió Alice. Ian corrió dentro de la casa para buscar las cartas— No puedo creer que sepa hacer trampas con sólo cinco años, ¿de quién habrá aprendido?

Todos rieron, intercambiando miradas entre ellos. Claramente no era algo de una sola persona.

Se pasaron el resto del día jugando cartas, Emmett probó sus regalos, Kay e Ian durmieron la siesta y antes de que el sol se metiera los invitados se fueron.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, mi amor?— Rose se sentó en las piernas de su esposo, rodeando su cuello con sus manos.

—El mejor día, siempre.— Emmett sonrió, acercándose a los labios de su esposa para besarla mientras que con su mano libre le daba un apretón al trasero de ella. Rosalie rió y siguió besándolo.

—Te amo. Para siempre.

—Y yo a tí, mi amor.— susurró— acuesta a los niños y juguemos a la búsqueda del tesoro.— Rosalie volvió a reírse y puso su mano en el rostro de su marido, alejándose. Se puso de pie y fue a encargarse de sus dos bellos hijos antes de tirarse encima de su esposo nuevamente. 

* * *

**Hola! Feliz día del padreeee. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el outtake, no olviden dejar un review para saber qué les pareció y si hay algo que no se entienda o deba "arreglar", cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Rosalie**

 **.**  
 **.**

Pasando las páginas del álbum familiar veía fotos de mis hijos, de Ian y todo su crecimiento. Del nacimiento de Kay. De lo felices que fuimos al tener una niña, de cómo Ian la cuidaba.  
Hacía mucho que ya no veía esas sonrisas en nuestros rostros y dolía. Yo no sabía si iba a volver a sonreír así nunca más.  
Un golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención y dejé el álbum a un lado.

Me levanté del sofá para dirigirme al llamado en la puerta, me miré al espejo en el camino, arreglé mi cabello, tomé las llaves y abrí.

—Oh Dios, no puede ser…—me impulsé a cerrar en el momento en que abrí y vi de quien se trataba.

—Rosalie…— habló poniendo un pie para evitar que cerrara la puerta. Bufé de frustración y terminé por abrirla, terminaría haciéndolo de todos modos.

—Edward.— hablé secamente—¿Qué haces aquí?— mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, él aún mantenía esa oscura mirada que tenía la vez que lo conocí. Nunca me había agradado como persona, se lo hice saber a Emmett.

—Tenemos que hablar, Rose.— entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

— Hey tranquila. Vengo en son de paz.— sonrió. Odiaba esa sonrisa torcida.— ¿Te pintaste el pelo?

— No es asunto tuyo. — suspiró.

— Bien. Seré breve. Hace unos meses Emmett fue a verme. Estaba muy cambiado y luego me contó que perdieron un hijo…

— Una hija. Está desaparecida— lo corregí.

— Sí. Bueno… en ese momento me comporté como un idiota— asentí estando de acuerdo— Lamento mucho lo que pasó. Yo… Emmett me preguntó si sabía algo y juro que no sabía ni sé nada. Quiero ayudarlos.

— ¿Ayudarnos?— me crucé de brazos.

— Sí. A encontrarla. Tengo unos contactos, son muy buenos…

— No metas a tus vendedores de drogas en esto

— Créeme que superé eso, Rosalie. Te hablo de contactos serios, agentes de seguridad e investigadores privados que se toman en serio su trabajo.

— Ya veo por qué son serios.

— Rosalie…— lo miré— Te hablo en serio. Me costó encontrarte. Primero me costó encontrar a Emmett y de ahí enterarme que te habías ido.

— ¿Emmett lo sabe? — pregunté. ¿Emmett me había mandado a este idiota?

— Él quiere encontrar a su hija tanto como tu. Pero para empezar a buscarla es necesario que regreses. La unión hace la fuerza…

— Vete a la mierda Edward— le cerré la puerta en la cara, sentándome contra la puerta de espaldas y largándome a llorar. Tenía que llamar a Emmett y preguntarle, pero todo lo ocurrido me había dejado sensible y ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar con mi marido.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **Emmett**

— _¡Papá! ¡Papi!_

— _¡Ahora voy, Kay!— corría con todas mis fuerzas intentando acelerar el paso pero cada paso que daba, mi hija se alejaba aún más— ¡Kay!_

— _¡Papi! — corrí más deprisa, llegando al fin a tener a mi niña frente a mis ojos._

— _Princesa. Kay— la abracé escondiendo mi rostro en su pelo, soltando lágrimas porque al fin tenía el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Estaba ahí, era ella._

— _Papi…— sollozó. Me aparté un poco para verla de frente, sin soltarla.— Te olvidaste de mi, papi._

— _No princesa… no es así. Nunca podría olvidarte.— sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas._

— _Dejaste de buscarme.— sollozó moviéndose de entre mis brazos, tratando de apartarse de mí._

— _No es cierto, Kay. Eres mi princesa, nunca dejaré de buscarte…_

— _¡Me olvidaste!— ella logró soltarse y corrió lejos de mis brazos. Intenté alcanzarla pero no pude, Kay se había ido._

— _¡Kay! ¡Kayla!— la llamé pero no había caso, ella había desaparecido.  
_  
Me desperté sobresaltado y sudando. Las sábanas estaban revueltas en la cama, aún era de noche y todo estaba en perfecto silencio. Rose no estaba a mi lado, señal que todo seguía igual. Había sido un sueño. Un maldito sueño.  
El reloj indicaba las seis de la mañana, todavía faltaba una hora para que sonara el despertador y tenga que levantar a Ian. Me levanté sabiendo que me sería imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo y me di una ducha. Me vestí para el trabajo y caminé a la cocina para preparar panqueques. No se me daba bien la cocina, sólo hacía cosas sencillas que no me complicaran la vida. Pasta… arroz...pedir pizza. Obviamente tuve que aprender ciertas cosas cuando Rosalie se marchó, no podía mantener a mi hijo en base de comida chatarra.  
A las siete, levanté a Ian, lo ayudé a vestirse y luego le serví su desayuno.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Humm?— lo miré cuando llamó mi atención, su boca estaba manchada de dulce de leche.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy bien, Ian.— sonreí.

— Pues… no pareces estar bien.

— Lo estoy. ¿Terminaste?— él asintió y fue a lavarse la cara. Me encontraba nervioso, lo que me provocaba ansiedad. Mi hijo no era ningún tonto, él reconocía cualquier cambio por más mínimo que fuese. Levanté su plato, deseando que a su lado esté el plato de Kay también. Que Rose caminara por la casa recogiendo ropa o cosas fuera de lugar antes de arreglarse el cabello para ir al trabajo, yo llevaría a los niños a la escuela y en el almuerzo ella y yo nos encontraríamos en dicho café o restaurant como si fuéramos unos desconocidos. Nos saludaríamos preguntando si el asiento que estaba del otro lado de la mesa estaba vacío, siguiendo por preguntar si solíamos ir a ese lugar continuamente y esas estupideces que al menos nos hacían reír un rato.

— ¡Papá!— Parpadee viendo a mi hijo de pie con el uniforme puesto, los cordones de sus zapatos desatados y la mochila a un lado suyo en el piso.

— Sí…— me acerqué a atarle los cordones, ignorando que tenía su mirada fija en mi.— listo, vámonos.— Dios mío hoy sería un día largo.

 **.**  
 **.**

 **Bella**

— ¿Tengo que quedarme aquí?— me agaché a la altura de Noa, arreglando su abrigo. Me había costado encontrarle vacante en alguna escuela ya casi a mitad de año pero finalmente lo había conseguido.

— Así es bichito.— acaricié su mejilla— Si te portas bien, a la salida podemos ir a comer a algún lado, ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Si!— chilló dándome un fuerte abrazo— Gracias Bella, te quiero.— corrió sin darme tiempo a responder y me reí de su brusco cambio de actitud. No quería quedarse pero corrió dentro cuando le dije de ir a comer.

Fui al trabajo sintiéndome vacía por momentos. La discusión con Emmett la noche anterior me tenía bastante alterada. Necesitaba tiempo y sabía que ya no lo tenía.  
Entré saludando a Eric y a todo aquel que conociera y no recordara su nombre. Jessica estaba en mi escritorio, como siempre y pegó un salto al verme entrar.

— Pensé que no vendrías.— dijo haciéndose a un lado de mi silla y sacando un pañuelito descartable de su bolsillo para luego sonarse la nariz.

— Yo pensé que tú no vendrías, ¿acaso no estás resfriada?

— Siempre te pones de mal humor cuando no estoy, soy tu mano derecha ¿recuerdas?— rodé los ojos— por cierto… Eric quiere que lo veas en su oficina.

— Sí, lo sé. Me lo dijo cuando lo saludé.

— Perfecto… Mmm entonces me voy.

— Bien.— Jessica salió de mi oficina y me quedé unos minutos a solas antes de salir hacia la oficina de Eric.

— ¿Cómo vas Bella?— alcé una ceja.

— ¿Con qué?— Eric me observaba de pie al lado de la ventana, de vez en cuando le daba una mirada al paisaje.

— Con lo de tu sobrina, sé que has visto a tu hermano estos días, además de estar a cargo de una niña tú también.

— Sí… Estoy bien, trato de estarlo.— me encogí de hombros— ¿Para qué me llamaste?

— Quería hacerte escuchar esto…— se acercó a una grabadora pequeña, generalmente las que usábamos para registrar llamadas. Presionó el botón play y luego pareció que todo se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, _su_ voz.

 **— _911 ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?—_** luego de esa pregunta, hecha por una oficial de policía no se oía nada, sólo la respiración de alguien bastante agitado _._ **— _¿Hola?—_** volvió a preguntar.

 **— _Mami…_ —** era un susurro. Un pequeño susurro que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera. Me agarré al escritorio aún en estado de shock. Luego de eso se cortó la llamada.

— ¿Es ella, cierto? ¿Bella?— No podía responder.

— Necesito sentarme.— me aferré al escritorio hasta que Eric me ofreció una silla y pude sentarme— Por favor no hay que decirle a Emmett hasta estar seguros.

— Por como te pusiste diría que no hay nada más que asegurar.— lo miré.

— Esa llamada fue espeluznante, a cualquiera le pondría la piel de gallina. Pudo haber sido Kayla, pudo haber sido cualquier otro niño.

— Bella… tranquilízate.

— Yo... — suspiré— necesito aire. Me tomaré el día. Cualquier cosa avísale a Jessica.— me levanté como pude de la silla y salí disparada. Caminé con la vista baja hasta mi oficina, tomé mis cosas, todo como si fuera automático, y salí de allí.  
Por mi propio bien dejé el auto en la estación y caminé hasta mi casa.

Kay había llamado a la policía.

Kay había llamado.

¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Emmett.

Pensar en Emmett me ponía peor.

Llegué a mi casa, me quité los zapatos dejándolos a un lado de la puerta, me quité el abrigo colgándolo en el perchero. Caminé hacia la cocina y me serví un vaso de whisky.  
Me tiré en el sofá pasándome una mano por el pelo y la otra sosteniendo el vaso. Estaba en crisis. Habían pasado varios meses… ni siquiera eso, ya sería casi un año. Casi un año sin haber encontrado ninguna pista más que una campera rosa. Un año donde se habían producido muchísimos cambios para todos. Rosalie se había ido, mi compromiso había terminado, Noa había aparecido en mi vida… y aunque Alice no me había dicho nada, sabía que algo ocultaba.  
Cerré los ojos recostándome en el sofá, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza debido al alcohol. Esperaba que se me pase para cuando deba buscar a Noa de la escuela. Ahora todo sería así. Noa. Noa. Noa.

 _Noa._

— _¿Entonces vas a irte?— aún me temblaban las manos. El frío me golpeaba las mejillas y se calaba en mis huesos. El sweater que tenía puesto no era tan grueso para este clima de invierno._

— _Sí. Los padres de Rose tienen un departamento cerca de su casa, nos lo prestarán hasta que consigamos algo mejor. ¿Tú estás bien no? Digo… ya estás libre.— miré a Emmett con detenimiento. Se lo veía más cambiado. Obviamente había cambiado, se había convertido en padre hace apenas unos meses. Él y Rosalie se lo tomaban bastante en serio. Mientras ellos sobrellevaban su embarazo yo me la pasé internada en un centro de rehabilitación por obligación de mis padres._

— _S-sí.— Mentí. Él sólo asintió y yo seguí abrazando mi cuerpo con mis brazos._

— _Bien… dale mis saludos a Edward. Estarás bien, Bells— sonrió. Palmeó mi hombro y luego se fue por donde vino._

" _Estarás bien, Bells" Y una mierda. Me había dejado varada hace casi un año, no me acompañó al hospital como había dicho que lo haría. No fue a verme ninguna sola vez, y aunque no lo admitiera ni nombrara nunca, sabía que Rosalie me odiaba. "Dale mis saludos a Edward" si tan sólo supiera que Edward acababa de irse también. No me quedaba otra que seguir las estúpidas reglas de mi padre ahora, no me quedaba otra que ayudar a mamá con su estúpida panadería. No me quedaba de otra porque estaba embarazada y Edward se había marchado y Emmett acababa de decirme que también se iría.  
No podía decirle nada porque no quería detenerlo, además que mamá decía que yo era un terrible ejemplo para él y que Emmett debía concentrarse en su verdadera familia. Debía lidiar con ésto sola porque era la oveja negra de la familia, el cero a la izquierda._

Me desperté de golpe, como si hubiera caído en un vacío, el vaso se había caído al piso y ahora había una mancha en la alfombra. Luego lo limpiaría.  
Miré la hora y busqué un cambio de ropa, me cambié y salí a buscar a Noa. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella comenzaba a desaparecer, disminuyendo lentamente y apareciendo cuando menos lo esperaba.  
La busqué del colegio y como se lo había prometido, la llevé a merendar en un café. Milkshake de frutilla con waffles. No sabía si iba a terminarlo todo así que la ayudé comiendo los bordes.

— ... y el salón es grande y colorido. La maestra dice que no estoy atrasada y que pronto me pondré al día, Maia, Rosa y Jazmín fueron muy buenas conmigo y me preguntaron qué significaba mi nombre, pero no lo sé…— ella parloteaba con la boca llena de comida sin importarle siquiera yo sonreía mientras la escuchaba hablar con tanto entusiasmo sobre su primer día.

— Significa delicia.— sonreí pasando una servilleta por su boca.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó sorprendida. Nunca pensé que estaría tan nerviosa.

— Porque soy tu mamá.

 ** _.  
._**

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Sé que el capítulo debería subirlo la próxima semana pero ya estaba listo, así que ¿para qué demorarse? Este capítulo fue medio complicado ya que usé tres puntos de vista. ¿Volverá Rosalie? Hubo un llamado en la policía y parece ser Kay quien llamó. Serán buenas o malas noticias? Kay está cada vez más cerca y es todo lo que diré al respecto. Bella está teniendo un colapso nervioso con Noa y sus problemas del pasado, esperemos que todo marche bien. Díganme qué les pareció y cualquier sugerencia que tengan es bienvenida!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11  
**

 **Rosalie**

El sueño de Rosalie siempre fue casarse y tener hijos, formar su propia familia. Tuvo suerte de haber encontrado en Emmett la persona que la complementaba, después de un noviazgo fallido con Royce era lo mejor que pudo encontrar.

Siempre quiso hijos, pero su mayor deseo era tener una hija con quien compartir cosas como vestirla, hacerle miles de peinados, llevarla a la peluquería y tener sesiones de belleza juntas. Mimarla como la princesa que iba a ser.

Cuando Kayla llegó a sus vidas, en el momento que supo que sería una niña, confiaba en que esos sueños iban a ser cumplidos. Ella lo anhelaba tanto.

Cada momento vivido con esa nenita era precioso y guardado en su corazón. Nunca pensó que aquello que tanto había esperado con tanto anhelo le fuera arrebatado.

Ya había pasado un año, un cumpleaños sin su princesa. No habían vivido nada y a la vez habían vivido muchas cosas juntas, recuerdos que ahora en vez de alegrarla le dolían en el alma.

Allí, apoyada sobre el barandal del balcón del hotel donde se encontraba, pensaba en aquello. En todas las cosas que se estaba perdiendo. ¿Por qué ella? No podía dejar de preguntárselo.

Tomó aire y lo soltó con angustia, nunca aceptaría la pérdida.

Tenía que volver con su hijo, aquel con quien sabía todavía tenía muchos recuerdos por formar juntos, y con Emmett, quien no se quedaría atrás de esos recuerdos.

Agarró su maleta y salió de la habitación, era una persona diferente ahora. Sabía a dónde se dirigía, sabía que la necesitaban tanto como ella a ellos. No iba a permitir que algo terrible que pasó tiempo atrás le impida vivir feliz el presente. La ausencia de Kay siempre se sentiría pero no era motivo para encerrarse y sufrir su dolor. Se dispondría a seguir adelante, por rescatar lo bueno que todavía tenía, por su familia.

 **.**  
 **.**

 **Bella**

 **.**  
 **.**

—Quiero irme a casa.—Noa habló en voz baja y soltando los cubiertos. La cuchara pegó un rebote cayendo al suelo.

Ya había pagado la cuenta por lo que me puse de pie agarrando mi abrigo. Noa tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Noa espera…— diablos. Volví a poner la cuchara en la mesa y corrí hasta alcanzarla, tomándola de la mano— No vuelvas a irte así, es peligroso. No te alejes de mi. — le hablé mirándola directo a los ojos.

—Creí que eso querías, Bella. Tenerme lejos.— solté su mano notando sus ojos humedecidos. Sin decir nada, caminamos hasta la salida, tomando un taxi en la calle.

— ¿Por qué tomamos un taxi?— preguntó ella al bajar frente al edificio.

— Dejé mi auto en el trabajo.— ella no respondió y no me volvió a dirigir la palabra. Me puse a limpiar la alfombra y por primera vez pensé en preparar algo elaborado para la cena.  
Tenía algo de verduras, un poco de carne… la pasta parecía una buena opción.  
Me puse a cortar las verduras y cocinar la pasta mientras tenía la televisión encendida con un programa de chismes. De vez en cuando miraba hacia el pasillo, esperando que ella saliera de la habitación o simplemente me llamara. Claramente eso no pasó.

Mientras cocinaba la salsa con la carne y la pasta, llamé a Eric quien llamaría a Emmett para hacerle escuchar la grabación. Por fuera, todo parecía muy tranquilo, pero por dentro todos estábamos hecho un caos.

Colgué el teléfono y noté la silueta de Noa queriendo acercarse, sonreí a sabiendas que lo que menos quería de mí era una sonrisa.

— Ven a sentarte, Noa… Vamos a comer.— ya no sabía cómo dirigirme a ella. Preferí llamarla por su nombre para no cohibirla demasiado, quería saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabecita de siete años. Qué pensaba de mí, qué era lo que quería y qué esperaba que le dijera. Noa fruncía el ceño enfadada, aún con ojos brillantes y seguramente estuvo llorando en la habitación, no tenía idea cómo actuar pero ella era una niña y lo que siempre buscan los niños es algo de consuelo.  
Al ver que no respondía lo intenté de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes hambre, peque? — rodee la mesada de la cocina para acercarme, con miedo a que ella se alejara. Para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo. Me agaché a su altura y tomé sus manitos con las mías— Por favor, dime algo nena.— sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y aflojó la mirada, las marcas en su frente habían desaparecido al relajar la expresión.

— Sí, tengo hambre Bella.— se apartó de mí yendo a sentarse en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.  
La seguí soltando el aire contenido en mis pulmones y le serví la comida en un plato. Me senté frente a ella luego de servirme a mí también y esperé a que comiera un poco para volver a hablar con ella.

— Noa… No podemos estar así. Habla conmigo. ¿Buscabas a tu mamá verdad?— ella continuaba comiendo, su boca manchada con salsa hasta las mejillas, incluso su nariz tenía un poco.— Bien… la encontraste.— suspiré. Tal vez mi forma de expresarme no estaba ayudando.

— Tú no eres mi mamá.— susurró. Ahora jugaba con la comida sin despegar la vista del plato.

— Claro que sí, Noa. Podemos probarlo con los médicos, si quieres…

— ¡No!— soltó los cubiertos haciendo que estos chocaran contra el plato salpicando salsa. Esa costumbre me estaba irritando— ¡Tu no eres la mamá que yo estaba buscando!— chilló. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y comenzó a llorar. Me levanté rápido para llegar a su lado.

— Noa lo siento… Lamento no ser lo que buscabas. Pero, dame una oportunidad, ¿si?— acaricié sus mejillas cubiertas por el llanto— Yo quiero ser tu mamá.

— Entonces ¿por qué no lo fuiste desde siempre, Bella? ¿Por qué me dejaste?— me sorprendía las buenas preguntas que hacía, la forma de expresarse. Me sorprendió desde el momento que la conocí. Contuve el llanto, esforzándome en darle una buena respuesta que no rompiera su corazón.

— No te dejé, mi amor. No podía estar contigo, no era seguro.

— ¿Y qué era seguro? ¿Dejarme sola?

— No… No te dejé sola.— acaricié su cabello— Tus abuelos cuidaron de ti. Lo hicieron bien, ¿verdad? Renee y Charlie fueron muy buenos contigo, te hicieron la maravillosa persona que eres ahora.— tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, me hubiera gustado decirle la completa verdad a Noa pero no podía, no quería herirla demasiado.

— No entiendo nada, Bella. ¿Por qué Renee me mandó de regreso contigo?

— Yo tampoco entiendo, peque. Pero no nos enfoquemos en las dudas, ¿está bien? Estamos juntas ahora y no voy a dejarte.

— ¿Lo prometes?— asentí y la atraje a mis brazos, haciendo que varias lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Noa se dejó abrazar y su cuerpo temblaba debido al llanto.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazadas y llorando como magdalena. El llanto fue calmando hasta dejarnos en silencio una junto a la otra, incluso era capaz de escuchar su corazón. Aquel sonido maravilloso que nunca había olvidado, finalmente lo escuchaba de vuelta. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió nuestro momento y tuve que ir a responder ya que seguro se trataba de Eric y mis sospechas eran ciertas cuando levanté el teléfono a mi oído y escuché su voz.  
 **.**

.

 **Emmett**

.  
.

Apenas Eric me llamó para citarme al día siguiente por tener pruebas de Kay, pospuse todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día.  
Por la mañana me di una ducha, me vestí, ayudé a Ian a levantarse hasta que finalmente fue al baño y preparé el desayuno. Ian no era una persona madrugadora pero después de varios minutos luchando con él y su sueño logré que se desperezara un poco para que coma el desayuno.

Estaba recogiendo las cosas de Ian para la escuela, metiéndolas a la mochila mientras él se ponía su abrigo, agarro las llaves para abrir la puerta cuando suena el timbre, le echo un vistazo a mi hijo para notar que aún sigue peleando con los cordones y voy a ver de quién se trata.

Me pongo el gorro de lana y abro la puerta con los guantes en la mano.

Me paralizo al ver a quien tengo frente a mis ojos.

—¡Papá mira, logré hacerlo!— chilla Ian desde el sofá. No puedo mirarlo porque estoy estático viendo a la persona que tengo en frente, completamente distinta a quien recordaba, cambiada.

— Rose…— parpadeé varias veces pero aún así me tenía shockeado.

— Hola, oso— sonrió, moviendo el pelo hacia un costado para apartarlo de su cara. Se había teñido, su cabello que antes era rubio, ahora era de un color marrón oscuro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— ella movió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Es mi casa, ¿no? Ian aún no fue a la escuela, ¿cierto? Deja que yo lo lleve— me hice a un lado cuando ella avanzó hacia mí, entrando en la casa.

— Rose espera…— miré a mi hijo que estaba de pie con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, ojos brillantes debido al orgullo que le provocaba su reciente logro. Él esperaba que yo lo viera con los cordones de las zapatillas bien atados, en cambio, al ver a su madre su sonrisa se borró por completo.

— Hola, mi amor— Rose se acercó a él, poniéndose a su altura— mírate lo cambiado que estás, estás más alto y más guapo eh— acarició su mejilla y luego lo atrajo a sus brazos en un abrazo. Ian no respondió.— Te extrañé muchísimo, principito.

— Vete.— Rose se apartó un poco para mirarlo. Ian tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas, luchando para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo— ¡Vete!— comenzó a forcejear, queriendo apartar a Rose lejos de él, empujándola mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— Ian… hijo— ella intentaba hablarle, pero Ian sólo quería mantenerse alejado.

— Rose, déjalo.— le hice un gesto para que dejara de intentarlo— Ian… campeón. Ven con papá— tomé a mi hijo en brazos y él se aferró a mi como una garrapata, soltando su llanto mientras escondía su rostro en la base de mi cuello. Miré a mi esposa, que aún estaba estática sin comprender la actitud de nuestro hijo.

— ¿Te parece si dejas tus cosas y te vas? Quiero calmar a Ian antes de llevarlo a la escuela, podremos hablar luego Rose.

— ¿Me estás echando?

— No hagas esto más difícil. Espera afuera y entra cuando yo me vaya.— caminé con mi hijo en brazos hasta su habitación intentando calmarlo, escuché como Rose entraba en nuestra habitación y cerraba la puerta.

— Hey campeón… Tranquilo, ya pasó.— acaricié su rostro, aún bañado en lágrimas.

— No quiero que ella esté aquí, papá— chilló Ian, aún hipando a causa del llanto.

— Pero es mamá, ¿por qué no quieres que esté aquí? ¿No estás felíz de que haya regresado?

— Va a irse de nuevo. Y ella está distinta papi, mami es rubia.— sonreí.

— Ella no va a irse, campeón. No la dejaré irse. Pero tienes que hablar con ella, es tu mamá y siempre será tu mamá.

— Va a irse.— suspiré. El miedo de mi hijo le ganaba a cualquier consuelo que tuviera preparado y sinceramente, yo tampoco tenía asegurado que Rose no volvería a irse por lo que lo entendía.

— Bien… Haremos esto— lo miré fijamente— Irás a la escuela, yo te llevaré. Y cuando regreses, hablarás con mamá.— Ian comenzó a protestar— Hey, nada va a pasar mientras yo esté aquí. ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí

— Entonces habla con ella, ambos llevan mucho tiempo separados. Mamá no sabe de todos los goles que metiste esta temporada, ¿no? Y tú se los explicas mejor que nadie campeón— pellizque su estómago, haciendo que suelte una carcajada. Lo mandé a lavarse la cara y luego salimos camino a la escuela.

Aunque no estaba tan animado, entró a la escuela sin problemas. Yo en cambio, estaba dividido. Tenía que ir con Rosalie para hablar respecto a su regreso e Ian y también tenía que ir a la policía para ver las pruebas que Eric había encontrado de Kay. ¿Cómo le decía a Rose aquello cuando acababa de volver?  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **Buenas! Rose ha vuelto! Y Ian parece no haberlo tomado muy bien. ¿Cómo creen que irán las cosas ahora? Díganme qué les pareció dejando un review, se los agradecería mucho. Gracias por seguir la historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo inventé para esta historia, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**  
 **.**

— _¡Se supone que tenías que vigilarla!  
_ — _¡¿Por qué siempre yo?! ¡Tu eres quien siempre deja la puerta abierta!  
_ — _¡¿Y quién tiene las llaves?!_

 _Kay tapó sus oídos con sus pequeñas manos, intentando alejar aquellas voces de su cabeza. Ocultándose debajo de la mesa con el mantel, aún podía ver los zapatos de sus raptores. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se la secó con su pequeño puño, las mangas de la remera eran demasiado largas puesto que la ropa le quedaba grande. Sentada como estaba, su cabello que había crecido durante ese tiempo, tocaba el piso. Se sorbió la nariz en un intento de calmar el llanto, mala idea._

— _¡Kayla ven aquí ahora mismo y entrégame las putas llaves!  
_ — _¿Dónde te metiste rata?— Kay observó cómo uno de los cuerpos se aproximaba a su escondite. Cerró los ojos y chilló cuando una mano agarró su pie arrastrándola por el piso.  
_

* * *

 **Emmett**

.

Entré en el departamento con miles de inseguridades y el nerviosismo me carcomía la cabeza. Rosalie se había preparado una taza de café y se encontraba cómodamente en uno de los taburetes mientras comía unas galletitas.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó ella dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puedes hacer como si nada pasara, Rosalie. Te fuiste durante muchos meses. Me has dejado el mundo de cabeza.

—Emmett..

—Disculpa, pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo, tengo que ir a la estación a ver qué noticias hay de mi hija.—estaba enojado y me sorprendí de dirigirme a mi esposa de esa manera, pero no encontraba otra forma. Las cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo a pesar de que la viví necesitando cada día.  
Rosalie se puso de pie en ese instante, su semblante anteriormente relajado ahora estaba tenso, preocupado. Podía ver incluso el miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Noticias? ¿Hay noticias de Kay?

—Sí.— suspiré.

—No perdamos más el tiempo—caminó hasta agarrar su cartera y vino hacia donde yo estaba— Vayamos.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Estás preparada para esto, Rose? — ella tragó en seco, la angustia inundada en lágrimas que no salían de sus ojos. Parpadeó tratando de recomponerse y asintió.

—Si estoy, siempre lo estuve.— asentí y salimos camino a la comisaría.

"— _**911 ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?— ¿Hola?**_

— _**Mami…"**_

Rose y yo intercambiamos miradas uno a uno. Rosalie temblaba y tenía miedo que fuera a desmayarse. Tomé aire en mi asiento y por primera vez tomé la mano de mi esposa luego de mucho tiempo. La calidez de su tacto fue el soporte que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Es Kay, es nuestra bebita— susurró Rose ahogando el llanto. La atraje a mi y rodeé sus hombros con uno de mis brazos.

—¿Cuándo llegó esta llamada?—pregunté.

—Hace dos noches. Alrededor de las…— Eric revisó bien el informe— once de la noche.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos. Once de la noche. No era un buen horario para que un niño esté despierto, miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza y tuve que controlarme antes de enloquecer por todas las mierdas que pensaba.

— Tal vez no sea mucho, pero es algo. Y es que su hija está viva, señores.

— Permiso.— Rosalie se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina.

—Ella aún lo está… procesando.— comenté al oficial, aunque no era necesario aclarar nada. Me disculpé y seguí a mi esposa.

Rose estaba con el celular en su oreja, tratando de hacer una llamada.

—Hey… hey —pasé mis manos por sus hombros intentando que se relajara, estaba nerviosa por no poder comunicarse.

—Vamos a encontrarla, Emmett. Voy a rescatar a mi hija sin importar nada.

—Rose…— volví a intentarlo, al parecer la persona a la que estaba llamando respondió la llamada, el rostro de Rose se suavizó un poco.

— Edward… es Rosalie.— ella debió ver mi cambio de humor porque se giró para seguir hablando. Dejé que hablara tranquila, preguntándome por qué demonios se había comunicado con Edward.

Me alejé de donde ella se encontraba y fui a servirme agua del bidón en un vaso. De vez en cuando le tiraba alguna mirada, saber que estaba hablando con Edward me tenía bastante quebrado.

—Emmett…— se acercó guardando el celular en su cartera.

—¿Qué demonios, Rosalie?— ella parecía sorprendida, haciendo que me enojara aún más.

—¿Qué demonios qué?

—¿Edward? ¿En serio?

—Dios, Emmett…—suspiró arreglándose el cabello, extrañaba que fuera rubio— De no ser por Edward, yo no estaría aquí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Salgamos de aquí, así podré explicarte— no me dio tiempo a responder pues ya estaba saliendo del departamento de policía. Fuimos a un bar—café que estaba cerca y nos sentamos en una mesa a hablar.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…—comenzó.

—Bien, te escucho.— la miré esperando que continuara. Estaba bastante enfurecido por la forma en la que se había presentado, llevando ya casi medio año desaparecida, alejada de nosotros. Yo no tenía nada para decirle en esos momentos más que tirarle toda la amargura que venía cargando.  
Ella esperó a que el mesero nos trajera los cafés y luego de ponerle azúcar al suyo, tomó aire comenzó a explicarme.

—Me costó venir hasta aquí. Estos meses… nunca dejé la terapia. El cambio de aire me hizo darme cuenta que alejarme de ustedes sólo haría que el vacío sea más grande, pero no me sentía preparada para volver. Pensé en tí, pensé en Ian, pensé en mi… pero Kay…— apretó los labios intentando no quebrarse allí mismo— ella siempre estaba, está, en mi cabeza en todo momento. Una parte de mi incluso quería que olvidara que alguna vez he tenido hijos, pero no podía dejar a Ian… Edward me encontró hace unos días, me buscó en el hotel diciendo que se había encontrado contigo y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos en la búsqueda, pero para eso yo tenía que regresar.— mi mente quedó desconcertada por un momento. ¿Edward había hecho que Rose regresara? ¿él era el responsable de que mi esposa y yo estemos juntos de nuevo?— Lo llamé para comunicarle la situación y…

—Espera— la detuve— ¿Y no fue un imbécil contigo?— ahora ella parecía desconcertada— Rose, se rió en mi cara cuando le dije que habíamos tenido hijos, él creyó que… no sé qué demonios habrá creído

—Cariño…—ella extendió su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la mía, la miré a los ojos de la misma manera que ella lo hacía— ¿Acaso importa aquí lo que piense Edward? A mi también me sorprende su actitud pero... si quiere ayudar, es bienvenido. Además, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que lleva ese tal Jenks investigando?

Salimos del café con tiempo extra para buscar a Ian de la escuela, Rose había decidido darnos tiempo para que yo lo preparara antes que ella hable con él.

Nos acercamos a la estación de policía, donde había guardado el auto y nos encontramos a Bella con Jessica y Noa discutiendo en el aparcamiento. Ambas, Bella y Jess, dejaron de hablar cuando nos vieron acercarnos , Noa estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con la puerta abierta y las piernas colgando mientras comía una porción de pizza.

—Hola— saludé con mi esposa de la mano, parecía que Rose se había cohibido un poco luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a Bella.

—Qué hay— saludó Jess— volviste— le sonrió a Rose.

—Sí.— respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Vinimos por… la grabación— comenté.

—Emmett…—Bella negó con la cabeza— no hablemos de eso ahora, por favor.

—Está bien.— asentí de acuerdo, suponiendo que sería Noa el motivo.

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó Rose observando a Noa.

— Noa. Nuestra... mi hermana.— Bella frunció el ceño confundida— Larga historia.

—¿Tus padres te dejaron a cargo una niña?

—¿Increíble no?— Bella parecía irritada con la situación, yo simplemente no podía creer que le mintiera a Rose.

— Yo pensé igual, hasta que vi lo similares que son las dos y bueno... a la peque parece no molestarle vivir de pizza y papitas.— acotó Jess, con una porción de pizza en sus manos también. Bella rodó los ojos.

— Corazón...— Rose se acercó a Noa quien peleaba con el queso de la pizza.— ¿Te gustaria comer otra cosa?

Noa observó a Rose un momento, sonriendo de forma tímida. Rosalie terminó de cortar el queso por ella y sonrió también.

— ¿Qué haces?— Bella se molestó acercándose a su "hermana".

— Sabes que no está de más preguntarle a los niños lo qué quieren comer. Además, tampoco es bueno que coma pizza todos los días.

— Pero ayer no comimos pizza, comimos hamburguesas. — sonrió la pequeña haciendo que Rosalie alzara una ceja en dirección a Bella.

— No. Me refiero a qué estás haciendo, tienes a tu hija perdida no creo que sea correcto venir y querer quedarte con la mía.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Digo... mis padres me la confiaron. Ustedes ya tienen muchos problemas, no se preocupen por Noa. Ella estará bien.

— Insensible. —Rose se levanta de al lado de Noa y camina hacia nuestro auto.

—¿No tienes un poco de corazón? — bufé saliendo detrás de mi esposa— Rose… espera.

Ella abrió la puerta para subir y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, intenté mantenerme calmado y tomé mi lugar, conduciendo hasta la casa de Alice y Jasper, donde Rose esperaría hasta que sea el momento de hablar con Ian.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunté antes de que ella bajara del auto.

—Si… no te preocupes.— suspiró— Edward nos enviará a alguien mañana, supongo que él también vendrá, luego me confirma el horario.

—Está bien— asentí. Rose abrió la puerta para bajarse, se detuvo un momento dubitativa, volvió a cerrar la puerta del coche y se acercó a mi, desabrochando mi cinturón de seguridad. Puse mis manos en su cintura dejando que se acercara y tomara mi rostro con sus manos para besarme. Maldita sea, la había extrañado demasiado.  
Ella continuó el beso, subiéndose en mis piernas y rodeando mi cuello con sus manos.

—Rose…—sonreí— ya no somos adolescentes…

—¿Y quién dijo que sólo los adolescentes pueden tener una aventura en el auto?— rió desabrochando mi pantalón— oh vamos… nadie está mirando.—reí y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, besando su cuello dejando que continuara, después de todo las calles estaban vacías.

.  
.

 **Pov Rosalie**

.  
Alice me recibió a gusto, dándome un abrazo casi estrangulador al verme. La veía diferente y no sabía si era porque llevábamos tiempo sin vernos o en realidad sí estaba algo cambiada.

—¿Mucho viento?— preguntó mientras subíamos las escaleras a departamento. Tenían ascensor pero uno de los secretos de mi cuñada y amiga, era su miedo a los ascensores… más bien era claustrofóbica.

—No lo sé… ¿por qué?

—Por tu cabello

—Ah..eh, sí, tal vez no sentí el viento. Ya sabes, vine pensando en cualquier cosa y Emmett me alcanzó en el coche.— respondí rápidamente. Alice asintió susurrando "ajá" pero yo sabía que no la había engañado. Abrió la puerta de su casa y entramos.

—¿Te sirvo algo para beber? Podemos tomar el té en el patio.

—Es buena idea— dije mientras me sacaba mi abrigo y lo dejaba en el sofá. Alice preparó todo y la ayudé a llevar las tazas y bocadillos al patio. Tenía una nueva mesa con cuatro sillas, blancas a juego. También habían florecido sus flores y todo se veía con más vida de lo que recordaba.— Le hiciste un cambio al patio— comenté tomando un sorbo de té.

—Sip. Finalmente quité todas las cajas, deseché lo viejo y con Jasper nos pusimos de acuerdo en decorarlo de esta manera.

—¿Está todo bien, Al?

—Te has ido mucho tiempo…— susurró. Asentí de acuerdo, sintiéndome algo culpable.

—Lo siento, Alice…

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, al contrario— contrarrestó— yo lo siento…—me miró— no he sido la amiga que necesitabas. Debí haber estado ahí para ti. Debí ayudarte más de lo que hacía, tu no estabas bien, todos lo sabíamos pero ninguno era capaz de actuar con más fuerza.

—Fuiste paciente conmigo, Al, no te disculpes.

—Estoy embarazada— soltó de repente. Parpadeé sorprendida, sonreí incluso. Pero al ver que mi amiga no expresaba nada en su mirada, me contuve.

—Wow…— no pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro— eso es maravilloso, Alice— ella sonrió apenas.

—¿Lo es no? Debería serlo…— susurró más para sí misma.

—Alice, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Yo… con todo lo que ha pasado, no fuimos capaces de comentarlo a la familia entera. Sobretodo queriendo mantenerlo para nosotros por los primeros tres meses pero—asentí escuchándola— he tenido complicaciones y puede que no llegue a término— llevó ambas manos a su rostro y se echó a llorar— incluso me dijeron que lo mejor que podía hacer era abortar y no...no quiero hacerlo, no puedo— me acerqué a Alice y la rodeé con mis brazos consolándola.

—Dios, Alice lo siento mucho— hablé sin dejar de abrazarla. Me sentí algo culpable, ella no estaba pasando un buen momento y no tenía a nadie con quien contar.— ¿De cuanto…?

—Estoy por tener tres meses— habló entre tanta angustia— hablamos con Jasper… él cree que lo mejor es darle fin a esto antes de hacerme daño a mi misma, pero tengo tanto miedo, Rose. Nunca me vi como madre pero al ver que esperaba un hijo con Jasper no lo sé, creí que sería diferente. Que íbamos a intentarlo juntos, dar lo mejor de nosotros… cometer errores y festejar cada simple logro y ni siquiera soy capaz de llevar bien un embarazo

—Oh Alice, no… No te culpes por esto, no es así— besé su cabeza— respira, tranquila.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve intentando calmarla sin dejar de abrazarla, parecía ser que ella esperaba este momento para desahogarse por completo. Había olvidado nuevamente que debía ir a mi casa y hablar con mi hijo, pero tampoco iba a dejar a mi amiga en esas condiciones. Ian estaba bien con Emmett, no quería llegar y angustiarle… tampoco quería que piense que lo había dejado de nuevo, era todo tan complicado.

—Seguro tienes que ir a tu casa… ver a Ian— habló Alice, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, sonrió al nombrar a mi hijo.

—Si… no te preocupes

—Estaremos bien— dijo convencida con el pañuelo en sus manos.

—Eso espero, Al— la abracé nuevamente.

—¿Eso esperas? Apenas llegas y ya te andas revolcando en un auto con tu marido, Rosalie ¿en serio?— me reí y agarré uno de sus almohadones para tirarselo en la cara, ella me devolvió el golpe con otro.

—Si ibas a ser tan directa por qué demonios preguntaste por el viento

—Quería saber tu respuesta, querida, qué esperabas— ambas reímos y Alice me acompañó hasta la puerta, donde nos despedimos y yo partí de camino a casa.

Al llegar, aún faltaba una hora para la cena por lo que saludé a mi esposo y luego fui directo a hablar con mi hijo. Toqué la puerta de su habitación a pesar de que estaba abierta para llamar su atención, Ian estaba jugando con sus trenes de juguete en la alfombra del piso, lo observé un momento disfrutando su alegría y luego lo interrumpí.

—Hola, principito…— me acerqué sentándome en su cama, Ian me miró un momento y luego siguió jugando.

—Hola mami

—Ian lo siento… Yo— Dios qué difícil se me estaba haciendo, se trataba de mi hijo, no de cualquier otra persona. Tranquilízate, Rose— No voy a irme, cielo. Vine a quedarme. No volveré a irme.— Ian levantó la vista hacia mi, dejando sus juguetes por un momento.

—¿Volverás a contarme un cuento para dormir? ¿Vas a verme en los partidos? ¿Volveremos a ir de picnic los domingos con papá?

—Si, mi vida— asentí sonriendo. Mi hijo sólo quería que volvamos a ser la familia que siempre fuimos, que él conocía.

—Te perdono, mami— se levantó del suelo y vino a mis brazos para abrazarme, correspondí al abrazo y besé su cabello. Lo extrañaba tanto. Lo senté en mis piernas sin separarnos del abrazo.

—Te amo, mi bebé

—No soy un bebé, mami, ya tengo ocho.— rió.

—Y pronto nueve, pero ¡qué grande estás!— sonreí.

—Pronto seré tan alto como tú

—¿Ah sí? No me diga, señor— pellizqué su estómago haciendo que se carcajeara, le sonreí a Emmett que nos observaba desde la puerta y él también sonreía. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido, tal vez se trataba de una horrible tormenta que había destrozado todo a su paso, pero habíamos logrado sobrevivir a ello y ahora era tiempo de reconstruirlo. Tal vez sólo se trataba de eso, me gustaba pensar que así era, creerlo así. Tal vez...

.  
.

* * *

 **Hola!Mucho tiempooo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nuevamente como en todas las historias, pido disculpas por la ausencia. Dejenme sus opiniones del capítulo en los comentarios. A pesar de no responder, los leo y son de gran ayuda! Hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias!**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo inventé para la historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **pov Bella**

Luego de haber hablado con Noa y decirle que yo en realidad era su madre, las cosas no marcharon bien como yo esperaba.

Todo estaba bien entre nosotras, a pesar del enfado y capricho que había presentado, ella ahora estaba tranquila. Incluso me había pedido quedarse conmigo al día siguiente y como yo no tenía mucho que hacer, acepté y la llevé conmigo al trabajo.

Aproveché que Jessica llegó temprano y me hizo un informe resumido de lo que sucedía en la estación y fui más tarde con Noa.  
No estaba preparada para cruzarme con Rosalie, mucho menos para darle explicaciones de Noa. Resultaba extraño, pero no quería que se metiera.

—¿Tanto quilombo por una porción de pizza?— preguntó Jess.

—A Rosalie siempre le gustó tener el orden sobre todo y siempre parece ser que le preocupa _todo._

—Supongo que entiendo…— asintió. Ambas estábamos caminando hacia la estación, Noa nos seguía detrás, escuchaba sus pies chocar contra el piso, había lloviznado por la mañana dejando charcos de agua en los que la niña se entretenía saltando.

—Hazme acordar que compre botas de lluvia— susurré mirando a mi hija, sus jeans ya estaban algo manchados con lodo. ¿dije "mi hija"? bueno, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea.

—Hey Bella…—Jessica frenó en seco y me detuvo con una de sus manos, la miré un momento y luego seguí la dirección de su mirada.

— ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?— pregunté quedándome helada. Detuve a Noa antes que siguiera caminando por su cuenta ignorando sus quejidos por que la soltara.

—Yo que sé. Seguro quiere hablar con el jefe de policía…—me codeó. La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ve con Noa a algún lado, al parque, por un helado, lo que sea.— ordené entregándole a la niña.

—¡Pensé que íbamos a pasar el día juntas! Mentiste— Noa se quejó cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas poniéndose brillosos.

—Y lo haremos bichito— me agaché a su altura y acaricié su mejilla— tengo que hacer esto primero ¿si? Con suerte solo tomará media hora, necesito que vayas con Jess mientras tanto. Te lo compensaré.

Noa frunció el ceño, mirándome muy enfadada pero asintió.

—Esa es mi niña — besé su frente y me puse de pie. Jess me miraba de manera extraña y recordé que ella aún no sabía nada, tampoco pensaba comentarle aún. Además seguro ya lo sospechaba.

—Iremos al parque— anunció— cualquier cosa, llámame al radio.

—Gracias, Jess.

—Buena suerte… vamos Noa.— Jess me dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse con Noa.

Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y caminé hacia la estación, yendo directamente a mi oficina. No me sorprendió encontrarlo allí cuando yo llegué, él había entrado seguramente con el permiso de alguien y porque la puerta de mi oficina se encontraba abierta. Yo ni siquiera llevaba mi uniforme puesto todavía.

Sabía que debía entrar y enfrentarme a él, hablar. Pero ¿qué mierda le diría?

Él miró hacia la puerta, notando mi presencia y ya no tuve escapatoria. Caminé manteniendo la calma e ingresé a mi oficina.

—Edward…— lo saludé, o creí que eso hacía. La voz me salió más seca de lo que esperaba.

—Bella…— se puso de pie, sorprendido de verme luego de mucho tiempo.— Yo… esperaba hablar con el oficial Swan.— habló señalando la foto de Charlie colgando en una pared.

—Pues… aquí estoy.— saqué mi placa del bolsillo y se la mostré, luego cerré la puerta para darnos privacidad.

—¿Tú?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí… tengo el puesto hace un par de años. Mi padre falleció hace meses, Edward.— informé.

—¿Tu eres todo lo que hay?— de acuerdo, eso ya fue ofensivo.

—¿Crees que no voy acorde al puesto?— comencé a molestarme— Soy todo lo que tienes, Edward. ¿A qué viniste?

Edward se acomodó en su asiento, rascó su barbilla pensando un momento y luego sus ojos hicieron contacto conmigo. Le mantuve la mirada aunque ese contacto me estaba matando internamente.

— Vine por el caso de… Kayla McCarty.— no le costó pero aún así noté que apenas recordaba el nombre.

—¿Tienes algo que aportar sobre el caso?— Edward se arrimó al escritorio, acercándose a mí más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿D-disculpa? — su cercanía me intimidaba un poco.

— ¿Estás poniendo todo de ti en el caso?

—Por supuesto que sí, Edward. ¿Viniste a cuestionar mi trabajo?

— Vine porque prometí a Rosalie y Emmett ayudarlos a encontrar a su hija. Una agente especial está esperando afuera, supongo que la conoces… ¿Angela Webber?

Debía ser una broma.

— ¿Y porque les prometiste ayudarlos? ¿te metes como si nada y contratas a alguien que no tiene nada que ver aquí?

—Confío en Angela, de la manera en que tú no lo hiciste. Te guste o no ella tiene derecho a acceder al caso porque los padres de la niña la autorizaron.

No sabía qué mierda decir. ¿Edward había viajado hasta acá para meterse de lleno en el caso?

—Isabella, no tienes mucha información sobre Kay, acepta la maldita colaboración de Angela, no va a molestarte. Tal vez incluso te demuestre que ha mejorado y quieres contratarla de nuevo...— sonrió.

—Muy gracioso. Le informaré a Eric— me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó. Me giré a mirarlo, preguntándome qué demonios quería entre tantas vueltas.

—¿Quieres algo más? — me arrepentí en ese mismo momento de haber hecho esa pregunta. Edward se levantó de la silla y llegó a mi en dos simples pasos, me agarró ambas muñecas y luego las sostuvo contra la puerta con una sola mano, su boca buscó la mía y con la mano libre acercó mi rostro al suyo.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su tacto, dejando que él aún tuviera efecto sobre mi. Disfruté del beso unos segundos, recordando que estábamos contra la puerta y que si yo no buscaba a Eric, él podría parecer en cualquier momento.

Intenté apartarme, pero Edward tenía fuerza y no me lo permitía. Volteé la mirada buscando algo de aire.

—Edward… basta.— al sentir que aflojó el agarre en mis muñecas, liberé mis manos y lo aparté con fuerza— Idiota. ¡Hay cámaras!— Edward se rió mientras me observaba. Maldita sea, seguía siendo un imbécil.

—Genial, estaremos en primera plana

—Vete a la mierda.— salí de ahí esperando no estar bastante desarreglada y buscando a Eric para… ya había olvidado el motivo. Maldito Edward Cullen.

Eric se encontraba hablando con Ángela cuando lo encontré, al menos eso me facilitaba las cosas ¿no? Quise suponer…

—Eric— lo llamé.

—Bella…—sonreía— finalmente conozco a Angela— murmuró sin quitarle los ojos de encima, había olvidado que Eric no había llegado a conocerla.

—Hola, Bella— me saludó Angela. Le sonreí apenas ya que las cosas no habían terminado bien entre nosotras.

—Angela fue contratada por Emmett y Rosalie para el caso de Kay…—le informé.

—Sí, precisamente me lo estaba comentando en este momento.— asintió.

—Oh, bueno… lo siento. Dale los informes, todo lo que hemos…—me fijé en que Ángela me estaba observando detenidamente y por un momento me puse nerviosa, me recompuse antes de hacer alguna estupidez y arrepentirme luego— averiguado. Ella necesita saberlo…— miré a Angela y ella sonreía como tonta mirando hacia otro lado. Genial.

—Si, jefa.— asentí a Eric y los dejé solos, dándoles una mirada cuando ya estaba bastante alejada de ellos. Parecía ser que ambos se habían caído bien. Negué con la cabeza y entre en la oficina— Ya informé a Eric y ya conoció a Ang…— dejé de hablar al encontrar la oficina vacía. Edward se había ido.

Tomé asiento y encendí la computadora, revisando los informes que Jess me había comentado y poniéndome al día en el trabajo. Jessica regresó más tarde con Noa y decidí irme a casa dejando a Jess a cargo. Compré comida para ambas y fuimos a mi departamento donde Noa se puso hiperactiva de la nada.

—¿No te cansó ir al parque?— pregunté mientras ponía la comida en platos. Recordé el consejo de Alice sobre cocinar y decidí ponerlo en práctica esta noche, la comida que había comprado no me gustaba tanto.— Ven, bichito, comamos.

—¡Yo nunca me canso!—gritó corriendo por toda la sala, rodé los ojos y me senté a comer, Noa llegó corriendo a mi lado y casi choca contra mi silla— comer es aburrido, Bella.

—¿Quieres que ponga música?— pregunté luego de terminar de masticar. Noa asintió sonriendo mostrando sus relucientes dientes y tuve que levantarme para encender el reproductor.  
Había estado escuchando los backstreet boys los últimos días a causa de Noa, así que eso escuchábamos. Minutos después de que arrancara la primera canción deduje que no fue una buena idea ya que Noa cantaba a los gritos sin fijarse en lo que comía, tenía miedo de que fuera a atragantarse y todo sería mi culpa.  
La canción _I want it that way_ comenzó cuando me levanté a lavar los platos y un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de mí. Maldito Edward.

—¡Bella!— llamó mi atención Noa. La miré y sonreí como pude, intentando escucharla— ¿Quién era el señor que estaba hoy en tu trabajo?— diablos. Comencé a sentir la falta de aire, escuchaba el correr del agua caliente y no podía moverme para cerrar la canilla. Podía ver como Noa movía los labios diciéndome algo que no llegaba a escuchar. Todo se disolvió de repente, era demasiado tarde cuando caí en la cuenta de que me estaba desmayando.

.  
.

 **Pov Emmett**

Un nuevo despertar volvía a alegrar mi mañana y eso se debía a que el otro lado de la cama ya no estaba vacío, mi esposa estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente.  
Nos habíamos asegurado de que nuestro hijo estuviera profundamente dormido antes de empezar a realizar nuestras travesuras, asegurándonos también de no hacer mucho ruido lo que hacía que Rose se riera con cada cosa que chocábamos o cada intento extraño que yo hacía para que ninguno de los dos hablara.  
Nos dormimos alrededor de las dos de la mañana y ahora nuevamente eran las siete y tenía que levantarme. Besé a Rose en la mejilla sin despertarla y me levanté buscando mi ropa.  
Fui a ducharme y preparar el desayuno para mi hijo, todo parecía volver a ser como antes, el regreso de Rose era una gran alegría para nosotros pero eso no significaba que debamos aplazar nuestras actividades.

—Buenos días— saludó Rose minutos más tarde cargando a nuestro hijo. Ian aún estaba dormido, apenas podía abrir los ojos y su cabeza estaba recostada en el hombro de su madre.

—Buenos días— sonreí y me acerqué a ella para besarla en los labios. Rose sentó a Ian y mientras él intentaba tomar su leche, Rose se dispuso a ponerle los zapatos. Ambos intercambiamos sonrisas mientras yo iba de un lado a otro buscando cosas del trabajo y ella le ataba los cordones a mi hijo.

—Ya se hacerlo, mami— le contó Ian. Sonreí nuevamente y fui a nuestra habitación dejándolos solos un momento.  
Agarré mi celular, que había apagado por obvios motivos y me sorprendió la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía de Alice y Jasper. ¿Qué demonios?  
Regresé al living ya vestido y revisando los horarios de las llamadas, pensando en comentárselo a Rose.

—Sabes, pensaba en que hoy puedo llevar yo a Ian a la escuela— Rose sonreía mientras se acercaba para arreglar la corbata que llevaba puesta. Agarró las solapas de mi camisa y sonreí con ella— ¿sabías que no hay casi nada en el refrigerador? ¿Cómo han sobrevivido?— dejó un casto beso en mis labios y regresó con Ian, le seguí el paso.

—Nos las arreglamos bastante bien, de hecho sabía que tenía que ir de compras estos días…— guiñé un ojo a Ian haciendo que él también sonriera.

—Papá cocina de diez, mamá. Deberías probar sus platillos— sonrió intentando guiñarme un ojo como yo lo había hecho.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué cocina? ¿Pasta?— ella revolvió el cabello de nuestro hijo y luego besó su mejilla— ya creo que sí, principito. Busca tu mochila y salgamos, se nos hace tarde.

—A todos mis compañeros se les caerá la cara cuando te vean mamá, ellos me decían que no volverías— comentó Ian bajando de la silla, Rose se apresuró a sostenerla ya que Ian era bastante bruto a veces y podía caerse.

—¿Quién dijo eso, cariño?— le preguntó, pero Ian ya había corrido a su habitación. Rose me miró preocupada.

—No te preocupes, lo hemos solucionado.— me acerqué a ella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos— Alice y Jasper me han llamado varias veces ayer.

—¿Hmm?

—Sí, también me pareció extraño. La llamaré para saber qué ha pasado, ve con cuidado con Ian ¿si?

—De acuerdo— asintió y agarró mi rostro con sus manos, acercándose para besarme— Avísame cualquier cosa— asentí. Ella volvió a acercarse, esta vez pegándose más a mi cuerpo.

—Ya estoy mamá— sonreí divertido. Rose me miró con picardía, sintiéndose interrumpida por nuestro hijo. La besé en los labios y me separé de ella.

—Buena suerte.

—Tu igual. Vamos, señor, a la escuela— fue con Ian y agarró las llaves saliendo de nuestra casa, Ian me saludó con la mano, apresurado por tener un momento de madre e hijo.

Me senté en el sofá y llamé a Alice, de seguro la enana iba a matarme por no haber respondido, aunque sabía que Rose estaría conmigo y que lo menos haríamos sería estar al pendiente del teléfono.  
Resultó que Alice estaba en el hospital y que Bella se encontraba internada. Ella apenas podía explicarme lo que había pasado por teléfono, así que la tranquilicé y fui hasta el hospital.  
Alice me esperaba en la sala de espera, donde también estaban Jasper y Noa, el primero entretenía a la niña haciendo que ella riera y hablara con él.

—No hacía falta que vinieras…— comenzó ella acercándose a donde yo estaba, manteniéndonos alejados de Jasper y Noa.

—Lo sé, pero parecías alterada.— la observé un momento, tenía muchas ojeras— Alice, tú no deberías hacer turno completo…

—Ya sé, Emmett, ya sé. Pero Noa…— se giró a ver a la niña y luego volteó nuevamente hacia mi.

—¿Qué pasó, Al?

—Luego de que Rose se marchara, Jasper había regresado…— se pasó las manos por la cara, como si eso quitara su evidente cansancio— Bella llamó, pero cuando atendí la llamada, fue Noa quién habló. Estaba muy asustada, creyó que Bella se estaba muriendo y no sabía el número de emergencias, tuvo suerte de encontrar mi número. Le pedí que se calmara, que yo iría en ese instante, Jasper nos acercó. Emmett…— me miró a los ojos— cuando llegamos, Bella estaba desmayada, sus signos vitales estaban débiles. Ya había llamado a la ambulancia, pero cuando llegamos, Noa había humedecido una toalla y la había pasado por la cara de Bella, dejándola bajo su nuca. Ella supo qué hacer a pesar de estar muy asustada, yo ni le había dado indicaciones.

—¿Qué pasó con Bella?

—El golpe en la cabeza fue muy duro, el desmayo fue por debilitamiento, llevaba sin comer varias horas y luego presentó fiebre.— volvió a mirar a Noa antes de seguir hablando— Estando inconsciente mandé a que le hagan estudios… no tiene nada, por suerte. Supongo que fue un pico de estrés.

—¿Cuánto estará aquí?— pregunté preocupado por Noa.

—Sé que es raro… Bella está con suero, la fiebre que ha tenido la ha deshidratado. Supongo que le darán el alta más tarde.

—¿Está despierta?— Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Con Jasper intentaremos que Noa acceda a ir con nosotros, le inventaremos algo, no lo sé.

—Alice tú estás embarazada, tienes que cuidarte

—No te preocupes, estoy bien Emm— sonrió apenas y pasó una mano por su cabello— Además, Noa no dará problemas, es que es tan pequeña… no sé cómo ha hecho Bella con ella realmente.

—Me pregunto lo mismo… mantenme al tanto, puedo cuidar de Noa si quieres…

—No hará falta, Jasper y yo no tenemos problema. Disfruta que Rose ha regresado— me sonrió.

—Estoy feliz por eso, creeme.

—Ya era hora— rió— Gracias por haber venido, Emm, no tenías que hacerlo.

—No es problema para mi, lo sabes.— le di un pequeño abrazo, saludé a Jasper a lo lejos y fui a trabajar.

Llamé a Rose para decirle el motivo de las llamadas de Alice y ella me contó que había hablado con Edward, al parecer él había estado por el pueblo ayer para acompañar a Angela, la agente que había contratado para que nos ayudara en la búsqueda de Kay. Tendríamos un encuentro con ellos por la tarde, antes de que Ian saliera de la escuela. Me pregunté si quizás Edward sea el motivo de la recaída de Bella.

Pasé a buscar a Rose alrededor de las dos de la tarde, luego del almuerzo. Observé extrañado como guardaba un sobre papel madera en su cartera.

—Edward pidió que llevemos fotos de Kay para Ángela.— me informó, asentí y ambos caminamos hacia el lugar en que Edward nos había citado.  
El parque, donde había desaparecido Kay. Donde mi esposa vio a nuestra hija por última vez.

.  
.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que quieren saber qué pasó con Kay, bueno pues...ya falta poco, así que pacienciaaa. Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia. Déjenme un comentario para saber qué les pareció. Actualizaré prontito, hasta la próxima!**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo invente para la historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Pov Rosalie**

Llevar a mi hijo a la escuela fue un gran avance, Ian estaba muy feliz de que lo acompañara hasta su salón. En ningún momento soltó mi mano.

—Miren, es mi mamá, ¡volvió!— gritaba a los cuatro vientos a todo aquel que se acercara.— Ella es Rosalie, es mi mamá. Ya volvió.— Ian sonreía con todo su encanto y yo le sonreía a los niños a quien él me presentaba. Me reía de mi pequeño, él realmente me extrañaba.

Llegando a su salón Ian se detuvo y presionó más fuerte mi mano.

—¿Qué sucede cariño?

—Él es Nicolas.— señaló—Él dijo que te fuiste porque eras culpable, mami, pero yo se que no es así.— respondió negando con su cabeza.

—Pues vayamos a saludarlo.— lo insté. Ian me miró con miedo, le sonreí para darle confianza y ambos caminamos hasta donde Nicolas se encontraba.

—Hola Nicolas, ella es mi mamá Rose— señaló mi hijo. Le sonreí al pequeño niño que me observaba con sus ojos negros.

—Hola Nicolas— saludé. Nicolas miró a Ian antes de entrar corriendo hacia su lugar. Miré a mi hijo y ambos nos reímos, Nicolas parecía haber visto un fantasma.

—Gracias por traerme mamá, ¿vendrás por mí?— me agaché a su altura y mi hijo acarició mis mejillas con sus pequeñas manos.

—Seguro, principito. Portate bien. Te amo mucho— besé una de sus manitas y luego la atraje en mis brazos para abrazarlo y darle muchos besos.

.

.

.

Tomé la mano de Emmett mientras nos acercabamos al parque, buscando a Edward en algún sitio. Estar aquí me daba escalofríos. Hacía apenas dos días que había regresado, nunca pensé que este sería uno de los lugares a los que volvería.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó mi esposo, asentí y besé su mejilla.

—Estando contigo, todo estará bien— sonreí haciendo que Emmett también sonría.

Encontramos a Edward en una banca sentado con una mujer con lentes. Nos acercamos con mi marido y en cuanto Edward nos vio, se puso de pie, su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

—Rosalie, Emmett…— nos saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza— ella es Ángela, detective y ex agente de policía…

—Señores, es un placer trabajar para ustedes— Angela nos tendió su mano, Emmett la aceptó y luego yo repetí el gesto.

—Muchas gracias por querer hacer esto, Angela— sonreí un poco.

—No se preocupen, no voy a fallarles.— sonrió ella.

—Ángela vio el archivo del caso de Kayla— informó Edward— ella me pidió que los cite aquí.

—¿Hay algún motivo?— quiso saber mi esposo.

—De hecho… me gustaría empezar del comienzo.

—Traje las fotos…— dije preparándome para sacar el sobre con las fotos de Kay.

—Oh, no.. tranquila señora McCarty, puede tener las fotos guardadas todavía, se las pedire mas tarde

—Está bien— asentí.

—Señor…— habló dirigiéndose hacia mi esposo, Emmett estaba mirando a Edward fijamente y miró a Angela— ¿no estuvo el día… en el momento de la desaparición, no es así?

—No, no estuve— comencé a ponerme nerviosa, nuevamente debíamos responder miles de preguntas y retroceder nuevamente al hecho ocurrido un año y medio atrás.

—Bien, puede quedarse con el señor Cullen.— Emmett asintió no muy convencido pero estaba dispuesto a colaborar en lo que Angela le pidiera.— Bueno, señora…

—Rosalie está bien— interrumpí.

—De acuerdo, Rosalie… esto será difícil, pero necesito saberlo. ¿Dónde estabas tú observando a tus hijo? ¿Puedes recordarlo?

—Nunca lo olvidaría.— dije con voz temblorosa. Caminé por el parque, directo hacia la banca donde me encontraba observándolos. Podía ver los columpios donde Kay estaba y donde Ian trepaba.— Aquí.— susurré— Kay jugaba en los columpios de allá— señalé. Angela tomó asiento, como si estuviera tomando mi lugar aquel día. Miró en dirección a los columpios y alrededores, se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

—¿No sabes en dónde estaba ella?

—No… Ian fue quien me dijo, él estuvo jugando con ella un rato— respondí abrazándome a mí misma.  
Angela rodeó los juegos, volvió a la banca y luego se alejó de allí, midiendo cada paso que daba. La observé por un momento y luego busqué a mi esposo con la mirada, él se encontraba hablando con Edward.

—Bien, creo que ya tengo la información que necesito. Ahora puedes darme las fotos, te las devolveré mañana no te preocupes— Angela interrumpió mis pensamientos, reaccioné torpemente y busqué el sobre para entregárselo.

—Muchas gracias, Angela, no sé cuánto nos costará esto pero…

—El señor Cullen cubre esa parte, Rosalie, no te preocupes. Partiré mi investigación desde aquí. No quiero brindarte ideas que me surgen ahora en la cabeza, eso sería malo para tí, te preocuparías más de la cuenta y necesito que ambos, tú y tu marido, se mantengan con la mente limpia.

—Muchas gracias.

—Ante cualquier novedad que se presente, correré a informarles.

—De acuerdo— asentí.

Caminamos hacia donde estaban Edward y Emmett y nos despedimos. Mi esposo me dio un fuerte abrazo cuando nos alejamos de ellos y besó mi cabeza.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—Confiable supongo…— respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

.

.

.

.

Buscamos a Ian de la escuela y luego fuimos a casa de Jasper y Alice, quienes tenían a Noa con ellos. Ian estaba feliz de verla.

—¿Cómo está Bella?— pregunté a Alice mientras la ayudaba a preparar la comida, Jasper y Emmett estaban en el living y los niños jugaban en la habitación de invitados que momentáneamente pertenecía a Noa.

—Está mejor. Tiene que hacer reposo, se negó a dejarnos a Noa, pero al hablar bien con ella accedió. El nuevo problema comenzó a ser Noa, se negaba a dejarla sola.

—¿Crees que haga reposo?— me reí comiendo un pedazo de zanahoria. Alice sonrió conmigo.

—No realmente.

—¿En serio es su hermana….y de Emmett?

—Nah…— se acercó más a mi lado para susurrar— dejó que la niña venga conmigo al hacerla admitir que era su hija.— Alice me vio sorprendida y negó con la cabeza— sólo piénsalo, la peque se parece mucho a Edward. Seguro fue cuando tú y Emmett fueron donde tus padres.

No respondí, preferí sacar mis propias deducciones.

—Bueno… ¿cómo les ha ido con la "agente especial"?— preguntó haciendo énfasis al decir lo de la agente.

Comencé a explicarle como era Ángela y su metodología de investigación, entre ambas sacamos deducciones buenas como malas donde Ángela nos brindaba confianza y también cómo todo podría ser un simple engaño para robar dinero. Nos reíamos ante la segunda posibilidad.

.

.

.

Ian y Noa jugaban en la habitación de invitados, ambos habían acumulado varios almohadones para crear un pequeño fuerte. Noa había pedido una linterna a Jasper para jugar mientras estuvieran dentro.

—¿Pensaste en buscar a tu hermana?— preguntó Noa, alumbrando su rostro con la linterna mientras hacía monerías causando la risa de Ian.

—Mamá y papá dicen que es trabajo de la policía.— respondió quitándole la linterna.

—Bella dice que no tiene sentido seguir buscando, pero sólo lo hace por la pena de Rose y Emm.

—¿Por qué mi tía haría eso? Ella nos quiere, sé que se preocupa por Kay.

—Porque Edward regresó y a ella no le agrada la idea, cree que le quitaron su lugar de nuevo y quiere irse.

—¿QUÉ?— Noa lo golpeó con la almohada.

—Cállate tonto.

—¿Tú te irás con ella? — Ian se estaba conteniendo, no quería que su tía abandone a su hermana y no quería que Noa se fuera también, no cuando habían hecho una gran amistad.

—Supongo— respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros— Es mi mamá y prometió no alejarse de mí de nuevo. Donde ella vaya yo iré.

—No puedes irte.

—Sí que puedo. Soy una niña, no puedo quedarme sola. ¿Tus papás dejaron sola a Kay y por eso se perdió no?

.

.

.

Los gritos procedentes de la habitación así como el choque de cosas alertaron a los adultos de la casa. Rosalie y Alice dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al igual que Emmett y Jasper, corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

—Ian, cariño, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Rose acercándose a él. Noa había corrido a esconderse detrás de Alice.

— Noa se irá. — acarició sus mejillas humedecidas, mirando al resto de los adultos, ninguno tenía idea.

Alice se agachó a la altura de Noa para que la viera a los ojos.

—¿Tú le has dicho eso a Ian, cariño? — preguntó. Noa corrió su cabello de la cara, colocandolo detrás de su oreja.

—Bella dijo que no tenía nada que hacer aquí, que pronto nos iríamos ahora que había alguien que había tomado su lugar. Ella prometió no volver a dejarme, sé que nos iremos juntas.

Alice y Emmett intercambiaron miradas, ¿qué quería decir Noa? ¿A dónde iría Bella?

—Quiere escapar, quiere alejarse de Edward— susurró Emmett saliendo de la habitación. Rosalie no tardó en seguirlo.

—Emmett, espera,¿qué sucede?

—Eso mismo voy a averiguar. —agarró su abrigo y salió de la casa.

—¡Yo no quiero que pelee con Bella!— chilló Noa. Jasper la tomó en brazos intentando calmarla.

—Mami, ¿papi va a hacer que tía Bella se quede no? —preguntó Ian, Rose lo atrajo a sus brazos y besó el tope de su cabeza.

— No lo sé, cielo.

.  
.

 **Emmett**

Salí de la casa de mis amigos dejando a mi esposa e hijo y fui directo a la casa de Bella, donde se suponía que se encontraba haciendo reposo.  
Toqué el timbre y esperé a que me abriera, para mi sorpresa no se demoró tanto, lo que confirmaba que no estaba haciendo reposo como los doctores le habían indicado.

—¿Emmett?— su cabello estaba alborotado, las ojeras casi llegaban a sus mejillas.

—Hola, Bells… vine a verte.

—Eso parece.— respondió cerrando un poco la puerta para que no me fijara en el interior de su departamento.

—¿Estás mejor ahora?— fruncí el ceño.

—Eso creo. Supongo que volveré a trabajar mañana, tengo que arreglar unas cosas en la oficina.

—¿Esas cosas tienen que ver con tu huida?— pregunté haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—¿De qué hablas? — se hizo la tonta.

—¿Puedo pasar? Es incómodo estar hablando desde el pasillo.— Bella rodó los ojos y dejó que entrara, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a seguir doblando la ropa que tenía tirada en el sofá, una valija estaba al pie de éste con varias prendas dentro.

—Te ofrecería algo, pero tengo la heladera vacía…

—Descuida, no es necesario.— metí mis manos en los bolsillos, nervioso— Escucha… Noa dijo que te irías. ¿Es por lo que pasó el día que te desmayaste?

—¿Qué? — me miró con cara de pocos amigos— El que quiera irme o no es cosa mía, Noa es una niña que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué sucedió ese día? Bella…— la detuve antes de que siguiera juntando sus cosas.

—No pasó nada Emmett. Suéltame.— aún se veía débil por la decaída, pero tenía fuerza suficiente para apartarse de un tirón y seguir juntando sus cosas.

—¿Dejarás el caso de mi hija? ¿Dejarás de buscarla?

—Ya tienes a quien la busque y en la estación Jess se hará cargo del caso.

—Entonces te irás— era una afirmación, y el silencio de Bella lo confirmaba.

—Bella no puedes irte, no así. Te necesito…— maldita sea, no podía creer que nuevamente le estaba rogando a mi hermana. Bella se me quedó mirando como si le tomara el pelo.

—¿Igual que cuando me pediste que me quedara en casa de Edward cuando nuestros padres no estaban así tú y Rosalie podrían pasarla bien una noche? Esa misma noche cuando te necesité, te llamé miles de veces para que me buscaras y la pasé en una estación de servicio. Como cuando te volví a llamar porque Edward me había dejado en medio de la nada y tú habías dicho que necesitabas que no ingiriera nada ese día porque ibas a proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie e ibas a invitar a sus padres. ¿De esa forma me necesitas? Siempre me retienes, Emmett. Nunca pude ser libre de hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Todo debía girar en torno a tí. ¿Recuerdas cuando arruiné tu casamiento? Fue el único día, el único maldito día en que todos finalmente centraban su atención en mí, pues claro, ¡pobrecita de Bella ha llegado al límite!

—¡¿qué sucede contigo?!

—Tú no atendiste mi llamado— Bella estaba inundada en lágrimas— Y yo necesitaba que me buscaras. Yo estaba bien hasta ese día.

—No entiendo…

— Jacob fue quien me dio las drogas, Edward intentó que las cosas no sean así. Él cubría a Jake para no delatarme a mi. — llevó ambas manos a su rostro angustiada.

—¿Jacob?

—Sí. Jacob. El otro hijo de mamá.

—¿El hijo de mamá? ¿Qué diablos Bella?— la vi caer de rodillas al piso, aún con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

—Pasó algo… antes de que te fueras con Rosalie.— esperé a que continuara, el silencio inundando la habitación— Renée me pedía que la acompañara a casa de Billy, Charlie trabajaba todo el día y ella se sentía sola. Dejaba que pasara el rato con Jacob mientras ella se veía con él. Renée sale con Billy desde secundaria.— Bella levantó la mirada para verme, apenas podía creer lo que me decía. ¿Cómo era posible?

—No tiene sentido, Bells. Mamá estaba con Thomas, mi padre, antes de que conociera a Charlie.

—Billy se había casado, tuvo a Jacob y su esposa murió en el parto. Renée iba todos los días para ayudar a Billy con su hijo. Por eso es "el otro hijo". No tengo idea por qué Renée hizo las cosas de esa forma, por qué engañó a tu padre y al mío y cómo fue capaz de guardárselo durante mucho tiempo.

—Pensé que Edward te cubría

—Sí. Pero él sólo hacía una parte. Jacob me metió en esas cosas, Edward se dio cuenta, quiso ayudarme. Te enojaste con él por haber descubierto la bolsa de drogas en su habitación cuando en realidad esa bolsa era mía y Edward me la había quitado para evitar que siguiera haciéndolo. Tú y Reneé nunca vieron la realidad, ella se negaba a creer que Jacob andaba detrás de todo esto así que apenas tú te fuiste me alejó de Edward metiéndome en rehabilitación. Yo perdí a mi novio, tú a tu mejor amigo.

—Santa mierda...Bella, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—No quería que Charlie sufriera y mucho menos tú, a tí te gustaba ser el centro de atención, ser el orgullo de la familia. Yo estaba acostumbrada a ser un cero a la izquierda.

—No tenías que pasar por todo sola.

—He pasado por más cosas de las que te imaginas.— suspiré ante el exceso de información y aún no sabía el motivo por el que quería irse.

—¿Por qué te irás? ¿Es por Edward? ¿por Noa?

—Noa no tiene nada que ver. Ambos sabemos el motivo, no voy a admitirlo.— asentí comprendiendo.—¿qué?— preguntó luego de un minuto que yo no dijera nada.

—Siendo él el motivo, ¿no crees que es momento de hacerle frente y cambiar las cosas? Ninguno tiene la culpa.

—No es suficiente.— susurró.

.  
.

* * *

 **Buenas! Parece que Bella finalmente ha dicho algo que dejó a Emmett helado. ¿Va a irse? ¿Se quedará? ¿Ustedes qué dicen?  
** **Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Jupy, Kabum, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, Maryluna y Leah De Call, me alegra que siguieran la historia y les esteé gustando. Esperemos que ahora con la llegada de Ángela puedan saberse más cosas de Kay...*tose* no falta mucho*corre a esconderse*  
Nunca nombré a nadie al final de un capítulo, ésta es la primera vez, trataré de ponerlo en practica.  
En fin, gracias por leer y dejar su review. Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
P.d: nunca está de más, tengo un grupo en facebook donde subo adelantos e imágenes de la historia, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction.  
Adiositoooo**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo sólo juego con ellos, algunos personajes así como la historia son idea mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.  
. **

_Kay no dejaba de llorar pidiendo por su mami, los adultos responsables de ella no sabían cómo lidiar con una niña, ni mucho menos cuando se trataba de una niña enferma._

 _Ambos se debatían en llamar o no a su jefe, sabían que el horario no era el de rutina, que interrumpirían y serían severamente reñidos por llamar fuera de horario._

— _Olvídalo, no haré la llamada. Irás a comprar más tylenol._

— _Ni siquiera lo sueñes, la última vez dejaste la puerta abierta. Siempre cometes el mismo error. Esperemos a mañana, tal vez la fiebre se le baje.— Miraron a la niña ahogada en llanto, apenas con fuerzas para mantenerse sentada en la cama._

— _A ver pequeña… acuéstate— un pequeño estornudo fue suficiente para alejarlo nuevamente de ella— maldita mocosa, te voy a…_

— _¡Quiero a Bella! Quiero a mi tía Bella conmigo— chilló. Ambos adultos se miraron sin saber qué demonios hacer. Era la primera vez que la niña hablaba luego de mucho tiempo y pedía por su tía._

* * *

 **.**

 **.  
Pov Rosalie**

— ¿Entonces no habrá boda?— Alice se encogió de hombros, aún con ojeras en los ojos.

—La suspendimos por el momento. Nos han pasado tantas cosas que creemos que es lo mejor. — asentí sosteniendo su mano. Alice había sufrido un aborto un día después de haber dejado a Noa con Bella.

—Podrías esperar a recuperarte y poner nueva fecha, no muy alejada de la que habían propuesto.

—No lo sé, Rose. No tengo muchas ganas ahora— giró su rostro hacia otro lado, la voz ahogada, angustiada. No era necesario fijarse, sabía que estaba llorando.

—Oh, Alice…— acaricié su cabello intentando consolarla. No estaba en sus planes pero sabía lo duro que era perder a un hijo.

—No quiero arruinarte el día, Rose. Vuelve a casa, seguro Ian te espera— me miró haciendo el intento de sonreír.

—Llámame cualquier cosa, vendré corriendo.— le di un apretón suave en su mano antes de soltarla y dirigirme a la puerta.

—Ve tranquila, no te llamaré.— sonrió.

—Alice…

—Sh, Rose en serio, vete tranquila.

—Llámame.— repetí por última vez y salí por la puerta.

Hoy había vuelto al trabajo, había conseguido un puesto de medio tiempo en una oficina gracias a la recomendación de Jasper. Apenas salí y fui a ver a mi amiga que se encontraba en el hospital, Emmett había buscado a nuestro hijo de la escuela y de seguro ahora me esperaban para ir a merendar juntos.  
En cuanto abrí la puerta de nuestra casa, Ian corrió chocando contra mi cuerpo, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Hola mamá— soneía.

—Hola precioso— sonreí y acaricié su cabeza— ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?— pregunté mientras él aflojaba el abrazo así yo podía cerrar la puerta y entrar para saludar a mi esposo.

—Bien, hemos aprendido un nuevo tema en matemática y papá me está ayudando con la tarea.

—Me parece muy bien mi amor— me senté un momento dejando mi cartera a un lado. Miré a Emmett que parecía bastante concentrado con la tarea de nuestro hijo— ¿contra qué estás luchando oso?

—Fracciones.— suspiró, Ian y yo nos reímos.

—Bien, parece bastante sencillo, así que… dejen la tarea y vayamos a merendar que muero de hambre.— ordené mientras me levantaba acercándome a mi esposo.

—¡Si!— chilló nuestro hijo corriendo hasta la puerta. Me reí y besé a Emmett en la mejilla, cerrando el cuaderno por él.

—Superalo, oso, nunca te han gustado las matemáticas.

—Bien pues te tocará a tí ayudarlo— sonrió palmeando mi trasero sin que Ian lo notara.

* * *

.

.  
Bella tenía un lío en la oficina de la estación de policía, al parecer su ausencia causó más distorbos de lo que había planeado.  
Trataba de organizar los miles de papeles que tenía en el escritorio mientras escuchaba el murmullo de las personas que habían llegado a la estación por motivos que aún desconocía.

Jessica no respondía sus llamadas y sólo la había enviado a hacer una sola cosa y ya estaba demorada. Había perdido toda la mañana escuchando a Eric quejarse por todo el quilombo que le había dejado sin darle oportunidad a defenderse, ni siquiera le importó los días que le correspondían libres por enfermedad, Bella se dispuso a escucharlo y quedarse callada pues no veía que Eric tuviera solución.

Edward entró con Angela a la estación y tomaron asiento al ver la multitud de gente y la poca atención que estaban recibiendo, Edward estaba seguro de que apenas Bella los viera les dedicaría atención. Sonrió ante las segundas intenciones, pero la compañía de Angela hacía que no pudiera divagar demasiado.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho?— preguntó Angela sacando su agenda.

—No lo sé con certeza. Me acercaré a su oficina.— respondió poniendose de pie.

—Podemos volver en otro momento Edward.

—No tenemos otro momento— contestó antes de encaminarse hacia la oficina de Bella.

Tocó la puerta de su oficina tres veces, escuchaba movimientos dentro así que estaba seguro de que Bella se encontraba en la oficina, tal vez muy ocupada como para responder a un simple llamado en la puerta. Volvió a tocar y al no recibir respuesta ingresó directamente.  
Bella levantó la vista de los papeles y su rostro casi "pacífico" cambió apenas vio a Edward en su oficina.

—Creo que dijiste que pasara.— dijo él con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

—Luego de esto te recomiendo ir a un otorrino para que revise tus oídos.—respondió ella sonriendo apenas, estaba bastante molesta por la interrupción.

—Vaya, mira tú, Isabella Swan dando recomendaciones.

—No jodas, Edward. ¿Qué se te ofrece?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—He venido con Angela… ella tiene que hablar contigo sobre el caso de tu sobrina.

—Ah…—asintió confundida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada. Es que… ya le dí todos los datos obtenidos del caso, no sé qué más querrá.

—Tal vez preguntarte cosas sobre tu familia puesto que deben ser preguntas poco sensibles para los padres.— Bella rió.

—Si ese es el motivo, recordaré por qué la eché del puesto en primer lugar.

—No seas dura con ella…

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Y qué es asunto mío?— contraatacó él mientras rodeaba el escritorio para acercarse a ella. Bella siguió sus pasos con la mirada sin moverse de su sitio.

Jessica entró por la puerta sorprendiéndolos a ambos, Bella ni se movió pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que Jess entrara de esa forma a su oficina.

— Dejé los papeles en el buzón como me dijiste y he traído a… diablos. Hola, Edward.— saludó con nerviosismo quitándose el mechón que caía en su cara colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Bella sonrió poniéndose de pie.

— Hola.— saludó Edward apenas mirándola, siguiendo con su atención en Bella, quien salió de la oficina.

—¿No hablarás con Ángela?— preguntó Edward pisándole los talones. Jessica miró a ambos sin entender.

.

Jessica entró a las corridas con Noa de la mano, arrastraba a la niña detrás suyo ya que llevaba mucha prisa.

—Me lastimas, Jess…—se quejó la pequeña.

—Bien, quédate aquí y no te vayas, ¿de acuerdo? Cómete el helado.— ordenó mientras la llevaba hasta una de las sillas vacías. Noa asintió y se quedó sentada esperando que Jessica abriera el paquete de la paleta. Jess le dió la paleta y dejó su mochila de la escuela a un lado de la silla y luego se fue.

Angela observó a la niña de rizos castaños que no soltaba la paleta helada de sus manos ya cubiertas de dulce inclusive su boca.  
Se acercó a ella vacilante, la niña le llamaba la atención sin saber por qué.

—Hola— saludó sonriendo. Noa la miró mientras lamía su helado.

—Hola— sonrió también— ¿quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Angela, vine a hablar con Bella, ¿la conoces?

—Está muy ocupada por eso envió a Jessica a buscarme.

—Ya veo…—asintió observándola más atenta— ¿Ese broche es tuyo? — preguntó recordando una de las fotografías que había visto en el expediente. Era igual al broche de Kay.

—Sí, Alice me lo obsequió.— sonrió. Angela le devolvió la sonrisa, organizando sus ideas mentalmente.

—Noa.— llamó Bella. Angela volteó la mirada viendo a Edward y Bella a pocos pasos de distancia. Noa corrió al encuentro con Bella quien retrocedió al verla llena de helado— Jessica… llévala a limpiarse por favor.

—¿Estás enojada?— preguntó Noa mirándola. Bella le sonrió, trató de mantener la distancia ya que Edward se encontraba a su lado, no quería que él notara algo extraño como el parecido que compartían. Acarició el cabello de Noa para darle el gusto a su niña.

—Un poco, sabes que no debes hablar con extraños.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—Ve a limpiarte y luego iremos a casa.— Jessica tomó a Noa de la muñeca ya que su mano estaba llena de dulce y se la llevó al baño.

—Lo siento, sólo le pregunté por ti. La vi llegar con Jessica.— se disculpó Angela. Edward había visto a la niña y ahora no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Bella, quien sentía su mirada haciendo que se cohíba.

—Sabes la regla general en los niños y de todas formas te acercas a ellos, ¿qué importaba que hubiera estado con Jessica? Eso no hace a que sepa algo de lo que buscas. ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

—Hey, Bella, tampoco es para tanto…— Edward cerró la boca ante la mirada amenazadora de Bella.

—Yo eh… quería saber, preguntarte, sobre el día que desapareció Kayla.— Angela habló con voz entrecortada, Bella la intimidaba mucho y aunque ya no trabajaran juntas, seguía sintiéndose inferior ante su ex-jefa.

—Bien, regresemos a mi oficina.

Bella contó su relato acerca de ese día, no había podido atender el caso porque su madre la había llamado de urgencia y recién se juntó con la familia cuando ya se encontraban en el departamento de Rosalie y Emmett. Los demás datos que tiene recopilados son de terceros ya que Jessica fue quien encaró el caso en principio.

—¿Crees que Jessica pueda acotar algo?— preguntó Angela mientras anotaba en su agenda.

—Tal vez, no lo sé.— se encogió de hombros, revisando su celular. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes.

—Bueno…— susurró Angela mirando a Edward— ¿crees que podamos hablar con Jessica ahora o…?

—Su turno ya está por terminar y yo tengo que irme, le diré que quieres hablar con ella.— se puso de pie buscando sus cosas— Lo siento, una urgencia— sonrió sólo por cortesía.

—Esperaremos aquí, si no te molesta.

—Le diré que venga.— terminó de juntar sus cosas y salió de la oficina buscando a Jessica y a Noa.

—Bella…— llamó Edward a sus espaldas. " _Maldita sea"_ pensó.

—¿Hmm?— se dio la vuelta, sin darse cuenta que Edward venía siguiéndola muy de cerca causando que sus ropas apenas se rozen entre ellos.

—Me gustaría que hablemos… en otra ocasión.— pidió él.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?— preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿Ya nos vamos a casa?— Noa tiró de su pantalón llamando su atención. Bella tomó distancia de Edward y agarró su mano.

—En otra ocasión.— repitió Edward, volviendo a la oficina.

—Siempre a buen momento, bichito.— le sonrió a Noa y buscó a Jessica antes de irse a su casa.

—Bella…— Noa jugaba con uno de los botones de su campera. Bella la miró mientras conducía por la carretera y luego volvió a fijar la vista en el camino— ¿Ese señor era mi papá? — tuvo suerte de que el semáforo cambiara para poder dar el freno que necesitaba. Miró a Noa sorprendida y a la vez no tanto ya que había notado lo perceptiva que podía llegar a ser su hija.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque fue a casa de Renée antes de que me enviara contigo. Y ahora los vi muuy juntitos— rió. A Bella no le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Él fue a su casa? — preguntó volviendo a arrancar.

—Sí. La abuela me obligó a quedarme en mi habitación pero yo lo ví por la ventana. ¿Es malo? ¿Es mi papá?

—No es momento, Noa. Escucha…— pidió entrando en el estacionamiento del edificio— ¿puedes quedarte sola en casa por un rato? Tengo que hacer algo y no puedo llevarte.

—¿Por qué no puedes?— Noa ya resoplaba y se cruzaba de brazos cuando Bella apagó el motor.

—No puedo y punto, no discutiré contigo. No te pongas difícil.— bajó del auto y luego la ayudó a bajarse, Noa no tenía intenciones de cooperar.

—Nunca tienes tiempo para mí.— lloriqueó.

—Eso no es cierto.— Bella suspiró mientras subían al ascensor. Alzó a Noa en brazos viendo cómo pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas— No hemos tenido buenos días, peque, pero estoy intentándolo ¿de acuerdo? Es difícil, y tienes que ayudarme.

—Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntas.

—Y así será.— besó su frente— pero necesito que colabores conmigo ahora, ¿puede ser? Dejaré que duermas tarde y comeremos lo que tú quieras.

—¿Vas a cocinar?— Noa comenzó a sonreír.

—Sip. Verás lo buena cocinera que soy.— Noa se aferró más a ella y ambas salieron del ascensor camino a su departamento.

Bella se detuvo con Noa aún en sus brazos antes de seguir caminando.

—Renée.— susurró.

—¡Podré quedarme con ella! — chilló Noa en sus brazos. Bella la dejó sobre sus pies y la niña corrió al encuentro con su abuela.

—¡Preciosa mía! ¡Mira lo grande que estás!— Renée besaba y abrazaba a Noa mientras Bella la miraba incrédula.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sacando las llaves. Renée dejó su atención en Noa y observó a su hija.

—¿Esa es manera de recibir a tu madre?— cuestionó. Bella no dijo nada, abrió la puerta dejando que Noa entrara, Renée observó a la niña y luego miró a su hija nuevamente— Vine por Noa.

—Estás bromeando.— Bella entró al departamento seguida por su madre.

—Sabes que las bromas no son lo mío, Isabella. Tú me pediste que la alejara de nuevo.

—Nuevamente te tardaste, olvida lo que dije. Esta es la casa de Noa ahora.

— ¿Ibas a dejar a la niña sola? La escuché decir que podía quedarse conmigo.

—No discutiré esto ahora, tengo que ir a hacer algo urgente y no puedo llevarla conmigo.

—No tengo problema de quedarme, tenemos cosas de las que hablar tú y yo.

—Pf, sí claro.— rodó los ojos— Mas te vale que cuando regrese ella siga aquí, Renée.

—¿Me crees capaz de secuestrar a un niño Isabella?— preguntó furiosa mirándola a los ojos, Bella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Volveré en una hora.— caminó hacia su habitación haciendo un cambio de ropa rápido y fue donde estaba su niña para saludarla y luego se fue, su madre era la gota que había sobrepasado el vaso.

Caminó unas calles llegando a la estación de autobuses y subió a uno, de vez en cuando se fijaba en que nadie la siguiera. Últimamente se sentía con ojos fijos en su espalda y la sensación no era para nada agradable.  
Luego de siete estaciones, bajó del autobús y caminó unas cinco calles más hasta llegar al lugar. Tocó la puerta dos veces y Mike le abrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya borra la sonrisa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—La niña está enferma. Hemos comprado medicina pero no quiso tomarla y pidió por ti.

—¿No quiso tomarla? ¿Quién es el adulto Mike? — rodó los ojos y lo siguió por el pasillo de la casa hasta el patio, donde se encontraban las puertas que daban al sótano debajo de la casa.

—Lo siento, jefa.— se disculpó Mike abriendo las puertas con la llave.

—Sabes que no puedo estar mucho por aquí, debes ser más autoritario Mike.— Bella suspiró.

—Mira quien ha venido nenita— murmuró Mike bajando los escalones, Bella lo siguió y él dejó que terminara de bajar primero para así cerrar las puertas.

—Hola, Kay— susurró Bella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la niña.

—Tía Bella

* * *

 **Hola! De seguro me están odiando ahora. Al menos ya saben quién está detrás de todo, no? *Corre* Esperaré a sus comentarios para ver qué opinan ya que no puedo decir nada más. Gracias siempre por seguir a historia, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí escribirla.**

 ** _Gracias especiales a quienes dejaron Review en el capi anterior: Leahdecall, Vanina lliana, Kabum, Maryluna, Emmett McCartys angel, jupy y Sheei Luquee_ :)  
** **  
No está de mas recordarles que tengo grupo en facebook: Fanfics Twilight by Jenn, donde subo imágenes y adelantos de vez en cuando. Pueden buscarlo o acceder desde mi perfil de fanfiction.  
Eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo inventé para la historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.  
.**

Noa disfrutaba de ver la película de Los increíbles con su abuela Renée mientras comían las palomitas que la última había preparado. Renée había peinado su cabello y la había enviado a darse un baño antes de ver la película. Ahora vestía un pijama y luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Abuela…

—¿Sí, nena?

— ¿Yo tengo un papi, cierto?— Renée sonrió acariciando el cabello de su nieta.

—Sí, cariño.

—¿Sabes quién es?— preguntó mirando a su abuela esperando respuesta.

—Si— suspiró Renée.

—¿Crees que él me quiera? ¿Crees que él siga queriendo a mi mamá? ¿Que podamos ser una familia?

—Pequeña…—rió Renée— ¿y todas esas preguntas?

—Ian tenía sólo a su papá cuando lo conocí, su hermana está perdida y su mamá se había ido porque estaba triste. Ahora su mamá volvió y son… una familia. Yo ahora volví con mi mamá, sólo falta papá, ¿crees que él nos quiera? Quiero una familia como la suya.

—Noa, cielo…— Renée no tenía respuesta a todo, pero sabía lo curiosa que era Noa y que no dejaría de insistir si no le respondía.  
Bella abrió la puerta del departamento con bolsas de comida china en sus manos. Su cabello estaba mojado por la lluvia y se quitó las zapatillas antes de entrar del todo.

—Perdón la tardanza, llovía y había mucha gente pidiendo comida. Vaya ya estás con la pijama puesta…— observó a Noa sentada en el sofá junto con su madre.

—Bañada, peinada y cambiada— dijo Renée con orgullo— Supongo que será mejor que me vaya.

—¿No cenarás con nosotras?— preguntó Bella dejando las bolsas en la encimera. Renée se levantó y se acercó a la cocina donde Bella se encontraba.

—No era bienvenida aquí antes, dudo ser bienvenida ahora. Además…—suspiró derrotada— tienes razón, Noa está bien aquí.

—No ibas a conseguir llevártela de todas formas.— dijo Bella lavándose las manos.

—Dejaré estas cosas y romperé este que ya no es necesario— René sostuvo un papel en alto mientras dejaba los otros sobre la encimera.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué estás…?— observó a su madre romper el papel que tenía en sus manos por la mitad para luego juntar los pedazos y repetir la acción.

—Era la custodia de Noa, la que te obligue a firmar a los diecinueve años. Y esa es su acta de nacimiento, donde tú eres su madre y no existe nadie más que tu. Y Ed…

—Chist. ¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó acercándose para revisar los papeles.

—No tomé las mejores decisiones contigo. No hice un buen trabajo y lo lamento, Bella. Tú estás a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien, no desperdicies tu tiempo.— Bella la miró incrédula. ¿En serio su madre le decía esas cosas?

— Puedes irte.— dijo llevando los papeles a su habitación. Renée se quedó estática, sin entender la reacción de su hija. ¿Por qué Bella era tan evasiva? Suspiró y se acercó a Noa para saludarla, encontrando a la pequeña ya dormida en el sofá. Dejó un beso en su frente y se marchó, no tenía más nada que hacer allí.

Bella se tumbó en su cama luego de guardar los papeles. Tenía a su hija para ella sola nuevamente y de momento nadie podía quitársela. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro mientras respiraba entrecortado. Estaba nerviosa, preocupada. ¿Qué le costaba a Renée haber llegado antes? ¿Qué le costaba a Charlie hacerlo si es que era lo que tanto quería? Ella también quería disfrutar de su hija y sabía que no podría hacerlo, sabría que no podría cumplir la promesa de estar juntas sin que nada ni nadie las separe de nuevo.  
Tenía que decirle la verdad a Noa antes de que lo malo pasara, tenía que decirle a Edward.  
Escondió su rostro en la almohada y comenzó a llorar sin motivo aparente. Estaba tan angustiada, tenía tanta bronca acumulada. No importaba cuánto lo pensara, no encontraba salida. Estaba destinada a tener una vida tras las rejas y estaba preparada, pero Noa… Noa nunca estuvo en sus planes.  
Se sentó en la cama mirando sus zapatos en el suelo manteniendo la mente fría un momento. No podía colapsar ahora, tenía que meditar cada movimiento, tenía que pensar bien antes de actuar. Su mente viajó al día en que Noa llegó a su vida de nuevo de forma inesperada, como una señal de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Ella no supo captarla, después de todo sabía que era demasiado tarde. No podía retractarse de lo que había hecho, ver a Noa allí sentada y que la niña no la reconociera le recordó el por qué hacía lo que hacía, pero ahora, cuando el tiempo había pasado y no podía imaginar la vida de Noa sin ella… estaba arrepentida.

—No, Bella. No hagas nada estúpido.— se dijo a sí misma antes de levantarse y buscar una muda de ropa para darse un baño caliente.  
Buscó a Noa en el sofá y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Observarla dormir era una de las cosas más maravillosas que había experimentado. Sonrió al ver como la niña llevaba su pulgar a la boca, sacó su celular y le tomó una fotografía. Ya conocía ese hábito en ella y tenía miles de fotos, pero nunca serían suficientes.  
Bella se preguntaba si el dolor que sentía al ver a su hija luego de tantos años era similar al que su hermano sentía por no tener a su hija con él. **  
**.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Los días pasan, puedes estar estancado pensando en otra cosa, sin encontrar salida a la situación en la que te encuentras, puedes ignorar lo que te está pasando sintiendo el peso sobre tus hombros y puedes estar tratando de superar algo que te ha pasado y quieres dejar atrás. Sientes que el mundo no avanza pero los días pasan y en un parpadeo dejas de estar a la deriva.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante con la familia, ambos tomados de la mano con la promesa de nunca más volver a soltarse. Pero ninguno pensaba dejar atrás la desaparición de su hija, ninguno descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Los padres de Rosalie, Anna y Peter Hale decidieron viajar para las fiestas navideñas y acompañar a la familia en la primera navidad sin Kay, las fiestas pasadas solía ser al revés, Emmett Rosalie y sus nietos los visitaban al campito. Sabían que ahora no podría ser de la misma manera.  
Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron de acuerdo en organizar una parrillada familiar, llevaban tiempo sin juntarse y no les vendría mal algo de contención familiar. En cuestión de pocos días, era increíble la cantidad de confirmaciones de asistencia que habían recibido por parte de la familia. Rosalie apenas recordaba los rostros de sus primos y los hijos de estos.  
Emmett logró socializar con la mayoría, al igual que Ian quien tenía a Noa pegada a su lado, la niña lo seguía donde él fuera ya que no conocía a nadie.  
A todos les pareció increíble que Bella aceptara la invitación sin necesidad de tener que convencerla.  
Era un día soleado, aún sin copas de nieve presentes, lo que llamaba la atención de todos ya que ya estaban a comienzos de diciembre.

Rosalie sonreía abrazada a su esposo, viendo como su niño corría persiguiendo a Noa por todo el patio, sin importarles la multitud de gente.

Alice, que ya se había recuperado, aceptó ir a la reunión familiar organizada por los padres de ella, Jasper controlaba la parrilla junto con Benjamin, Amun y otros miembros de la familia, había logrado llevarse bien con ellos.

—Creo que mudarnos no estaría mal —respondió Emmett a la pregunta hecha hace unos días por su esposa.  
Habían recuperado el ritmo de sus vidas, Rosalie había regresado a trabajar e incluso se inscribió en un curso de pastelería para matar el tiempo mientras su hijo iba a su clase de fútbol los sábados por la mañana.  
El viernes, luego de que sus padres se llevaran a Ian al cine, ella le propuso a Emmett la idea de mudarse. Llevaban en esa casa casi diez años, tenían toda una historia en ella y Rosalie necesitaba darle un giro a su historia, creyendo que Emmett lo entendería se lo comentó mientras ambos estaban acostados luego de haber tenido una buena hora de sexo.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Tú misma dijiste que debíamos seguir adelante, crear nuevos recuerdos... Aquí no podremos crear nuevos recuerdos, siempre la recordaremos en cada esquina.

—Lo sé —respondió Rose asintiendo— Su esencia nos seguirá a donde vayamos de todas formas.— sonrió apenas. Emmett besó su mejilla.

—Buscaremos casas a partir de mañana.— sonrió.

Ian corrió con Noa hacia donde Bella se encontraba tomando una copa de vino al lado de Alice, Noa se sentó a su lado mientras Ian abrazaba a su tía por la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa, peques? —les preguntó Bella, sonriendo. Alice sonreía también, viendo el cansancio en ambos niños por andar corriendo.

—Tía Bella, ya sé qué quiero de cumpleaños. Pero mis papás no deben saberlo. Sólo tú—susurró Ian. Alice logró escucharlo.

—Hmm... ¿por qué solo yo debo saberlo? —Acarició su cabello con pequeñas gotas de sudor que asomaban por su frente.

—Quiero que Kay regrese, tú eres policía. Puedes ayudar a Ángela y encontrarla. Así volverá para mi cumpleaños —pidió el niño. Bella lo miró un momento y luego a Alice, quien también estaba sorprendida y no encontraba palabras para responder. ¿Qué le diría? No era Santa Claus.

—Ojalá sea tan fácil como tú lo dices.— sonrió forzadamente.

—Ian—llamó su atención Alice, Ian la miró para escucharla— cariño, tu cumpleaños es en una semana.

—Yo confío en el trabajo de mi tía.

—Cariño…— Bella pensaba cómo responder de una forma que no hiriera sus sentimientos, no quería seguir escuchando a su sobrino decir esas palabras de confianza, ella no era quién para asegurarle nada. Como siempre sucedía, su hija lograba decir algo que la salvaba de apuros. Noa se levantó del sillón y caminó para ponerse frente a ellos, observando cómo Ian se aferraba a las piernas de Bella.

—Yo sé que no es mi cumpleaños, pero ¿puedo pedir algo para navidad?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, cielo?— preguntó Bella, sonriendo al ver los notables celos de su hija. Acarició el cabello de Ian antes de apartarlo suavemente, dejar su copa a un lado y abrir sus brazos para que Noa fuera a ellos. La tomó en brazos una vez que ella se acercó.

—Tienes que pedírselo a Santa.— interrumpió Ian.

—No necesariamente.— lo contradijo Bella. Apartó los cabellos del rostro de su hija, viendo sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

—Quiero a papá.— pidió aferrándose a su cuello. Estaba frita. Salía de un aprieto para encontrarse en otro.

—Milagros de navidad— susurró Alice.

.

.  
Durante la semana Emmett contactó varias agencias inmobiliarias para agendar citas y así ver las casas que tenían disponibles. Aún no discutían bien con Rosalie lo que buscaban, como si además de la habitación de Ian deberían tener otra por si acaso. Si querían una casa con buenas vistas, con un patio espacioso o si simplemente querían un departamento.  
Ian sabía que quería su habitación en el tejado, aún cuando sus padres le habían dicho mil veces que eso no sería posible, su ayuda no estaría siendo útil para la búsqueda de su nuevo hogar, pero ambos mantenían la habitación en el tejado presente para que su hijo no se sintiera excluido.  
Ahora que los padres de Rosalie estaban con ellos, tenían ayuda extra con Ian. Ambos querían buscarlo de la escuela, dándole a Rosalie y Emmett más tiempo libre, así también lo llevaban al parque y a sus prácticas de deporte. Hacían lo que todos lo abuelos hacen cuando ven a su nieto luego de mucho tiempo, malcriarlo a todas horas mientras les sea posible.  
Estaba transcurriendo un mes desde el regreso de Rosalie y así como pareciera que el tiempo no pasaba, Rosalie comenzó a sentir el cambio. Aún tenía días en los que se despertaba por las mañanas llorando, noches en las que Emmett la despertaba porque hablaba en sueños, noches donde Ian corría a su cama y dormía con ellos. Tenía días donde a pesar de ser buenos, ella quería su propio espacio y se la pasaba en casa de Alice luego del trabajo. Días donde amaba estar con su esposo e hijo, compartir momentos con Ian y descubrir cómo sus gustos habían cambiado desde que ella se fue. Y lo peor que le costaba hacer cada día, cambiar las cosas de la habitación de Kay.  
Había hablado con su psicóloga sobre ello, mantener la habitación tal cual había quedado desde el último día que hubo una niña en él, era una forma de mantener la esperanza de que un día regresaría. Pero ya había pasado un año, así como Ian había cambiado sus gustos, de seguro Kay ya no tendría los mismos. Además iban a mudarse, las cosas de su hija no se iban a empacar solas.  
En una bolsa comenzó a meter los peluches de la repisa, así como ya habían varias cajas que tenían su ropa dentro, ropa que quizás ya no le cabría.  
Agarró uno de los pequeños portarretratos que se encontraba en una de las repisas y observó la imagen de su niña de ojos azules. Se la veía con una sonrisa tímida, una remera rosada, su cabello rubio rizado que llegaba apenas a sus hombros sujeto en media colita… acarició la mejilla de su niña en la fotografía, preguntándose qué aspecto tendría ahora. De seguro su cabello había crecido, tal vez ya se le cayó su primer diente, ¿le seguirá gustando el rosa?  
Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y metió el portarretrato en una de las cajas. Sólo había entrado a guardar los peluches y nuevamente se había entretenido mirando otras cosas. Negó con la cabeza y terminó empujando la cantidad de peluches dentro de la bolsa de una sola vez. La jirafa con la que su hija solía dormir cayó al suelo y la levantó apreciándola un momento. Tal vez Kay la extrañaba, tal vez necesitaba de su jirafa para dormir. Le dio un vistazo a la habitación nuevamente, decidiendo que Kayla no recordaría la mayoría de ellas. Su hija ya no tenía cuatro años, ya no se trababa al hablar si es que seguía siendo igual de parlanchina que siempre, no necesitaría de las canciones de cuna que tenía en varios cds guardados. Rose tomó lo que podía de todas esas cosas y las guardó en la caja de ropa, cayendo en la cuenta de la cantidad de cosas de bebé que estaba descartando.  
Ian aún tenía cosas, recuerdos de cuando era un pequeño bebé que comenzaba a descubrir el mundo, no tenía que quitarle eso a su niña. No tenía que quitárselo a ella misma.

—Diablos.— susurró dejando las cosas en la habitación para ir a la cocina en busca del calendario. Se quedó como boba mirando y contando los días en su cabeza, haciendo recopilación de los hechos. Aquel día, en el coche, no había condón ni pastillas del día después, sólo amor y la necesidad de estar uno con el otro. Ni Emmett ni ella llevaron en cuenta las consecuencias, así como que si no fue ese día pudo haber sido al siguiente o al siguiente, ya que ambos lo hacían como conejos desde que ella había regresado.

—¡Rose!— llamó Emmett desde la puerta. Rosalie no podía salir del shock que estaba viviendo. Había pasado por alto tantas cosas, aún no tenía todos los síntomas pero ella sabía cuando notaba su cuerpo diferente, cuando había algún cambio del que solo ella se percatara. Las siestas excesivas al lado de su hijo, los mareos que tenía cuando cocinaba por las noches y hacía de cuenta que nada pasaba, los sueños constantes y los postres que no se cansaba de preparar así como el curso de pastelería que, a pesar de querer matar realmente el tiempo, quería aprender a hacer buenos pasteles por puro antojo y sin tener que ir a una pastelería— ¿Rose?— Emmett rodeó su cintura y besó su cuello— ¿Qué sucede osita?

—Es que aún no decidimos qué hacer por el cumpleaños de Ian y nuestro hijo está tan emocionado…— respondió con una sonrisa girándose para besar a su esposo en los labios. Aún no estaba segura, necesitaba confirmarlo. No tenía idea cómo se lo tomaría Emmett, ni ella misma, no sabía si estaban preparados para tener otro hijo. ¿Y si Kay aparecía?

.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿Bella está arrepentida? ¿Qué creen que hará ahora? y Rosalie... ¿habrá o no habrá bebé? Sé que quieren saber el motivo que llevó a Bella hacer lo que hizo pero aún no se sabrá, poco a poco iré escribiendo sobre ella para que puedan armar sus teorías y tal vez acierten. La verdad es que he visto pocos (casi ninguno) fics donde Bella sea mala y me pareció interesante aferrarme a eso para escribir el fic. He leído de Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, incluso Edward, donde son malos pero ninguno de Bella. Así que esa es mi razón, espero no arruinar la lectura de nadie. Sepan que respeto a cada personaje y al igual que todo escritor de fanfiction sólo juego con ellos y distorsiono su manera de "ser" jajajaj, gracias por leer.  
  
*Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior a Vanina lliana, Andre22-twi, Emmett McCartys angel, Leah De Call, Maryluna, Kabum, DaiiRidle, Sheei Luquee, LicetSalvatore, jupy. **  
**


	18. Outtake 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo inventé para la historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Outtake**

Bella sostenía en brazos al pequeño bebé de un año y cuatro meses. El verano estaba siendo infernal, pero al pequeño Ian no le importaba ni un poco, amaba estar en brazos, tanto de sus padres como del resto de la familia. Era un niño bastante mimado.

Bella finalmente se daba el lujo de conocerlo y no podía quitar los ojos de sus perfectas facciones. Las pestañas y rostro idénticos a su madre, mientras el color de su cabello y ojos correspondían a su padre. Ian sonrió en sueños provocando la sonrisa de Bella.

Sentía celos de su hermano por poder disfrutar de su hijo pero nunca se lo diría, Ian no se lo merecía.

Admirando al pequeño niño recordó a su bebita. Noa tendría un año muy pronto y no sabía nada de ella. Renée se había llevado a la niña a Florida, ya que los padres de Renée aún vivían allí.

No podría ver a su hija ni aunque quisiera y fuera a buscarla. Renée había sido muy clara con ella. Motivo por el cual decidió volver a rehabilitación, debido a que no podía dejar de asistir así nomás, debía realizarse controles cada tanto y que le dijeran que estaba completamente limpia. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar parte de su tiempo yendo a esas ridículas charlas con tal de recuperarse y que Renée viera en ella que podría ser capaz de cuidar a su bebé.

Llevaba casi un mes de haber salido de rehabilitación y estaba muy orgullosa de ello, finalmente podía conocer a su sobrino.

Viendo el parecido del pequeño con sus padres se preguntó cómo sería su hija. ¿Tendría sus ojos? posiblemente. El recuerdo vago que tenía de ella recién nacida era de una bebita de piel rosada, labios redondeados y nariz respingona con ojos de iris color avellana. La enfermera le había dicho que el color de ojos podría llegar a cambiar con el tiempo, cosa que Bella no sabía pues había perdido el contacto.

¿Tendría el color de su cabello? ¿Se parecería más a ella o a Edward?

— Es igual a Emmett. — acotó Alice acercándose a su lado. Bella la miró y Alice le dedicó una sonrisa— solo espera a que crezca y verás. Rose necesita un balde para poner toda la baba que se le cae por su hijo — Bella asintió riendo con ella.

En ese momento, Ian estaba dormido y Bella pudo sostenerlo en brazos mientras lo veía dormir pacíficamente. Admiraba la inocencia del niño, Rosalie lo había amamantado en cuanto despertó y Bella lo entregó a sus brazos.

Envidiaba a Rosalie también, verla realizar un acto propio de amor hacia su hijo sabiendo que ella no pudo hacerlo le dolía en el alma.

Ian estaba más despierto, parado en las piernas de su madre y balbuceaba mientras ella lo sostenía. Rose no dejaba de hablarle mientras Ian sostenía el chupón en sus manos, sacudiendolo como si fuera un juguete.

—¿Sabes quién es ella, amor? — Rose le hablaba— Es tu tía Bella, ¿puedes decir Bella? Dile hola, tía Bella — Ian chillaba y sonreía, aún eran pocas las palabras que decía pero Emmett le había dicho que era un niño muy listo.

Bella lo miraba devolviendole la sonrisa, era muy difícil resistirse a las regordetas mejillas del bebé con hoyuelos. Era un precioso ángel.

—Ela — había dicho Ian. Ganándose el aplauso de Alice y la sonrisa orgullosa de Rosalie mientras lo felicitaban.

Bella quedó encantada, cualquier envidia que había sentido por ese niño fue reemplazada por el aprecio que le tenía.

—¿Me llamaste precioso? — canturreó Bella acercándose a su sobrino, Rosalie dejó que lo alzara y Bella llenó sus mejillas de besos, escuchando cómo Ian volvía a repetir su nombre una y otra vez. Tal vez no lo decía a la perfección pero a Bella le encantaba oírlo.

* * *

Hola! Traje un capi/outtake sorpresa. Es corto pero es lo que pude hacer desde el celular. Lamento si hay errores, ya saben que no es lo mismo hacerlo desde el celular y la computadora. Espero alegrarles el fin de semana con este pequeño recuerdo. Les doy un adelanto del capi que sigue: este ottake tiene mucho que ver con el proximo capítulo, sabrán más de Kay y Bella. Es todo.

Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior, serán mencionados en el próximo. Nos leemos!


	19. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo invente para la historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **.  
. **

El cumpleaños de Ian llegó más rápido de lo esperado, a Rosalie y Emmett se les acumuló la fiesta junto con la elección de su nueva casa.

Ambos quedaron encantados con una casa de dos pisos, con patio trasero y piscina, contaba con cuatro habitaciones y un pequeño balcón en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Rosalie tuvo que convencer a Emmett de que le parecía perfecto tener habitaciones extra, sobretodo cuando sus padres venían de visita. Además el precio no superaba lo estimado y la casa contaba con los principales requisitos que ellos buscaban.

Ian amó el espacioso lugar, pidiendo poner un arco de fútbol en una parte del patio, Rosalie y Emmett estuvieron de acuerdo si con eso olvidaba el querer tener una habitación en el tejado.

El día más esperado del momento había llegado. Todos estaban centrados en el pequeño niño que ahora cumplía nueve años.

Anna, la madre de Rosalie, se encontraba dándole los últimos retoques de decoración al pastel de su nieto. Rosalie estaba feliz por la dedicación que su madre estaba dando, además de que se ahorraba unos dólares por no comprar pastel.

—Sabes, después de esto creo que deberías considerar hacer otra cosa en los cumpleaños de tus hijos— dijo Alice terminando de anudar el globo recién inflado— veinte niños en un patio, descontrolados jugando fútbol, procurando que no rompan nada… ¡Y la previa! Inflar globos me está costando los pulmones, Rose. — Bella, quien también se encontraba en la misma tarea, sonrió estando de acuerdo.

—Ni hablar de colgar las guirnaldas y poner las mesas.— acotó. Las cuatro mujeres rieron al ver a Emmett, Jasper y Peter peleando con las malditas guirnaldas para que quedaran parejas mientras colocaban los globos.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar una hora después de que los adultos terminaran con las decoraciones. Rosalie, Alice y Bella disponían de servirle refresco a los pequeños, mientras que Anna, la madre de Rose, se encargaba de que los platos con bocadillos estuvieran siempre cargados.

Durante las siguientes tres horas la casa fue puro griterío por parte de los niños, quienes no paraban ni un segundo.

Emmett estaba orgulloso de su hijo, viéndolo jugar y compartir con sus amigos.

Anna caminaba con cuidado, tratando de que no se le cayera el pastel con tanto niño corriendo, el momento de soplar las velas había llegado y apenas el pastel fue puesto en la mesa, Ian junto con toda la parvada de sus amigos corrieron hacia ella.

Rosalie reía junto con los otros adultos por la ansiedad de su hijo por que prendiera las velas. Encendió las nueve velitas, Emmett se acercó para estar junto a su esposa e hijo y los invitados comenzaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños mientras Alice tomaba fotografías, capturando cada momento.

Fue entonces, cuando Ian sopló todas las velas y recibió el saludo de todos sus cercanos, que frunció el ceño, empujó a sus padres y corrió dentro de la casa.

—¡Ian! — lo llamó Emmett, pero el niño ya había entrado.

Todos los invitados se quedaron en silencio al ver al anfitrión abandonar su propia fiesta, Rosalie se apresuró con Emmett en seguir a su hijo.  
Alice y Jasper intercambiaron miradas mientras que Anna y Peter trataban de que la fiesta no decayera y los niños recibieran su porción de pastel.  
Bella se mordió el labio, dejó a Noa que recibiera su porción y entró a la casa en busca de su sobrino.

—Ian… cariño, ya puedes salir.— hablaba Rosalie apoyada contra la puerta del baño. Emmett estaba a un lado, apoyado a la pared.

—Hijo, si no sales no sabremos cómo ayudarte.

—¡No quiero su ayuda!— chilló Ian desde el interior.

Bella se acercó despacio donde ellos estaban, actuaba nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo mirar a los dos adultos a los ojos.

—Ian…— Rose dejó de hablar al ver a Bella de pie frente a ellos.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó— Creo saber qué es lo que tiene.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?— cuestionó Emmett.

—Sólo has que Ian regrese a la fiesta.— pidió Rosalie alejándose de la puerta. Emmett se mantuvo cerca, queriendo escuchar a su hermana hablar con su hijo.

—Ian… soy yo.— habló Bella dando pequeños golpecitos a la puerta de madera.

—Vete.— Bella captó el sollozo de su sobrino al hablar, haciendo que se odiara a sí misma por ser la responsable de hacerlo llorar.

—Lo siento mucho… Hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control, ¿sabes? Sal del baño y ven a hablar conmigo, vamos… principito

—Vete, Bella.

—Bella…— Emmett se acercó a ella hablando en susurros— ¿qué ha pasado?

—Ian — habló nuevamente ella, ignorando a su hermano— lamento no haber encontrado a Kay a tiempo para tu fiesta, lo siento peque. Te prometo…— Bella se llevó una mano al rostro, pensando bien qué palabras debería decir— Intentaré encontrarla, Ian. Ella estará contigo en tu próximo cumpleaños…

—¡Ella tenía que estar aquí hoy! Nunca debió desaparecer.

—¿...le prometiste...? Isabella, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?— Emmett la miraba furioso, echando humo hasta por las orejas— Esto no te lo dejaré pasar.— dijo antes de irse.

—Ian…— volvió a intentar, sentándose en el piso, apoyada en la puerta.— Entiendo que quieras recuperar a tu hermana, estoy segura de que ella te extraña y quiere estar aquí junto a ti hoy al igual que tú. Pero hay cosas que no podemos controlar, ¿entiendes? Tu madre es una persona maravillosa que los ama con todo su corazón y vida entera, nunca dejaría que algo malo les pasara. Y aún así, ella no pudo evitar lo que pasó con tu hermana… así como yo no logro conseguir que regrese. ¿Me perdonas?

La puerta fue abierta y Bella atrajo en sus brazos al niño de cabello oscuro con ojos llorosos. Ian correspondió al abrazo y se secó las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, tía Bella.

—Olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿sí?— besó su frente y sonrió para él.— Vayamos con tus amiguitos antes de que se aburran sin el cumpleañero.— pellizcó su estómago consiguiendo la risa del niño, quien no tardó en apartarse y salir corriendo al patio. Bella sonrió algo más relajada por haber conseguido la sonrisa de su sobrino.

—¡Abuela!— Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaron miradas al ver a Renée llegar a su casa. En sus manos traía un paquete cuadrado, envuelto en papel de regalo con dibujos de coches de carreras. Abrazó a Ian mientras besaba su mejilla y le daba el obsequio.

—Mamá…¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó Emmett acercándose a ella. Rosalie se dispuso a atender a su hijo que estaba ansioso por abrir todos los regalos.

—Como no recibí invitación a la fiesta de mi nieto, he decidido venir por mi cuenta. Y esa no es manera de recibir a tu madre, Emmett, dame un abrazo, hijo— Emmett abrazó a su madre a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué íbamos a enviarte invitación si te has borrado del mapa? Ni siquiera estuviste cuando Kay desapareció.

—Emmett, yo tenía que estar con Charlie en ese momento. Me enteré lo sucedido días más tarde, además…

—¿Y no fuiste capaz de llamar siquiera? Estuviste ausente. Rosalie se fue, tuve que encargarme de Ian yo solo, de andar detrás de la policía solo, y tú ni te preocupaste por mi, que soy tu hijo.

—Emmett.— Rosalie llamó su atención y él se dio cuenta de que no eran el momento y lugar apropiados para tener esa discusión.

—Discutiremos esto más tarde.— concluyó Emmett.

—Ahora déjame disfrutar de mi nieto.— Renée se alejó de él y fue con Ian, que ya se encontraba jugando con sus amigos de nuevo.

.

.

.

—Estoy embarazada.— susurró Rose— Y no sé si estoy lista para tener otro hijo. No sé si Emmett lo está siquiera. ¿Qué hay de Kay? Tal vez cuando regrese se sienta celosa o reemplazada, no quiero eso.

—Rosalie.— interrumpió Carmen— El que te preocupes de cómo reaccionarán los demás es señal de que ya quieres al bebé que estás esperando. Vayamos paso a paso, ¿está bien?— Rose asintió mientras Carmen tomaba nota— ¿Cuando piensas decirle a Emmett?

—Aún no lo sé. Quiero estar segura conmigo misma primero antes de decirle.

—Entiendo. Ahora… ¿estás preocupada por cómo va a reaccionar tu hija?—Carmen la inspeccionó bajando un poco sus anteojos, Rose se sintió intimidada.

—Sí… hemos perdido mucho tiempo juntas, ¿qué tal si regresa y…?

—¿Qué hay de Ian? ¿Has pensado en cómo va a tomárselo él?

Rosalie se quedó pensativa, estaba tan preocupada por Kay, tan esperanzada por su regreso que había pasado por alto a su niño de 9 años. Se sentía la peor madre del mundo.

—Podrías empezar por ahí. Primero hacerte a la idea, ir al médico y comentarle a tu esposo. Lo que una pareja suele hacer… y luego, contárselo a Ian. Será un gran cambio para todos puesto los acontecimientos pasados, pero nada que no pueda tener un buen recibimiento.

Rosalie asintió aún no muy convencida. Estaba aterrada con su alrededor, desconfiaba hasta de ella misma, no sabía cómo sentirse ni con las palabras que Carmen le decía.

—Recuerda el por qué regresaste, Rose, no puedes estancarte de nuevo. No ahora.

Salió del consultorio pensativa, aún sopesando las últimas palabras. Carmen tenía razón, no podía alejarse de nuevo, definitivamente no pensaría en esa posibilidad, ni se le había ocurrido y no iba a tenerlo en cuenta.

—Perdóname, Kay— susurró para sí misma.

.

.

.

Dos veces por semana, Bella se encargaba de salir del trabajo e ir a la casa de Mike antes de ir a buscar a Noa a la escuela. Ella se encargaba de asear a Kay y revisar su estado, no quería que la niña sufriera demasiado. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el resentimiento de Kay crecía.

—Tia Bella— susurró Kay mientras jugaba con la blusa gigante que tenía puesta. Bella la peinaba con mucho cuidado de no estropear sus rizos rubios, los cuales le recordaban tanto a Rosalie.

—¿Qué pasa, nena?— Kay se dio la vuelta haciendo que Bella se quedara con el cepillo en sus manos, suspendido en el aire.

—Creo que tú serías una buena mamá.— Bella miró a su sobrina, aún sonriente. Ella era responsable de Kay ahora, de cómo veía las cosas y de cómo se veía. Pasó un año y el cambio en la niña era evidente. Sus mejillas ya no estaban rosadas, sus ojitos estaban algo apagados y tal vez estaba más delgada, pero Kay seguía sonriendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— sonrió medio en burla.

—Mi mamá no está para cuidarme ahora y lo haces tú. ¿Crees que ella me extrañe?

—Por supuesto que te extraña, Kay.

—¿Cuándo crees que pueda volver con ella?

—¿Tú quieres volver con ellos?— preguntó mientras la bajaba del taburete. Kay la miró desde su baja altura y mordió su labio inferior.

—No me gusta estar aquí.

—Bueno, tal vez podamos encontrar otro lugar.

—¡Quiero irme de aquí!— protestó Kay dando un pisotón contra el suelo.

—¡No grites!— Bella la alzó apenas, para mirarla de frente— No me hables en ese tono, sabes muy bien por qué estás aquí. Deberías estar agradecida de estar aquí y que no te hubieran enviado a otro lugar donde nadie podría encontrarte, ni siquiera yo.— Kay miró a su tía con rabia, odiaba que no la dejaran hacer lo que quería, odiaba no poder ir al parque o ver la tele cuando quisiera. Bella podía ser muy buena con ella a veces pero era tan poco el tiempo que estaba presente que últimamente sólo se descargaba con ella.

—Nos vemos la semana que viene.— Bella la soltó y fue a hablar con Mike.

—Se nos complicarán las cosas, Bells.

—Ya estamos cansados de esto, Bella. Tú nos has retenido aquí prometiéndonos cosas que al parecer no cumplirás.

—Habla por ti— dijo Mike a Royce, quien estaba sentado fumando un cigarrillo.

—Ya callense, llorones. Mantengan a la niña callada, no quiero ninguna queja de ella hacia ustedes. Portense bien o se la verán conmigo.

—Ya te has pasado del límite de tiempo, Bella.— Royce se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Bella retrocedió manteniéndose alerta.— ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Saben que tuve percances, debo encargarme de ello primero. Ustedes mantengan su parte del trato.— empujó a Royce para poder salir por la puerta. Mike la siguió.

—¿Cuándo será eso?— inquirió Mike.

—Aún no está decidido.

Mike le abrió la puerta y se despidió de ella. Bella se demoró un poco en el camino, siempre que salía de allí se sentía extraña. En un principio la niña era un saco de oro, pero ahora… había pasado demasiado tiempo y aunque quisiera, no podía sacársela de encima. Sabía que si se lo comentaba a Royce él no tardaría en hacerlo, pero no podía, no se lo permitiría.

Llegó a su casa y se cambió de ropa rápidamente para ir a buscar a Noa. Abrió la puerta mientras terminaba de abrocharse las botas y pegó un salto del susto.

—Edward… ¿q-qué…?

—Hola, Bella— sonrió torcidamente.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

—Te seguí. ¿Qué hacías con Mike? ¿Acaso él es tu nuevo… novio?

—¿Mike? Edward, ¿me seguiste? ¡¿Qué demonios?!— salió del departamento cerrando a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar chocar contra el pecho de Edward ya que el muy maldito no se corrió.— Tengo prisa, Edward, muévete.

—¿En qué andas, Bells?— Edward colocó sus manos en los brazos de ella, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera ante el tacto. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de él. Se sentía intimidada, como si Edward fuera capaz de ver más a través de sus ojos, como si pudiera ver su alma.

.  
.

* * *

 **Hola.** ¿Qué creen que pase con Rosalie? ¿Y qué le dirá Bella a Edward? No llevé en cuenta la cantidad de hojas en el capítulo, espero que haya sido lo suficientemente largo y les haya gustado.  
 **Gracias por los reviews del review y capi anterior Emmett McCartys angel, Vanina lliana, Leah De Call, Kabum, Maryluna, Vane R.S, Sheei Luquee, jupy, Katie D. B, liduvina** :)  
Nos leemos!


	20. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo cree para la historia, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.  
.**

—¿En qué andas, Bells?— Edward colocó sus manos en los brazos de ella, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera ante el tacto. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de él. Se sentía intimidada, como si Edward fuera capaz de ver más a través de sus ojos, como si pudiera ver su alma.

—Tengo que buscar a Noa…— respondió bajando la guardia. Edward enarcó una ceja.

—La niña…

—Sí… la misma que viste el otro día.

—Te acompaño.— Bella se sacudió de sus brazos y se apartó.

—No tienes que hacerlo, no te incumbe.

—¿Es mía?— Edward la siguió por el pasillo hasta el elevador, donde Bella oprimía repetidas veces el botón aún sabiendo que con eso no conseguiría que subiera más rápido.

—¿Qué? No, Edward.

—Pues… tiene un aire. Además la edad…

—No coincide, Edward. Deja de pensarlo.— Edward la miró mientras hablaba, Bella no despegaba la vista de las puertas cerradas del ascensor.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados hasta que el sonido que anunciaba la apertura de puertas sonó y Bella entró en él. Edward la siguió pero Bella se interpuso para que no pasara.

—Hay dos ascensores… y las escaleras.— sonrió mientras mantenía presionado el botón para cerrar las puertas. Edward la miró con cara de poker, negándose a creer que la Bella que había dejado años atrás era la misma que ahora le vivía cerrando la puerta en la cara.

.

.  
—Entonces… ¿crees que el sospechoso está lejos de nuestro alcance?— preguntó Edward a Ángela mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la familia McCarty. A lo lejos, se podía ver cómo habían cajas apiladas en el jardín, así como la puerta estaba abierta. Por lo que Edward sabía, ellos acababan de mudarse el día anterior, seguramente ahora estaban dedicando la mayor parte del tiempo a la mudanza y limpieza de su nuevo hogar.

—No, exactamente.— Ángela se detuvo para mirar a Edward, quien caminaba con aspecto despreocupado con una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Edward la miró confundido— Puede estar lejos, o más cerca de lo que creemos. Ojos abiertos, Cullen.— sonrió y caminó decidida hacia la casa.

—Espera, ¿vas a decirles eso?— Edward se apresuró para alcanzarla. Al ver la decisión de Ángela en su rostro la detuvo tomando su brazo— No puedes hacer eso. Vas a… Ángela, ellos han seguido adelante, vas a destruirlos.

—Edward, ellos quieren encontrar a su hija, la quieren de vuelta con ellos. Tienen que saber cada mínimo detalle, además aún seguimos sin sospechosos, es por eso que pienso lo que pienso. No hay nada certero aún. Me comprometí con este caso y no pienso fallarles.

—De acuerdo.— aceptó Edward. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta abierta, donde Alice salía con otra caja en sus manos. Desde allí, podían observar el sofá aún envuelto en plástico, apenas veían la alacena de la cocina pero se podía observar cómo habían cajas sobre la mesada y varios electrodomésticos.

—Edward…—dijo Alice con cierta sorpresa en la voz. Edward asintió a un lado.

—Hola, Alice.

—Creo que estará bien si dejas el televisor sobre…— decía Rosalie saliendo con dos cajas más, ambas vacías, una dentro de la otra— Edward… Ángela.— Rosalie no sabía qué esperar. ¿Traerían buenas noticias? ¿Malas?

—Rose— Emmett se acercó a ellos.

—Creo que mejor… Jasper y yo llevaremos a Ian por un helado. ¿Está bien?— sugirió Alice.

—Sí, Alice, gracias— Emmett tenía la mirada fija en su esposa, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.  
Ian salió con Jasper luego de que Alice les llamara, los tres fueron por los helados dejando a los cuatro adultos solos en la nueva casa. Los padres de Rosalie ayudaban con la mudanza pero mientras tanto, habían alquilado una habitación de hotel, por eso mismo sólo Jasper y Alice habían ido ese día, así sus padres podrían descansar un poco más.

Ángela habló con calma, detallando cada paso que había dado desde la última vez. Resultaba extraño que no hubieran pistas que les acercaran al paradero de la niña cuando habían encontrado cosas pertenecientes a ella en cierto momento, como su abrigo. Así como también no habían recibido llamadas pidiendo una recompensa, sea lo que sea que el secuestrador buscaba, nada tenía que ver con dinero.

—¿En serio no tienen a nadie que… no lo sé, hayan tenido un mal trato con ellos? La gente se vuelve rencorosa y comete locuras cuando ya no es capaz de controlar su propia cabeza.

Rosalie se sentía sofocada. Ya les habían preguntado aquello, ya no tenía idea. Su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que aparecía si se esforzaba, era el rostro de su hija, a quien sentía que le estaba fallando. Escuchaba como su esposo hablaba con Ángela y Edward, quienes se mostraban comprensivos y atentos a cada cosa que Emmett dijera.

—Disculpen…—dijo levantándose con cuidado y caminando para salir de allí.

—¿Rose?— Emmett la vio irse pero pensó que sería por la conversación que estaban teniendo. A su esposa le dolía y aunque dijera que podía con ello, Emmett sabía que no era así.  
Rosalie subió las escaleras y caminó deprisa al cuarto de baño de ese piso, vaciando su estómago en el inodoro. Aún era pronto para las náuseas, aunque tal vez era porque en serio aquel encuentro le llegaba como una patada al hígado. No lo sabía. Se prometió a sí misma que iría al médico en cuanto terminaran con la mudanza.

Los días siguientes no mejoraron para Rosalie. Comenzó a tener náuseas matutinas que la hacían levantarse antes que la alarma sonara y corriera al baño para vomitar. Le sorprendía que Emmett no se despertara.

—¿Entonces aún no sabes si estás embarazada?— preguntó la ginecóloga que la atendía.

—Me he hecho un test de embarazo… salió positivo. Es que… mi esposo y yo no buscábamos otro hijo. — Rose estaba nerviosa, sus manos sobre sus rodillas, apretadas formando un puño, se le marcaban los nudillos.

—Bien, haremos una ecografía para ver si hay o no hay bebé.— le sonrió la doctora. Rosalie accedió con miedo. Miedo por que no fuera un bebé tanto como si lo fuera.  
Observó con paciencia la pantalla de la ecografía, reconociendo la manchita que le era familiar luego de haber vivido dos embarazos.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Algo anda mal?— preguntó luego de un lapso de silencio por parte de la doctora.

—No, no…— sonrió ésta— Ahí está. ¿Puedes verlo? — señaló. Rose asintió sin sonrisa alguna en su rostro— Sabes que hay otras opciones si es que no…

—No. Es que sigo en shock.— respondió Rose— es tan chiquitito

—Tienes cinco semanas, el feto está en perfecto estado. Su corazón ya casi está del todo formado, aún es muy pequeño pero él está bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Rose.— le sonrió nuevamente.

Rosalie salió de la consulta con las primeras imágenes de la ecografía en sus manos. Estaba tan nerviosa, no importaba lo que la doctora dijera, la inseguridad y el miedo se seguían apropiando de ella.  
El paso siguiente era decirle a Emmett.

Las semanas previas a las fiestas de fin de año mantenían la cabeza de Rose ocupada, debían comprar un nuevo árbol navideño con nuevos adornos para la nueva casa, Ian estaba emocionado con la idea de escoger un árbol y no dejaba de corretear por el lugar examinando cada uno que le llamara la atención. Rose sonreía al ver a su hijo tan entusiasmado, Emmett caminaba con ella de la mano, contándole cosas del trabajo, como que habían despedido a uno de sus compañeros y su jefe iba a renovar sus votos con su esposa.

—Tu yo podríamos renovar nuestros votos— dijo él captando toda su atención. Rosalie lo miró negando con la cabeza.

—Estamos bien así, no lo veo necesario Emm.

—Sería dar un gran paso…

—¡Mamá, papá!— Ian los llamó desde el final de la larga fila de árboles ordenados por tamaño, ambos padres se miraron inseguros antes de ir donde se encontraba su hijo.

—¿Estás seguro que es éste el que quieres, campeón?— Emmett se agachó a su altura, mientras Rosalie observaba el enorme árbol. Tal vez si cortaban más el tronco podría entrar en su casa… pero el precio era otra cosa para discutir.

—Es este, sé que a Kay le gustará.

Emmett tragó en seco mientras Rose soltaba la etiqueta con el precio, ninguno dijo nada. Sabían que Kay había pasado a ser un tema delicado para Ian, la ausencia de su hermana comenzaba a afectarle más que antes. Sobretodo con la mudanza, la habitación de Kay no había sido decorada siquiera.

—Hijo… no creo que el árbol entre en la casa. ¿Cómo pondrías la estrella? — intentó persuadir Emmett, los ojos de Ian comenzaron a brillar y Rose no podía permitir que su hijo se sintiera triste por un maldito árbol. Daba igual, mientras la esperanza de su hijo no se apague.

—Hablaré con el encargado para que nos ayude, ese árbol será nuestro.— los interrumpió haciendo que Emmett la mire con cara de pocos amigos. Ian chilló de alegría y comenzó a corretear alrededor del árbol, llamando la atención de la gente cercana. Rosalie rió y fue a buscar a alguien que los ayudara a entrar el árbol a su casa.

Así después de horas de intentar que el "grandioso árbol", como era que Ian lo llamaba, quede derecho en un lugar específico, lo fijaron al suelo y comenzaron a decorarlo.  
La estrella quedó colgada por una cinta o de otra forma hubiera tocado y marcado el techo recién pintado.  
Ian había ido a dormir hacía unos minutos, Rose recogía algunos juguetes del suelo y Emmett bajaba las escaleras luego de arroparlo.

—¿Por qué dijiste que sí al árbol? Es demasiado grande…

—¿A quién le importa el estúpido árbol, Emmett?— lo calló— Has estado todo el dia preocupado por una estupidez. Ian no iba a estar triste todas las festividades por culpa de un maldito árbol. Al fin de cuentas Kay no estará aquí en navidad.— se cruzó de brazos conteniendo el llanto. Emmett no dijo más nada y abrazó a su esposa.

.

.

.

.

Era nochebuena, la familia estaba reunida, la señora Hale había preparado gran variedad de platillos para la ocasión, desde pay de manzana hasta pollo horneado.

Bella había vestido a Noa con un vestido amarillo y zapatos nuevos, conocía la tradición de navidad y su hija no se quedaría fuera ese año.

Noa e Ian jugaban en el piso de arriba mientras los adultos disfrutaban de una velada en la planta baja. Emmett fue a buscarlos para que no se perdieran del momento especial que la familia estaba por presenciar.  
Jasper había llamado la atención de todos los presentes chocando una cuchara contra su copa, en cuestión de segundos la enorme sala se encontraba en silencio esperando las palabras del rubio.  
Alice, quien estaba junto con Rosalie teniendo una conversación solo entre ellas, miró a su novio, quien también la miraba nervioso.  
Jasper recitó unas palabras, disculpándose por todo el ajetreo de llamar la atención, nadie tenía idea de lo que él se proponía hacer. En minutos, Jasper estaba de rodillas frente a Alice, sacando una pequeña cajita negra, Emmett tenía preparada la cámara y sacaba fotografías una tras de otra, mientras que Rose mantenía el celular grabando el momento.

Los adultos observaban la escena aún en estado de shock, nadie sabía de aquella sorpresa. Los flashes de una cámara era lo único que alteraba el perfecto momento, pero a nadie parecía afectarle, estaban maravillados.

—Vaya que nadie se lo esperaba. No tenía a Jasper como una persona muy romántica.— cuchicheó Rosalie una vez que detuvo el video para que los futuros marido y mujer tuvieran un momento a solas.

—Las apariencias engañan, nadie es lo que parece ser— respondió Bella.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Resulta obvio con todo lo que ha pasado que Jasper eligiera justo la noche de navidad para casarse con Alice. Claro que aún así no deja de ser una sorpresa.— Bella sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de la copa de vino.—¿Tú no bebes?— preguntó al ver que Rosalie seguía con el mismo vaso de agua de hace una hora.

—No ando bien del estómago.— respondió alejándose y yendo con Emmett. Bella rodó los ojos y terminó bajándose la copa, preguntándose cuándo sería el día que beba vino sin tener ganas de vomitar.  
Unos tirones en su blusa la hizo desviar la mirada, Noa e Ian estaban junto a ella bastante inquietos.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó a su hija.

—¿Qué es comp… cometerse?— preguntó Noa.

—Comprometerse— corrigió Ian. Bella miró a su sobrino antes de centrarse en su hija de nuevo.

—Es el previo paso al casamiento. Cuando dos personas se aman, suelen ponerse de novios, en general no es así pero para que lo entiendas…— se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más y que de esa forma no haría más que confundirla— luego de ser novios, el novio suele proponerle casamiento a la novia, si ella dice que sí, están comprometidos hasta que alguien los case. Luego pasan a ser marido y mujer.

—Hmmm— Noa puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativa— ¿tú tienes novio?— Bella sonrió.

—No, cariño.

—¿Y no quieres casarte?— preguntó Ian.

—El casamiento está sobrevalorado…— cayó en la cuenta que hablaba con niños, el vino le estaba afectando.— olvídenlo, ¿si? Vayan a jugar par de diablillos.— los vio sonreír antes de echar a correr hacia las escaleras.

La espera a las doce casi se hizo eterna, los niños habían caído rendidos luego de comer postre, ambos dormían en la habitación de Ian. Rosalie iba a chequearlos cada tanto por las dudas.  
La ansiedad acompañada por la excitación inundó a los invitados cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Rosalie sonreía con un pequeño sobre plateado en las manos y una copa de champagne como todos. Sabía que no debía beber, pero sólo mojaría los labios para que nadie sospechara. Nadie debía saberlo esa noche, sólo una excepción.  
A las doce en punto, todos gritaron "Feliz Navidad!" chocando las copas entre sí y dándose besos y abrazos de felicidad.  
Emmett tomó a su esposa por la cintura y besó sus labios, Rosalie rió por la demostración de afecto y luego de besuquearse un rato se separó para entregarle tan secreto regalo.

—Feliz navidad, mi amor— sonrió dándole el sobre. Emmett la miró confundida y agarró el sobre, a continuación, desprendió la pequeña etiqueta que lo cerraba y lo abrió descubriendo su contenido. Rose lo miraba expectante a su reacción y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.  
Emmett observó la pequeña fotografía, la cual se trataba de la primera ecografía de su esposa. Rosalie había decorado la imagen con un bocadillo* en el que decía "hola papá!", Emmett estaba anonado con la imagen, pero Rosalie no lo veía reaccionar, esperaba una sonrisa por su parte pero nada pasaba, esperó paciente por los siguientes minutos sin obtener siquiera una sonrisa por su parte.

.

*bocadillo: El globo o bocadillo es una conversación específica de historietas y caricaturas, destinada a integrar gráficamente el texto de los diálogos o el pensamiento de los personajes en la estructura icónica de la viñeta.

* * *

 **Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, sufrí un pequeño accidente y en lo que menos tenía cabeza fue para escribir y terminar el capítulo. Gracias por ser pacientes.  
** **También gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, se aprecia mucho. Díganme qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy, y como siempre, las invito a unirse a i grupo de facebook donde subo adelantos e imágenes de la historia, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction o pueden buscarlo por el nombre "Fanfics Twilight by Jenn". Listo, no las entretengo más, hasta la próximaaaa :)**


	21. Chapter 19

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

La nieve caía sobre las hojas de los árboles, bañando todo en color blanco. Rosalie apreciaba la vista nostálgicamente, recordando aquellos momentos en que solían salir a jugar en la nieve y hacer un muñeco. Kay le hubiera puesto Olaf. Odiaba extrañar, ellos debían estar en ese momento jugando como la familia que eran pero no era así. Estaban rotos.

—Rosalie…

—¿Qué mierda quieres Emmett?

—Quiero que hablemos.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo cuando vos quieras? ¿No podías reaccionar hace dos días cuando estaba tan feliz y entusiasmada de darte la noticia? Me hiciste quedar como una estúpida. Me hubieras dicho desde un principio que no querías más hijos.

—No es así.

—Pues eso parece, porque desde que te mostré la maldita ecografía no me has dirigido la palabra.

—No es una maldita ecografía, se trata de nuestro hijo.

—¿Entonces te importa?

—Por supuesto que me importa, Rose. ¿Cómo no podría importarme o quererlo? Es nuestro.— Emmett se acercó a ella y acarició su vientre con ternura.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no demostraste nada cuando te lo dije?

—Estaba en shock… Era increíble, imposible, tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza pero ninguna lo suficiente buena para hacerme reaccionar. Rose perdón, no quise hacerme a un lado.

—Pero lo hiciste.— Rosalie miró a su esposo, no podía culparlo. Ella se había tardado en darle la noticia por no ser capaz de asimilarlo tampoco. No tenían por qué buscar a un culpable siquiera, ambos debían ser los adultos que eran para cuidar de sus hijos.— No importa, está bien— susurró rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, Emmett correspondió al abrazo y besó su cabeza.  
La idea de un nuevo bebé era aterradora pero a la vez les daba algo de esperanza.

Llevaban varios días manteniendo el embarazo en secreto, ya estaban por cumplirse dos semanas desde que Rosalie le contara a Emmett sobre ello y ahora debían decírselo a Ian.  
Ninguno sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, tal vez le guste la idea, tal vez la odie o sienta celos. Tal vez ni siquiera le diera importancia.  
Rosalie fue con su psicóloga a hablar sobre ello, Carmen no le dio ningún consejo, simplemente la ayudó a contemplar la situación desde distintos puntos y prepararla para cualquier reacción por parte del niño.  
Así fue como el sábado, cuando Ian terminó su práctica de fútbol, ambos lo llevaron a ver una obra de teatro infantil, acompañada por una manzana acaramelada, algodón de azúcar y palomitas, todo lo que su pequeño quisiera.  
Ian estaba muy feliz con la compañía y atención que sus padres le brindaban, pero también sospechaba que algo se tenían entre manos, ya que en general los sábados después de hacer deporte dormía la siesta y hacían algo tranquilo en casa.  
El sol comenzaba a meterse y los tres contemplaban el atardecer desde una banca del parque, donde Ian comía un cono de helado, el helado de vainilla con chispas de colores se había esparcido alrededor de su boca y Rosalie lo ayudaba a limpiarse a pesar de sus quejidos. Ya les había dado tiempo y con su mente de niño de nueve años comenzaba a maquinarse e impacientarse.

—Muy bien, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó mientras terminaba de limpiarse las manos con una servilleta que Rose le había dado. El helado desapareció en menos de diez minutos.  
Rosalie y Emmett se miraron entre ellos, tenían que decirle.  
Rose acarició su cabello con ternura y Emmett se re acomodó en el asiento para mirarlo.

—Vas a tener un hermanito, estoy embarazada.— habló Rose con calma, siendo clara para no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Emmett sonrió apenas al escuchar aquellas palabras de su esposa, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su hijo, quien lo miró segundos después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras por parte de su madre.

—¿Qué te parece?— preguntó. Rosalie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Emmett en estado de shock ante la noticia había sido suficiente para ella, no quería tener que pasar por ello de nuevo, pero debía respetar el espacio y tiempo de su hijo.

—¿Por qué?— la pregunta de Ian los desconcertó a ambos. No era lo que ninguno esperaba, ¿debían considerarlo como un tipo de reacción ante la noticia?

—¿Cómo que por qué?— cuestionó Emmett— Mamá está embarazada, Ian…

—No. ¿Por qué van a tener otro bebé? ¡No pueden tener otro hasta recuperar a Kay!— saltó de la banca dando un pisotón al suelo bastante molesto. Ninguno de los adultos comprendían aún la pregunta de su hijo, no sabían qué responder a eso. Lo que sí sabían, era que Ian no quería un hermano y que les costaría hacerlo entender que lo tendría de todas formas.

 **.**

 **.**

Las luces de las sirenas iluminaban el interior de la casa, sabía que debía salir huyendo de allí. Era consciente que los coches policía emitían el sonido con las sirenas pero era incapaz de escucharlas. Estaba acorralada.  
Apagó el televisor, sabiendo que ellos ya habían notado su presencia, seguramente estaban rodeando la casa para que no escapara. Se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hacia la salida por la puerta trasera.

—¡Alto ahí!— gritó un oficial. Bella levantó la mirada enfocándose en el arma que el oficial sostenía, ella también tenía una. Renee no tardaría en llegar y si la encontraba resistiéndose sabía que no iba a tardar en entregarla también.

Un golpe en su cabeza la hizo despertar de golpe y miró con aspecto soñoliento a Jessica, quien reía junto con Noa luego de haberle tirado las pelotitas de ping pong para que despertara. Aún estaba demasiado abrumada por el sueño que era incapaz de molestarse por que la hubieran despertado.

—Hey Bells, unos señores te buscan en recepción. ¿Los hago pasar?

Miró a su compañera y a su hija, quien seguro acababa de comerse una barra de chocolate ya que la comisura de sus labios tenía pequeños rastros de ello.

—¿Qué señores?— se levantó para salir de su oficina, encontrando a una señora no muy mayor pero que seguro ya debía estar jubilada junto a un hombre moreno con traje gris y barba en su rostro. Ambos observaban con atención el pequeño televisor que daba las noticias de la tarde.

" _Un año y medio ha pasado desde la desaparición de Kayla McCarty, su familia aún no deja de buscarla y ya no hay pistas ni ningún indicio de vida encontrado por parte de los policías e investigadores, comienzan a desistir las esperanzas."  
_  
Bella apagó el televisor de la recepción cansada de ver esa noticia como figurita repetida, los adultos la miraron un momento antes que la mujer se acercara a ella.

—¿Isabella Swan?

—La misma.

—Nos gustaría hablar con usted, en privado si no le importa.— habló el hombre acercándose para darle la mano a modo saludo. Bella la estrechó sin problema.

El radio de Jessica sonó y Bella la dejó retirarse a asistir donde la llamaban, mientras ella le pedía a los señores que la siguieran a su oficina.

—Noa…— llamó su atención. La niña la miró mientras chupaba sus dedos con chocolate, Bella contuvo la risa— Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas.

—Está bien, Bella.— Noa corrió a una de las sillas y tomó asiento balanceando sus pies. Gesto suficiente para que Bella entrara tranquila a ver qué querían esos desconocidos.

—Señorita Swan, supongo que no me recuerda, pero soy la directora del colegio al que asiste la niña y nos hemos visto obligados a venir hasta aquí ya que usted nunca asistió a ninguna reunión ni respondió a ningún llamado emitido por nuestra parte.

—¿Y…?— dudó en quedarse de pie o sentarse mientras los escuchaba, lo que la mujer le decía no le estaba gustando.

—Señorita Swan, Noa no asiste regularmente a la escuela, no respeta a sus profesores y es muy inquieta en las horas de clase, nos hubiera gustado ponernos en contacto anteriormente para que así colaborara en la educación de la niña…

—... que claramente no recibe en casa.— agregó la vieja. Bella estaba a punto de mandarlos a ambos por la puerta donde vinieron.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, aún seguimos en adaptación con ella…

—Señorita Swan, Noa cumplirá ocho años dentro de poco, la niña no muestra avances en su aprendizaje, está atrasada en comparación con los otros niños y no le sirve de nada seguir faltando a clases.

—Si usted no se hace cargo como es debido nos veremos en la obligación de interrumpir por el bien de la niña.

—¿Interrumpir?

—Usted obtuvo la tutela hace poco, ¿no es así?— la señora se puso de pie— Lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad que no cabía en sus manos. ¿No tuvo una buena relación con su madre de niña no es así?— la directora sonrió y dio media vuelta para irse. Y le venía a hablar a ella sobre educación.

—Sólo… corrija lo que le hemos dicho, es solo dedicación y tiempo lo que la niña necesita de usted.— el señor también se levantó de su silla y se despidió para salir de la oficina. Bella se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, procesando lo que acababan de decirle.

Salió disparada de la oficina, indignada con lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué diablos les importaba a ellos su vida privada? Su corazón paró un lapso de segundo para comenzar a latir de forma desesperada.

—¿Noa?— juraba haber dejado a la niña sentada en una de las sillas del recibidor y haberle dicho que no se moviera de allí. Miró a todas direcciones sin rastro de ella y cuando confirmó que no se encontraba dentro, corrió hacia afuera a buscarla— ¡NOA!

Las risas de la niña acompañadas con otras hicieron que le vuelva el alma al cuerpo, aún así seguía enfadada porque Noa no la haya obedecido y hablara con desconocidos.  
Caminó hacia donde escuchaba las risas y encontró a su hija recogiendo flores del pasto apenas crecido mientras Edward estaba de cuclillas junto a ella, tirando algún comentario al respecto.  
El cobrizo levantó la mirada hacia ella luego de escuchar sus pasos, Noa también lo hizo y se apresuró a tomar todas las flores posibles para correr hacia ella.

—Mira Bella, ¿no son bonitas? ¿Las podemos llevar a casa?— Bella mantenía la mirada fija en Edward, como si él fuera lo único que pudiera ver. Él siempre provocaba eso en ella haciéndola sentir como un insecto pegado a la luz. La voz de Noa la despertó de su ensoñación y miró a la niña recuperando la compostura.

—Noa, mírate, estás llena de tierra, nena.— se agachó para sacudirle la tierra de los pantalones mientras oía a Noa entusiasmada por las flores que había encontrado.— Te pedí que te quedaras adentro, no me hiciste caso.

—Lo siento— la niña miró sus pies y soltó las flores entristecida, Bella negó con la cabeza y volvió a tomarlas.

—Son hermosas, Noey, pero la próxima que salgas debes avisarme. Además, no debes hablar con extraños, ¿lo has olvidado?— Noa negó con la cabeza en respuesta y Bella la abrazó. No podía estar enojada con ella, pero sí se había asustado. Besó su mejilla y le sonrió para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?— preguntó la niña. Bella se enderezó y tomó su mano, apenas miró a Edward, que parecía querer pasar más tiempo allí del que Bella quisiera.

—Claro que sí, ¿te gustaría que paremos a merendar en algún lugar antes?

—¡Sí!— Noa comenzó a saltar entusiasmada causando la risa de Bella, quien se apresuró a irse de allí. Edward no interrumpió su paso y lo agradeció. Él tenía un don para llegar siempre en los momentos menos indicados.

.

"— _... pedimos que por favor, si alguien ha visto algo, que lo diga. Estamos desesperados por encontrar a nuestra hija...—"_

Ian apagó el televisor luego de ver la dolorosa imagen de sus padres pidiendo por Kay. Era una nota vieja, cuando apenas habían pasado pocos días de la desaparición de su hermana. Habían recurrido a los medios para pedir por su hija, Ian apenas lo comprendía.

—¿Aburrido, campeón?— Emmett se sentó a su lado, ambos observando la pantalla negra apagada del televisor, escuchando a Rosalie con sus amigas disfrutar del baby shower.  
Hacía pocas semanas había cumplido los cinco meses de embarazo, Alice la convenció de que no encontraría mejor momento para hacer el baby shower ahora que no sufría tanto las náuseas.  
Ian aún no aceptaba la idea de ser nuevamente hermano mayor, la psicóloga de la escuela había dicho que era una reacción completamente normal con todo lo que había pasado, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él lo aceptara. Emmett y Rosalie no estaban muy convencidos, pero no iban a presionarlo.  
Tampoco era sencillo para ellos, se negaron a saber el sexo del bebé hasta el momento que naciera, no sabían cómo repercutaría en ellos o en Ian el saber que era niña. Preferían mantener a su futuro hijo protegido de emociones negativas que pudieran afectarle.

Rosalie reía por los escarpines que Alice le había regalado, ella había aprendido a tejer y en un intento vano por probar algo diferente, intentó hacer caritas de osos en los escarpines.

—Dan miedo, Alice— reía Rose mientras los contemplaba.

—Oh vamos, al bebé ni va a importarle, apenas sabrá lo que le has puesto en los pies. De todas formas, aquí tienes otros mas normales— rió la pelinegra entregándole otra bolsita con otro par de escarpines sin nada extravagante en ellos.

—Son hermosos, Al, gracias.

—Espero que le queden bien, Ian era muy patón de bebé— rió Alice— así que espero que saque tus pies, Rose.

—¿Patón?— ambas continuaron riendo y Rosalie siguió abriendo los regalos de sus amigas.

Ian buscó sus pantuflas al pie del sillón y se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, estaba cansado de escuchar cosas sobre el bebé. ¿Sería alto? ¿Rubio? ¿Tendrá los ojos de Emmett?  
Cerró la puerta de su habitación y tomó uno de los libros de la repisa, Jasper le había regalado muchos cuentos, entre ellos la colección de Gaturro, cuyos libros obtenía luego de cada campeonato de fútbol. Se tiró en la cama y encendió el velador para poder leerlo.

Emmett y Rose intercambiaron miradas luego de ver a su hijo retirarse del evento, ambos no podían decirle nada, todo era _cuestión de tiempo_.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento la tardanza, ya me conocen jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... Al parecer Ian no quiere un hermano, está siendo muy difícil para él. Bella se niega a enfrentar a Edward y siempre la encuentra jugando con Noa, que de no ser porque no le dice mamá, Edward ya tendría todo confirmado. ¿Creen que Bella se lo diga? Dejenme sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que no entiendan. Agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior, mencionaré a quienes dejan review en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo invente para la historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

Rosalie terminó de sacar las galletas del horno, la barriga ya comenzaba a pasarle factura y le dolían las piernas pero nada era un impedimento para hacer galletas con chocolate un sábado por la tarde. Además se le antojaban.  
Bella había dejado a Noa con ellos por la mañana excusándose que tenía asuntos pendientes por atender y no podía tener a la niña con ella. Emmett había salido para realizar las compras del mes y ella se dedicó a cuidar de los niños mientras tanto.  
Mientras sacaba las galletas para ponerlas en un plato y servía jugo para los niños, la conversación entre estos últimos llamó su atención.

—¿Por qué crees que a los adultos le gustan tanto los bebés? Babean, hacen popó y lloran. Son muy molestos— decía Noa, Rose escuchaba como ambos dibujaban en la mesa ratona y el ruido de los crayones cuando cambiaban de color o rompían una hoja.

—No lo sé.

—¿Crees que van a olvidarte?

—No, no a mí. Sé que no lo harán.— respondió Ian.

—¿Entonces por qué te molesta tanto? No es una novedad, ya tuviste una hermana antes.

—No, no es eso. No quiero que olviden a Kay.

Sólo escuchar aquello, Rosalie sentía su corazón romperse. Tenía que hablar con Emmett sobre el asunto para así encarar el problema de su hijo y hacerlo saber que nada haría que olviden a su hermana. Ian tenía que saber que sus padres aún buscaban a Kay y no se detendrían hasta encontrarla.

Esperó un momento antes de servir la merienda a los niños ya que no quería interrumpirlos.

Emmett llegó agotado del trabajo y fue a ducharse, Rose se sentó a tejer mirando un tutorial desde el celular mientras los niños miraban Monsters Inc en la televisión.

El tutorial fue interrumpido por una llamada de un número desconocido, bastó que Rosalie lo leyera una vez para saber que se trataba de Ángela.

—Hola

—Rosalie… Soy Ángela. Tengo noticias— Rosalie se puso de pie y se alejó de los niños para que no escucharan su conversación— Estoy yendo camino a la policía, al parecer apareció una niña que tiene características que coinciden con Kay.

—¿Crees que puede ser ella?— sintió como su corazón se detenía y comenzaba a latir desesperado. La necesidad de que fuera Kay la niña que había aparecido era más fuerte que cualquier otro deseo. Se sostuvo de la pared con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono.

—Creo. Tengo pocos datos pero aún así debía llamarte. Los mantendré al tanto apenas lo sepa.

—Muchas gracias, Ángela— Rosalie cortó la llamada sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y luego éstas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Emmett acababa de salir del cuarto de baño cuando la vio cortar la llamada, se acercó para sostenerla y dejarla llorar contra su pecho.

Ángela no tardó en llamarlos para decirles que no habían tomado fotos de la niña para verificar que fuera Kay, ambos no dudaron en ir a la comisaría con ella. Ángela los acompañó todo el proceso y en cuanto tuvieron autorización los tres se encaminaron al hospital donde se encontraba la niña.

Emmett sostenía la mano de su esposa quien no dejaba de apretar la suya con fuerza a causa de los nervios. Preguntaron en recepción y fueron guiados por una enfermera a la habitación donde podían ver a la pequeña.

No los dejaron pasar, pero no lo necesitaban. Podían ver perfectamente si se trataba de Kay o no.

La niña era rubia, su altura era más o menos la que Kay debía de tener en esos momentos, pero no era Kayla.

Esta niña tenía ojos verdes y su piel era mucho más pálida que la de Kay. Un policía salió para informarles que la pequeña se llamaba Robyn, a partir de ese momento dejaron de escucharlo.

No era su hija y el sentimiento de esperanza que habían encontrado fue reemplazado por una nueva capa de dolor...  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Ángela observaba todos los papeles y documentos que había estado acumulando con el paso del tiempo.

La aparición de Robyn la dejó con muchas dudas sobre el caso de Kay, principalmente porque para ella no conectaban.

Leyendo los documentos de los primeros días, las declaraciones de otras madres que se hallaban en el parque junto con Rose el mismo día de la desaparición la dejó perpleja.

Tomó aire y se tomó tiempo antes de deducir cualquier cosa.

Teniendo confianza en su análisis, buscó a Eric en la estación de policía.

— Quién secuestró a Robyn no tiene nada que ver con Kay.— Eric la miró levantando la vista de su teléfono, al parecer no se encontraba tan ocupado como decía.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— Ángela soltó los papeles sobre el escritorio, Eric los tomó para leerlos.

—El día de la desaparición de Kay había tres niñas rubias y después estaba Kay, eso según la declaración de dos madres. Sus hijas son rubias, pero faltaba una que según ellas estaba con su padre o eso es lo que creían.

—Al punto, Ángela.

—No hay declaración de tal padre, por lo que podríamos deducir que no lo era y que en realidad dicha niña es Kay. Las mujeres que declararon no reconocen el rostro de Kay, solo saben que es rubia. Y ¿te das cuenta del problema en el que te encuentras al no haber tomado declaración de este tipo?

—Es una sospecha tuya…

—Eric, piénsalo bien. Si este tal padre fuera padre en realidad, ¿no crees que se hubiera presentado? Todos temen la desaparición de un niño a menos que estés involucrado en ello.

Eric miró a Ángela antes de continuar leyendo los papeles que ella le había entregado. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que levantara su mirada hacia ella.

— Voy a llamar a los padres, tú deberás encargarte de explicárselo.

—Lo sé. Llámelos.

Eric caminó disgustado por los pasillos de la estación de policía, llamó a la puerta y al escuchar el permiso entró preparado para decir lo que tenía preparado hacía ya unas horas.

—Eric…— Bella le sonrió apenas notando el rostro de su compañero, mano derecha de su padre.

—Quedas fuera del caso de Kayla McCarty.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eres familiar, nunca debimos permitirte ser parte del caso.

—Ha pasado más de un año, ¿por qué vienes a decirme esto ahora?

Eric soltó las notas que había copiado de Ángela y las soltó en su escritorio.

—Puedo explicártelo si quieres— tomó asiento frente al escritorio, Bella lo seguía mirando enarcando una ceja.

—Rosalie y Emmett, quien te recuerdo es mi hermano, ellos confían en mí. Confían en que encuentre a su hija. Es mi sobrina, para mi es importante encontrarla tanto como para ellos o cualquiera de ustedes.

—Bella…— Eric suspiró— Lee esos papeles, no importa cuánto te importe el caso si has pasado por alto detalles tan importantes, de hecho quedarías como sospechosa o cómplice. Además, dices que ellos confían en ti para encontrar a su hija y aún así han contratado a alguien más para que investigue. Creo que sabes bien de lo que hablo.

—¿Detalles…?— Bella ojeó el informe detallado de Ángela. Se le erizó la piel por un momento, sintiendo escalofríos. No podían ser más idiotas.

—No hagas esto más difícil, Bella. Aún puedes encargarte del resto de los casos. — Eric agarró nuevamente los papeles y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse.  
Bella tenía un choque de pensamientos en su cabeza, necesitaba darse prisa.  
 **.  
.**  
 **.  
.**

Ian esperaba a que sus padres regresaran con su hermanita. Noa, que aún seguía con él, llevaba tiempo rendida con insistir en jugar, se había dado cuenta que la atención de Ian ahora estaba en otro lado.

Alice había llegado para cuidarlos antes que Rosalie y Emmett salieran. Noa notó que también estaba nerviosa o ansiosa por el mismo motivo que Ian.

Ella no conocía a Kay pero notaba lo importante que era para las personas a su alrededor.

El timbre en la puerta la hizo incorporarse del sillón y correr a abrir, Alice la detuvo para preguntar quién era primero y como se trataba de Bella, la dejó pasar.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó tomando a Noa en brazos por su insistencia mientras veía los rostros de Ian y Alice con preocupación.

—Kay apareció— cantó Noa. Alice se adelantó antes de que Bella dijera cualquier cosa.

—No sabemos todavía, apareció una niña que sospechan es Kay. ¿No estabas trabajando?

—No me avisaron nada…— respondió en voz baja, aunque Noa aún podía oírla— Sí, pero otro caso. Tuve que ir lejos de la ciudad.

—Bella, encuentra a Kay. Quiero jugar con Ian y si ella no aparece no puedo— pidió Noa jugando con un mechón suelto del cabello de Bella.

—Yo jugaré contigo.— Bella le sonrió besando su mejilla— Espero… que todo marche bien, gracias Alice.

—Yo también, Bella. Y descuida, no es nada. Nos vemos.

Bella metió a Noa en el auto y condujo hasta su departamento, suspiró nuevamente cuando vio a Edward en el hall del edificio. Caminó con Noa de la mano para encontrarse con él.

—¿No dejarás de insistir, eh?

—Bella, tú eres la que insiste en escapar y desaparecer.— Edward la miró a los ojos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Noa, quien parecía cansada, bostezando y luchando por mantenerse despierta y en pie.— Vine en son de paz, ¿crees que puedes darme algo de tu tiempo?

—Cuando logre dormirla.— respondió tomando a Noa en brazos. Caminaron hasta el ascensor y ambos fueron a su departamento.

Bella le dio algo de comer a la niña, la hizo bañarse y ponerse el pijama antes de acostarla, Noa cayó dormida apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Bella aún temía hablar con Edward, pero él tenía razón y ya no podía seguir escapando.  
Tomando algo de valor aferrándose a su niña, besó su frente y salió de la habitación para enfrentarlo.

—¿Una copa?— ofreció caminando a la pequeña repisa donde tenía varias botellas de vino. Edward sonrió.

—Te gusta sufrir. Acepto.

Bella sirvió dos copas y fue a sentarse al sillón junto a la mesa ratona, Edward no tardó en sentarse a su lado, manteniendo la distancia.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo?

—Bella…— Edward se acercó a ella, Bella no retrocedió, dejó que él acariciara su mejilla con una de sus manos y cerró los ojos ante el tacto— ¿qué has hecho?

—¿De qué hablas?— abrió los ojos nuevamente intentando concentrarse.

—Te vi con Mike, confío en tu palabra, sé que no tienes nada con él.— Edward se puso serio— Emmett fue a buscarme, supongo que sabes eso… Yo.. eh…— se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso— Tengo una deuda importante con él, le prometí encontrar a su hija.

—Edward estás dando muchas vueltas, ve al punto…— rió con nerviosismo.

—Bella, ¿tú la tienes, no?— Edward la miró a los ojos, esperando descubrir la verdad en ella. Bella se quedó en shock, la habían descubierto.

.  
.

* * *

Hola! Ha pasado tiempo ya pero no me olvido de la historia, gracias por la paciencia. Bella ha sido descubierta, Edward lo sabe! ¿Creen que lo confiese? ¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora?  
El próximo capítulo está a medio escribir, espero poder encajar la aparición de Kay en él pero dada la situación de los personajes tal vez lleve un capítulo más para saber algo acerca de ella. Pero tranquilas, no demoraré más tiempo.  
 **Gracias por los reviews del capi anterior: Jupy, Sheei Luquee, Ella Rose McCarty, Vanina lliana, Kabum y Tecupi, me encanta leerles :)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo invente para la historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21  
**.

.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, sé que algo escondes. Bella, no voy a delatarte. Te prometo que no diré nada, pero sé honesta conmigo.

—No puedo.— Bella se levantó dejando la copa a un lado— Ya no confío en ti, Edward.— se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación. Edward la siguió con la mirada.

—Sé que no, tienes motivos. Pero… pensándolo bien, ¿no crees que soy la única opción que tienes?

—¿De qué estás hablando?— se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

—Eres mucho más lista que yo por lo visto, Bella, no creo que te tome mucho tiempo entenderlo.— enarcó una ceja— ¿Dejarás que Noa pague por el delito que has cometido?

—No metas a Noa en esto. ¿Cómo te atreves?— Edward se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué buscas conseguir con esto, Bella? Van a odiarte, la niña hablará en algún momento, incluso me sorprende que aún no la hayas dejado libre. No tienes nada positivo para sacar de esto.— Edward colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo. Bella sintió cómo sus ojos picaban al verlo hablar en serio. Tenía razón, no tenía nada bueno, no tenía ninguna chance.

—Yo…

—Sh, no digas nada.— acarició su mejilla con el pulgar— Bella… hazle un favor a tu cabeza y apártate de esto. Puedes venir conmigo, cuidaré bien de tí y de Noa, no tendrás que pasar por nada de nuevo. Incluso podemos denunciar a Reneé…

—No.— Bella lo miró— Nada de denuncias. Reneé queda fuera de esto.

—Está bien.— Edward la atrajo a sus brazos y besó su cabello, Bella dejó que la consolara.

.  
.

Los meses siguientes, la familia se mantuvo unida durante la espera del nacimiento del bebé. Los padres de Rosalie habían viajado para estar junto a ellos y ayudarlos las primeras semanas después del parto.  
Habían terminado de preparar la habitación del nuevo bebé y la familia se había reunido para un almuerzo familiar en casa de Rosalie y Emmett.  
Ian estaba a gusto entretenido con su tío Jasper y jugando con Noa, dejando así a sus padres un poco más relajados.

—¿Ya han elegido los nombres?— preguntó la madre de Rose.

—Tenemos elegidos un par.— sonrió Emmett, acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

—No vemos la hora de que nuestro pequeñin salga, ya está haciendo mucho calor y es difícil mantenerse fresco en esta temporada.

—Totalmente.— coincidió Bella cortando otra porción de tarta de manzana que Alice había preparado— Hermoso ponerse de parto en verano— acotó irónicamente.

—¿Noa nació en verano?— preguntó Alice.

—Primavera, se adelantó un mes.

—Bella, ¡no hemos festejado el cumpleaños de la niña!— exclamó Rose con sorpresa.

—Fuimos de pesca, no había mucho que hacer, era día de semana y ustedes… bueno— se encogió de hombros.

—Aún así, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba con nosotros, Bella. Hubiera sido lindo celebrarlo con ella.

—También era su primer cumpleaños conmigo.— agarró el vaso con agua y le dio unos sorbos, nadie protestó después de eso. El celular vibró en su bolsillo y miró el mensaje, " _ya decidiste?"_ Suspiró cansada por la insistencia y lo ignoró, aún tenía tiempo para decidirlo.

Dicho y hecho, la madrugada siguiente Rosalie rompió bolsa. Ninguno estaba preparado para que el bebé naciera en ese momento, todavía faltaban semanas, lo que alertó más a la pareja haciendo a Emmett reaccionar rápidamente sin perder el tiempo.  
Mientras él cargaba a Rosalie hasta el auto a pesar de que ella protestara, pues aún podía caminar, Ian corría detrás de ellos cargando con las bolsas de su madre y del bebé.  
Cuando todo parecía ir con calma, a sólo tres semáforos de llegar al hospital Rosalie entró en desesperación.

—Emmett…— lo llamó desde el asiento trasero donde iba junto con Ian, su pequeño intentaba masajearle la espalda y no dejaba de decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Tranquila, Rose, vas muy bien, sigue así, respira como has practicado, pronto todo acabará.

—Emmett, el bebé ya está naciendo.

Emmett miró a su esposa e hijo en el asiento trasero, no podía detenerse en medio de la calle, pero sabía que Rosalie estaba necesitando ayuda.

—Ian…

—Emmett no—protestó Rosalie, siendo interrumpida por una contracción.

—Dime qué hacer papá, yo ayudaré a mami— habló Ian sosteniendo la mano de su madre y colocando la otra en su barriga.

—Busca en el bolso una manta, si no la encuentras seguro encontrarás la toalla.— pidió mientras buscaba donde estacionarse.

Ian buscó con nerviosismo lo que su padre le había dicho, los alaridos de su madre no lo ayudaban mucho y temía no poder ayudarla. Emmett sabía que debían llegar lo más rápido al hospital, pero debía asegurar al bebé ya que con el auto en movimiento temía por su seguridad.  
Estacionó a pocas calles del hospital, bajó de su asiento apresurado y corrió a ayudar a su esposa. Ian temblaba y lloraba por la desesperación.

—Tranquilo campeón, tu mamá está bien. Va a estarlo— intentó tranquilizarlo tomando la toalla que Ian había encontrado.

—Emmett…— Rosalie lo miró preocupada, sosteniendo con sus manos la cabecita de su hijo. Emmett se apresuró a ocupar su lugar, no podía perder el control en ese momento, no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones o podría hacer algo mal.

—Ian, llama a emergencias. ¿Recuerdas el número?

—Si, papá.

—Bien, cuando respondan…— Emmett no terminó de hablar pues su hijo ya había realizado la llamada y se encontraba dando su ubicación.

Alice llegó con Jasper a la media hora de que ellos ingresaran al hospital, la idea era que ellos se llevaran a Ian pero el niño no quería dejar a su madre, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Los padres de Rosalie llegaron un rato después.  
Los cinco esperaron en la sala de espera a que Emmett apareciera para darles noticias. ¿Si el bebé ya había nacido, por qué demoraban tanto?

—Tía Alice, ¿tú crees que mi mamá está bien?  
Alice atrajo a Ian para darle un abrazo como consuelo, no podía decirle nada con certeza ni quería poner nervioso a su sobrino, sólo esperaba que Rosalie estuviera bien.  
—Iré a ver por qué la demora.— Anna, la madre de Rose, se retiró de la sala de espera para ver si conseguía algo de información.

—Tu madre es fuerte, pequeño.— le sonrió su abuelo, Ian le creía pero eso no quitaba que esté tan asustado.

Emmett ingresó con Rosalie al hospital, la niña que había nacido apenas respiraba y necesitaba control médico urgente. Rosalie por otro lado se encontraba bien, pero aún seguía con contracciones.  
Ambos fueron llevados a la sala de partos y una doctora los asistió enseguida.

—Rosalie, no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos, no has perdido mucha sangre y por lo que veo el otro bebé está en camino.

—¿Otro bebé?— preguntaron ambos. Rosalie buscó la mirada de Emmett desesperada, él solo tomó su mano dándole apoyo. Ninguno lo comprendía.

—Rosalie estaba esperando un bebé, no dos.

—Algunos bebés se esconden detrás del otro y no son vistos en la ecografía al principio, es algo normal… Tranquilos, sé que no es lo que esperaban pero debemos apresurarnos.— la doctora no los vio muy tranquilos, pero tuvo que seguir con el parto, incitando a Rosalie a que pujara nuevamente, dando a luz a otra niña quien se hizo oír en el momento que salió de su madre.

—Tienes buenos pulmones, ¿eh bonita?— sonreía la doctora mientras dejaba que Emmett cortara el cordón— Felicitaciones.

Luego de que asistieran a Rosalie para trasladarla a su habitación y que les aseguren que ambas bebés estaban bien, Emmett salió a avisar a la familia.

—¡¿Cómo está?!— se apresuró a preguntar Alice.

—Las tres están bien— sonrió.

—¿Las tres?— preguntó Ian.  
Alice abrazó a Emmett felicitándolo, Jasper y sus suegros le siguieron. Todos preocupados por la salud de las niñas y de su madre. Ian los miraba celebrar enojado y cruzado de brazos. Dos bebés, él no quería un hermano, mucho menos dos. Y además, dos niñas.  
Cargando sólo con su enojo, dejó que sus tíos lo llevaran a casa para que descansara. Emmett lo vio irse y supo que algo no andaba bien, pero no podía dividirse y confiaba en que Alice y Jasper pudieran tratar con su hijo.

—Es normal, Emmett. Se le pasará. Dale tiempo— Anna intentó consolarlo. Emmett asintió y fue a esperar a que trajeran a Rosalie a su habitación, ansiaba verla.

Ese día más tarde, ambos estaban babeando por sus hijas, mellizas idénticas en sus facciones pero muy diferentes una de la otra.  
Alice llegó con Ian para que conozca a sus hermanas, ella pasó a saludarlos, dejarles presentes para ambas bebés y luego darles un tiempo a solas como familia.

Rosalie sostenía en brazos al pequeño bebé recién nacido, no podía dejar de sonreír, la felicidad no le cabía en el rostro. Levantó la mirada hacia su niño que ahora era nuevamente hermano mayor. Ian se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, sentado en el sofá de su habitación de hospital.

—Ian, cielo, ¿quieres conocer al nuevo bebé?— preguntó tratando de incentivarlo, sin quitar la sonrisa.  
Ian se levantó de su lugar, pasando al lado de su padre quien sostenía a una de sus hermanas y caminó despacio hasta llegar a su lado, miró al pequeño bebé que Rose sostenía y sonrió un poco.

—¿Qué te parece?— Rosalie notó la atención que su hijo le prestaba al bebé, estaba convencida de que ya se lo había ganado.

—Se parece a mí, mamá— sonrió. Rosalie rió ante el comentario y asintió de acuerdo. Ian parecía haber cambiado de parecer en ese momento.

—¿Cómo se llaman?— preguntó mirando a la niña que su madre sostenía. Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaron sonrisas.

—Bueno, ella es Lena— respondió besando la cabecita de su hija.

—Y Olivia.— dijo Emmett sin quitar los ojos de la otra bebita.

—¿Te gustan?— Rose miró a su hijo esperando algún gesto que le permita saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Me gustan.— asintió.

—¿Quieres darle un beso?— Rosalie sonrió al ver a Ian acercarse a la bebé, con un poco de esfuerzo acercó a la pequeña Lena para que su hermano la alcanzara. Lena no pareció muy contenta ante el movimiento, antes que Ian pudiera dejar un casto beso en su frente, la pequeña extendió uno de sus brazos impactando su pequeña manito en el rostro de su hermano. Ian retrocedió en el instante y Lena comenzó a llorar.

—No le caigo bien, mamá— masculló Ian, pasando su mano por donde su pequeña hermana lo había lastimado. Emmett no pudo evitar reír.

.

.

El primer mes fue estresante para todos. Emmett debía tolerar los cambios de humor que estaba sufriendo su esposa, sumado al estrés de las bebés que era gracias al suyo. Tener que ver a sus suegros todos los días, ya que prácticamente estaban viviendo en su casa no le estaba agradando demasiado. Los planes eran distintos si sólo se trataba de un sólo bebé recién nacido, pero habían sido dos y todos habían aumentado sus preocupaciones al nivel extremo.  
Olivia era la pequeña que había nacido sin respirar y era a quien nadie dejaba de echarle un ojo, siempre tenía a alguien cuidando de ella a pesar de que los doctores habían dicho que ambas gozaban de buena salud.  
Lena era otro tema, lloraba si se le estaba encima mucho tiempo y Anna repetidas veces dijo que sería la primera en dejar los pañales mientras que Bella, sin el menor cuidado de palabras alguno, dijo que sería la primera en rebelarse y traer a escondidas algún novio. Emmett no veía la hora que saliera de su casa sólo por haber tirado tal comentario.  
Ambas niñas eran tranquilas, fuera de todo el ajetreo en el que se encontraban. Ian disfrutaba jugar con ellas mostrándole muñecos, hacerles caras mientras lo miraban fijamente sin comprender nada y a veces Rosalie dejaba que les diera el biberón. Era un hermano cien por ciento dedicado, quería que sus hermanas lo quieran y no lo miraran con cara de oler popó todo el tiempo como Noa le había dicho que Lena lo miraba. Olivia parecía sonreír cuando le hablaba y eso lo ponía feliz, sólo debía esforzarse más con Lena.

—Tal vez… consigamos alguna niñera, o…

—No dejaré a mis hijas en una guardería con sólo un mes, mucho menos voy a contratar a alguien que nos ayude. Vamos a estar bien Emmett, mis padres se irán la próxima semana, Alice dijo que podíamos llamarla siempre que queramos y vendría con Jasper para ayudarnos. No es que no podamos, hemos tenido bebés antes.

—Rose no te alteres… Fue sólo una sugerencia, ninguno está durmiendo bien, las niñas exigen demasiado nuestro tiempo y está bien, no está mal aceptar algo de ayuda. Además Bella puede…

—Dijo que se iría de viaje, creo que salen mañana. Emmett tengo que volver a trabajar.

Ian escuchaba a sus padres discutir en la habitación, Lena había tenido cólicos los últimos días y había estado intratable, él tampoco podía dormir bien y a pesar del gran espacio en su habitación y toda la casa, se sentía encerrado. Miró a sus hermanas a través de los barrotes de la cuna. Olivia estaba concentrada haciendo burbujas con su saliva mientras que Lena dormía profundamente.

—Yo voy a cuidarlas, no tienen que preocuparse. Mamá y papá están cansados, es todo.— sonrió. Pasó una de sus manos por entre los barrotes y acarició la manita de Lena, quien dormida apenas se percataba del tacto de su hermano.

.

.

Bella había aceptado el viaje que Edward le había ofrecido, los padres de Edward siempre la habían recibido de buena manera a pesar de su reputación. Esme trataba de ser comprensiva con ella y sus ataques de rebeldía adolescente. Sonrió ante tal recuerdo, tal vez ya no la odiara tanto. Tal vez las cosas cambien un poco, como Edward había dicho.

—¿A dónde iremos?— Noa daba saltitos mientras jugaba con sus muñecas.

— Con Edward unos días, sus padres tienen una cabaña en un campo muy hermoso. Tomaremos sol, descansaremos…— le sonrió Bella mientras metía ropa en la maleta.

—¿Tú y Edward son novios?— Bella rió ante la curiosidad de la niña. Iba a responderle, pero su celular vibró en su bolsillo y tuvo que atender enseguida al ver de quien se trataba.

—… estoy yéndome de viaje ahora, ¿es tan urgente?— escuchó atentamente lo que le decían, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo ahora. Una mirada a su hija bastó para hacerla reaccionar y meter más cosas en la valija— Quemen todo.—cortó la llamada y siguió con sus cosas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, cariño. ¿Ya elegiste los peluches que vas a llevar? —intentó sonreír, Noa corrió a buscarlos y Bella se dió un momento para procesar lo ocurrido. No iba a cancelar el viaje, lo habían planeado hace tiempo, no era su culpa que las cosas se dieran así. Mataría a esos idiotas en cuanto regresara.  
Edward tocó el timbre y fue su señal de escape, tenía que confiar en él ahora, era su única oportunidad.

.

.

Las luces del porche de la señora Jones acababan de encenderse, la mujer acababa de sacar el pan del horno y el aroma se sentía por las calles. Las hojas de los árboles que habían comenzado a caer hace poco ya estaban casi apiladas en ciertos rincones.  
La señora Jones, salió para sacar la basura y luego de dejar las bolsas en el cesto notó algo extraño en su patio. Caminó despacio hacia la niña que se encontraba de pie a poca distancia.

—¿Te perdiste, cariño?— Kay la observaba con miedo, desconfiaba. No contestó y echó un pie atrás, dando seña de retroceder.— Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte. —la señora se sacó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se lo tendió— puedes ponertelo si quieres.— Kay seguía sin responder, observándola.—¿Te gustaría un poco de pan?— Kay asintió.— ¿Cómo te llamas?— La señora terminó de acercarse, y al ver el estado en el que estaba la niña contuvo el aliento.— Dios mío, ¿quién te hizo esto pequeña?

—Mami—susurró.

.  
.

* * *

Hola a todxs! Lamento la demora, estoy a full con la facultad, ya saben.  
¡Apareció Kay! Y Bella se las toma, con ayuda de Edward uff, ¿esperan que regrese? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia capítulo tras capítulo y por aportarme algo en cada comentario/review que me dejan. Me hace feliiz.  
 **Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior: Sheei Luquee, Daniela, Ella Rose McCarty, Hanna D. L, jupy, Katie D. B, Adriu, Kabum, Tecupi, Leah De Call, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Adriana Molina ! Hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
